O Amor Sempre Salva
by Yasmin Bastos
Summary: Baseada em Só O Amor Salva de Florence D. P. Snape
1. Bermont House

Primeira fic *-* Bom pelo menos a primeira que eu pretendo terminar.

Ela é total e absolutamente dedicada a minha amiga **Florece D. P. Snape**, e é toda inspirada na fic dela.

Olha, no começo vão boiar geral e pensar: Af, o que essa coisa tem em comum com a SUPER MARAVILHOSA DELICIOSA fanfic **Só O Amor Salva** da Florence? Esperem e vejam, faz sentido no final. Eu acho. Espero.

Dica: Você pode ler a fic SEM terminar/ou ler a fic da Florence, mas ela faz mas sentido se você ler a da Flor.

Outro aviso para as leitoras da Florence: Eu mudei ALGUMAS datas e coisinhas da fanfic dela, mas é só para poder encaixar minha OC.

Agora, mais sobre a fic da Florence, tirado da própria fic dela.

"Severus Snape/Personagem Original.

História da vida de Snape.

Minha versão para a garota chamada Florence que aparece no quinto livro como uma menina que a Berta da Penseira do Dumbledore viu beijando alguém atrás das estufas na quinta-feira passada (entenderam?). rsrs

Não concordo em absolutamente nada que a JKiller fez com o maravilhoso Mestre de Poções, o VERDADEIRO HEROI de toda a guerra."

Em minhas palavras agora, uma esposa para Snape, sete filhos, problemas e um final fofo. Simples de entender e delicioso de ler. Por favor, leiam a fic dela para **maior** compreenção.

Espero que gostem, comentem pelo amor de MERLIN.

Beijo :*

Yasmin Potter :)

* * *

**Agosto de 1991**

Em Bermont House, um orfanato em Londres, Mérope - uma garota de 11 anos, franzina e de longos e cacheados cabelos negros - limpava a última janela. Havia passado a tarde toda limpando as janelas das instalações e os vitrais da capela.

O que havia feito? Não sabia ao certo.

Talvez fosse pelo que disse no almoço, enquanto conversava com as outras garotas, contou um sonho que tivera, onde uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e embaraçados levava um bebê até uma lareira e as duas sumiam, como mágica, entre chamas esverdeadas.

Irmã Lucy era uma das freiras mais severas de todo o orfanato e na opinião de Mérope, de toda a Londres. Ela ouviu Mérope contar o sonho e a castigou.

Após terminar o serviço, ela foi para a cama sem banho ou janta - como parte do castigo -, e quando todas as luzes se apagaram, ela andou até a janela para ver as estrelas, como fazia todas as noites.

Mérope era o nome de uma estrela, linda e brilhante, que vivia em algum lugar do espaço. Ela não era assim, não brilhava, não era especial. Sempre fora um vazio, além de não ter pais, ela não se sentia Mérope. Não era aquilo, não era aquela pessoa. Faltava algo.

Pensar que quando saísse de lá não teria nem por onde começar a procurar a fez ficar mais chateada ainda. Talvez se tornasse freira e ficasse por lá. Não! Péssima idéia.

Mérope adormeceu, pensando que não era e nunca seria uma estrela, nem uma freira.

- Todas de pé!

Mérope acordou com o grito de irmã Lucy. Não foi a primeira vez que acordou assim. Irmã Lucy dizia que acordava as meninas porque as outras não tinham autoridade o suficiente para fazer "aquelas preguiçosas" levantarem. Mas todas sabiam que na verdade a freira adorava gritar.

Rapidamente todas as meninas levantaram e arrumaram-se para o café, em menos de cinco minutos. Enquanto todas saiam enfileiradas, a freira gritou:

- Mérope, fique aqui!

Mérope se assustou. Já havia apanhado, não tinha jantado e seu corpo doía de tanto limpar janelas, mas ficar sem tomar café já era muito castigo. Não era a primeira vez que ficava de castigo, mas isso nunca tinha acontecido. Seu estômago já doía pela falta da janta, ficar em jejum só pioraria.

- Tem visita. - anunciou.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Nunca em toda sua vida Mérope recebera visitas. Poderia ser sua família, que a estava procurando. Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, acompanhou irmã Lucy até uma saleta que conhecia muito bem; sempre era mandada para lá quando aprontava.

Muitas coisas aconteciam com Mérope:

Quando ela estava limpando as coisas, irritada, acabava quebrando algo.

Quando tinha medo ficava tão atrapalhada que sem ver derrubava alguns objetos.

Quando dormia, às vezes tinha tantos pesadelos, que a tiravam do quarto para não acordar as outras.

Na saleta estava uma senhora de longas vestes verdes, bem engraçadas para Mérope, um coque bem firme, óculos e uma expressão firme, mas um sorriso simpático.

- Sou Minerva McGonagall. - a senhora disse.

- Mérope. - disse sorrindo.

- Irmã Lucy, poderia me deixar a sós com a senhorita Mérope por um momento.

Senhorita? Ah. Que pena. Ela não era da sua família, porque se não a chamaria pelo nome, não diria senhorita. Mérope parou de sorrir, suas esperanças e sonhos de um minuto atrás se desmanchando vagarosamente, como uma folha de papel no mar.

Irmã Lucy as deixou sozinhas.

- Sente-se. - disse Minerva, sentando.

- Sim, senhora. - respondeu.

- Eu sou diretora de uma escola, Hogwarts, e acredito que você seja capacitada para esse tipo de... - ela pareceu incerta - ensino.

- Eu, senhora? Tem certeza? - Mérope ficou confusa.

- Você é uma bruxa.

Mérope ficou confusa. Ela não podia ser uma bruxa, ela não era má. Ser bruxa era errado, ela seria castigada se alguém soubesse. Não podia ir para aquela escola.

- Eu sinto muito, mas a senhora se enganou. Não sou uma bruxa. Isso é errado.

Minerva sorriu suavemente.

- Não é errado, querida. É apenas um segredo. - Minerva disse - Você não é obrigada a ir, mas pode ir se quiser.

Sair do orfanato? Ir para uma escola longe de tudo aquilo? Poder ter chance de encontrar sua família? CLARO QUE IRIA.

- Claro que quero! - levantou-se - Senhora. - completou encabulada.

- Então vamos, vou levá-la para comprar seu material escolar. - Minerva levantou-se.

As duas saíram do orfanato e caminharam um pouco até o que parecia ser um bar. De lá, foram até os fundos, onde havia uma parede e um latão de lixo.

Minerva tirou a varinha das vestes e bateu em alguns tijolos e eles magicamente se separaram, abrindo espaço para as duas entrarem em uma rua estreita, cheia de lojinhas.

Elas passaram a manhã fazendo compras. Foram comprar livros, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros. Também compraram um caldeirão e ingredientes para poções, além de uma varinha.

Antes de irem comprar o uniforme da escola, Minerva achou que seria melhor levá-la para comer algo, ela parecia muito pálida,

Enquanto Mérope tomava sorvete, uma senhora baixa e ruiva que vinha com cinco crianças ruivas, cumprimenta Minerva.

- Minerva, o que está fazendo por aqui, querida?

- Estou levando a jovem Mérope para comprar seu material escolar.

- Nascida trouxa? - pergunta.

- Não sei ao certo, ela mora em um orfanato. Bermont House.

- O que é trouxa, senhora? - pergunta Mérope.

- Todos os que não são bruxos, meu bem. - diz Molly - Terminaram as compras?

- Não, ainda falta o uniforme.

- Então por que não deixa que eu leve Mérope? Você parece cansada.

A vice diretora sorri e concorda.

- Tudo bem para você? - pergunta para Mérope.

- Sim, senhora.

- Então venha, querida. Depois eu deixo você em Bermont House.

A idéia de voltar ao orfanato não agradou Mérope, ela pensou que mesmo sendo verão, ela já poderia ir para a escola. Tolice imaginar que sua vida mudaria tão rápido.

Molly pareceu perceber que apenas a menção do orfanato entristeceu Mérope e mudou de assunto.

- Vamos comprar suas vestes e as de Percy. Ele é monitor. - ela apontou para o filho - Estes tão: Ronald, Gina; que ainda não vai para Hogwarts, Fred e Jorge.

Ronald era alto para sua idade, bem ruivo e cheio de sardas. Já Gina parecia emburrada e era uma menina bem pequena e bastante corada. Fred e Jorge eram gêmeos idênticos, e tinham um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto.

Enquanto caminhavam, Ronald puxou assunto com ela, mas logo começou a falar de um jogo chamado quadribol e disse que eram jogados em vassouras. Mérope imaginou como seria difícil segurar a vassoura e jogar bola com a outra mão.

Estava muito quente dentro da loja, e quando Mérope havia experimentado suas vestes e Molly pediu para ver, incomodou-se com os longos cabelos da menina caindo sobre o rosto suado.

- Vamos prender seus cachinhos, está muito quente.

Antes que Mérope pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Molly pegou seus cabelos com a mão esquerda e passou um elástico em volta deles com a outra mão, deixando a mostra várias cicatrizes no rosto da menina.

- Merlin! Quem te machucou querida?

- Ninguém! - Mérope apressou em dizer - Foi um acidente.

Não era mentira. Não havia sido machucada por ninguém, seus machucados eram a penitência por seus erros, então, tecnicamente não era errado machucá-la quando merecia, certo? O problema era que ninguém poderia saber dos seus castigos, se não ela seria castigada novamente.

- Não vou deixar eles te machucarem de novo, essa gente não toca mais em você.

- Não me machucaram! - Mérope entrou em desespero.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Molly a abraçou - Troque de roupa, vamos almoçar.

Molly a convidou para almoçar em sua casa, e Mérope acabou aceitando, depois de uma certa relutância.

Eles iriam via Flu, e Mérope, como não sabia como fazer, iria depois de Percy.

O ruivo entrou na lareira de uma das lojas, pegou um pó de um vasinho de barro e jogou sobre os próprios pés. Aterrorizada, Mérope viu o jovem ruivo ser envolvido por chamas verdes, e as imagens de seus pesadelos vieram a sua mente, somado com a falta de sal em seu organismo, Mérope desmaiou.


	2. Hogwarts

Olha eu aqui *-*

Espero que gostem, é meio que uma 'versão' de Pedra Filosofal.

Beijos :*

Florence D. P. Snape: Não, não é a mãe do Voldemort. rs. Como você e só o amor salva, eu criei Mérope sem lembrar da mãe do Voldemort, então inventei um significado pra isso depois, rs. Entendeu? Minha fic é tão confusa as vezes que nem eu entendo. Mas você, com seu intelecto superior, entende, concerteza. Florence continua Florence, e poucas datas são alteradas. *---* Mérope fica mais bonita e corajosa, prometo.

Thainá Rickman: Vocês vão saber logo, prometo. Segundo ano. Agora o Harry, assim como o Sev, é bobo. Só sabe do meio pro final.

* * *

Sua cabeça doía, mas o resto do seu corpo estava anormalmente confortável.

- Acho que devíamos ter contado sobre a parte de parecer pegar fogo. - comentou Fred.

- Ela está fraca. Olhe como está magrinha e pálida. - disse a senhora Weasley.

Mérope abriu os olhos, vendo vários ruivos preocupados observando-a.

- Está bem?

- Sim, senhora.

A garota sentou no sofá, e logo Molly apareceu com um prato tão cheio que Mérope pensou ser para os sete filhos e ela. Depois de comer ela e Rony foram até o pomar, conversaram bastante e ela o achou bastante agradável. Gina era muito quieta, mais foi gentil emprestando suas roupas para Mérope. Depois de um banho, dos cuidados de Molly em suas cicatrizes e alguns dias - depois de muito dizer que poderia voltar para o orfanato e que não queria incomodar - Mérope estava muito mais bonita, feliz e saudável.

Senhor Weasley era muito simpático, mas Mérope se sentia muito mal abusando da hospitalidade deles. Gostava da casa deles, deles e principalmente da comida de Molly.

***

**Setembro de 1991**

Mérope e Ronald procuravam uma cabine vazia no Expresso de Hogwarts, sem sucesso. Acabaram encontrando um quase vazio, onde um garoto magrelo, de cabelos negros despenteados e olhos verdes, estava sozinho.

- Podemos sentar com você? As outras cabines estão vazias. - perguntou Ronald.

- Claro.

Os dois se acomodaram e acomodaram suas malas em um silêncio constrangedor.

- Eu sou Ronald Weasley. - começou, estendendo a mão - E essa é minha amiga, Mérope.

Mérope não gostou de ser apresentada por Rony. Ela podia falar sozinha, não precisava de ajuda nenhuma.

- Sou Harry. - disse apertando a mão de Ronald, depois a de Mérope - Harry Potter.

Rony pareceu chocado, mas Mérope não achou grande coisa. Nome legal, olhos bonitos... cicatriz engraçada.

- Você é Harry Potter?! - questionou o ruivo.

Claro que ele era Harry Potter. Ora, Ronald não ouviu da primeira vez?

Harry confirma, encabulado.

- Você tem... - Ronald olha para os lados - Aquela cicatriz?

Agora havia passado dos limites! Ela havia visto a cicatriz, como Ronald, que estava mais perto, não havia visto?

- Sim. - respondeu levantando o cabelo.

- Ual.

Mérope percebeu que deveria haver algo nessa cicatriz e nesse nome, algo que ela, que passara a vida sem saber nada sobre o mundo bruxo, não sabia ainda. Perguntar na frente de Harry não lhe parecia agradável.

Ela mudou sua posição sobre isso quando Harry disse que não tinha time de quadribol, porque não sabia o que era isso. Talvez ela não fosse a única perdida.

***

O castelo era gigante, e os alunos eram divididos por casas. Nesse momento, um chapéu velho, que acabara de cantar, estava sobre sua cabeça, gritando:

- GRIFINÓRIA.

Mérope correu até a mesa onde estavam os Weasley e Harry. Havia sido a última a ser selecionada.

O jantar era tão gostoso que seria comparável a comida da senhora Weasley. O que mais a incomodou foram os fantasmas, principalmente Nicholas.

- Tudo bem, Harry? - perguntou Percy.

- Sim... - ele olhou para Snape - Quem é aquele professor?

- Snape, ensina poções.

- Ele não tem cara de que ensina poções. - disse Mérope.

Ela havia imaginado alguém gentil, talvez uma mulher, como a senhora Weasley.

- Tem cara de que ensina mil e um modos de tomar banho sem molhar os cabelos, não acha, Mérope? - perguntou Fred.

Mesmo sendo errado rir de um professor, Mérope riu. E não se sentiu culpada.

- Ele gosta das Artes das Trevas. - disse Percy, que não havia dado nenhuma risada.

- Deveria gostar mais de shampo. - falou Jorge.

Mais risadas.

***

As aulas de feitiço eram por conta do pequeno professor Flotwick, que ficou radiante com a presença de Harry. Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas era a aula mais patética, o que pareceu, para Mérope, desapontar Harry.

Sexta-Feira foi o melhor dia de Mérope, Harry e Ronald, porque pela primeira vez conseguiram chegar ao salão principal na primeira tentativa.

- Que aulas temos hoje, Mérope? - perguntou Harry.

- Poções duplas com a sonserina. - respondeu, checando seu horário.

- Todos dizem que o professor Snape protege os alunos da sonserina. - disse Ronald.

- Vamos descobrir? - perguntou Mérope, levantando-se.

As masmorras era o lugar mais frio de todo o castelo, e o professor Snape tinha uma voz baixa e controlada, deixando Mérope, que não havia dormido muito, morrendo de sono.

Ela viu Ronald quase cair sobre a carteira, aquele dever de transfiguração devia ter sido deixado para o final de semana! Pelo menos não corriam tanto risco de morrer irritando Minerva como tinham irritando Snape.

Durante a chamada ela percebeu a ironia ao chamar Harry de celebridade e estranhar, assim como a maioria dos outros professores, o fato de Mérope não ter sobrenome. Mas ele pareceu mais intrigado do que qualquer outro.

Só quando Snape levantou um pouco a voz para fazer perguntas a Harry, Mérope lembrou-se de onde estava. O que diabos era losna? Mérope só não riu de medo do professor e pena de Harry.

Um menino loiro no fundo da sala começou a rir das respostas de Harry, - Não sei, professor - mas com um olhar firme, Mérope fez ele se calar imediatamente.

Logo após o show de perguntas, o professor pediu, ou melhor, mandou que tods misturassem corretamente uma poção para curar furúnculos. Com tudo rotulado e as instruções no livro, Mérope achou bem fácil e divertido.

Harry pareceu mais irritado com o fato da poção de Mérope estar perfeita e Snape fingir não ter visto do que ela mesma. Já estava acostumada a nenhum reconhecimento por seus acertos e muita punição por seus erros.

- Ficou incrível. - comentou Harry.

- Obrigado, a sua ficou ótima também. - mentiu.

Imediatamente, ouve uma explosão e um menino, Neville, disse Harry, ficou coberto de furúnculos. Era o fim da aula.

***

Os três subiam as escadas para fora das masmorras.

- Harry, acho que Snape não gostou de você.

- Você acha, Mérope? - perguntou chocado.

- O que você estava dizendo antes, sobre Hagrid? - perguntou Ronald, mudando de assunto.

- Ele disse para ir visitá-lo, querem ir? - perguntou Harry.

- Claro. - respondeu Ronald.

Mérope não os seguiu.

-E você, Mérope?

- Ah, vão vocês, Harry.

- Vai ficar sozinha? - perguntou Harry.

- Não, olhe que escola cheia.

Ouviu a risada de Ronald ficar mais baixa conforme se afastava deles, voltando para as masmorras. Mérope acabou encontrando o professor Snape, que parecia bastante perturbado. Mérope pensou em ignorá-lo, como ele havia feito com sua poção, mas algo a impediu.

- Tudo bem, senhor? - sussurrou.

Ela não pode negar que ele ficou surpreso, ela ficou surpresa com a própria ação também! Mas pela primeira vez, desde o primeiro dia de aula, ela se arerpendeu por rir do professor, agora lhe parecia algo tão terrível.

- Sim. - respondeu, incerto.

Mérope já havia voltado a andar quando ele disse:

- Seu nome está incompleto na lista de chamada.

- Não, senhora. É só aquilo mesmo.

Logo, Mérope percebeu que "aquilo" não havia sido a palavra mais adequada para se referir ao próprio nome. Ela acenou vagamente e voltou a caminhar.

Não muito mais tarde Harry e Ronald voltaram com uma novidade:

O banco dos bruxos, Gringotes, havia sido arrombado no mesmo dia em que Harry e Hagrid haviam entrado no bando e, curiosamente, no mesmo cofre em que Hagrid havia pego um pacote secreto para Hogwarts.

- Sei que o Hagrid sabe mais, só que não quer me contar.

- Teorias de conspiração, Harry? - Mérope riu baixinho - Vamos para o Salão comunal.

Harry ficou frustrado com a falta de atenção que Mérope deu para o arrombamento. A sua "fama" não tinha significado para ela, isso não o irritava, o que irritava era o fato dela, as vezes, se achar tão esperta.


	3. Presilha

Todo mundo vai dizer "aai, que pequeno!" Eu postei a One Shot, não reclamem (FLORENCEE). Eu também prometo que o prox cap vai ser muito logo e muito grande e com Sev fofuxo. ops, falei o apelido dele! kk

Florzitá (Florence): Eu sei, sou sempre meio... obvia. Bom, tente adiivinha mais! Quem são os papis dela, pq tava no orfanato e não com o 'irmãozito' ?

Thá ! : Ai, vc é folgada d+. Usa minhas jaquetas, meus lapis de cor, toma minha coca cola e agora quer saber o FINAL DA MINHA FIC? Seu ego é tão grande? Vc acha que simples 7 anos de amizade e cumplicidade, para serem completados dia 13 de abril de 2010 são mais importantes doq meu segredo? rs. Não vou contar. rsrs.

* * *

Em uma linda quinta feira, Mérope acordou toda animada. Era a primeira aula de vôo.

Não era uma coisa totalmente nova, ela havia experimentado isso nas férias com os Weasley, e mostrara grande talento.

Entre as coisas que ganhara da senhora Weasley, havia um lindo prendedor de cabelo, que era de Gina. Mérope nunca tivera nada do tipo e achava loucura dar algo tão lindo. Mesmo assim, Molly insistiu tanto que ela acabou aceitando. Colocou a presilha.

Desceu para o café da manhã e Harry a esperava.

- Onde está o Rony? - perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Estava com fome, não quis te esperar.

Conversar com Harry, a sós, era muito melhor. Mérope sentia que de alguma forma Harry a entendia melhor e eles compartilhavam sentimentos que Rony não. A falta dos pais, ser criado por trouxas.

Depois do café da manhã os três foram para o pátio, ter aulas de vôo.

- Você está com vantagem nessa aula Mérope. - disse Ronald - Sempre reclama que eu sou melhor por ter irmãos mais velhos que já estudaram aqui.

Era mentira. E não fazia sentido. Mas Mérope ignorou, como praticamente tudo o que Ronald dizia.

As vassouras eram bem velhas. Mérope as achou muito parecidas com as vassouras que tinham no orfanato e duvidou que elas pudessem sair do chão.

Porem Harry parecia preocupado com outra coisa. As aulas de vôo, assim como as de poções, eram com a sonserina.

- Fazer papel de palhaço na frente do Draco. - sussurrou Harry.

- Não entendo como se importa tanto Harry.

Mérope nunca entenderia os meninos. Qual era o problema? Havia mais pessoas, porque passar vergonha na frente de Draco o deixaria mais chateado do que passar vergonha na frente, por exemplo, de Mérope? Talvez ela estivesse ficando um pouco... maluca.

A professora mandou que colocassem a mão direita sobre a vassoura e dissessem "em pé" e mesmo parecendo ridículo, Mérope fez. Imediatamente, para sua surpresa, sua vassoura foi parar em sua mão. Assim como a de Draco e Harry.

Só na terceira tentativa que Rony obteve sucesso. Mas não muito sucesso, pois a vassoura acertou sua cabeça. Mérope correu até ele, preocupada, e ouviu Harry rir. Ele não era amigo de Rony?

A professora ignorou o acidente e deu as instruções:

Subir na vassoura, dar um impulso com o pé, voar por alguns segundos, inclinar o corpo para frente e voltar para o chão. Simples.

Talvez não tão simples assim, porque a vassoura de Neville descontrolou-se e ele acabou caindo e quebrando o pulso.

- Eu vou levá-lo para a enfermaria - avisou Madame Hooch - Mas se alguma vassoura sair do chão, quem estiver nela será expulso imediatamente!

- Neville anda sem sorte. - comentou Mérope.

Sem que ela percebesse, Draco Malfoy se aproximou por traz e pegou a presilha do cabelo dela.

- Devolva Malfoy! - disse Harry, assim que viu a presilha nas mãos do loiro.

- Não. - respondeu firme - Venha pegar.

Draco subiu na vassoura e subiu o mais alto que conseguiu, ignorando o que a professora disse. Harry o seguiu em sua vassoura, ignorando os gritos de Mérope.

- Que idiotas! - gritou Mérope - Vão ser expulsos por uma presilha.

A presilha que a pouco tempo lhe parecera muito valiosa para ser um presente, valia bem menos que os estudos e a segurança de Harry. Ou Draco, claro.

No ar, Malfoy jogou a presilha de Mérope, com muita força. Harry acelerou para pegá-la e conseguiu apanhá-la antes que ela caísse no chão.

Todos os alunos começaram a aplaudir, menos os amigos de Draco e Mérope.

Harry colocou a presilha de volta no cabelo de Mérope, que não agradeceu, mas também não deu bronca. Aliais, nem tempo para isso, já que Minerva apareceu imediatamente no pátio e levou Harry com ela sem explicar o motivo. Mas todos sabiam: EXPULSÃO!

***

No jantar Mérope teve uma surpresa. Ao invés de ser expulso, Harry entrara para o time de quadribol da Grifinória, como apanhador.

- Você devia agradecer o Malfoy. - disse Mérope.

Harry a olhou estranho. Agradecer o Malfoy? Ficara louca? Nem em mil anos Harry admitiria que foi por causa de Malfoy que entrara para o time de quadribol. Havia sido por causa da presilha de Mérope.


	4. Feliz Natal

**Florence e Thá:** Capítulo maior do que o anterior, menor do que esperavamos... Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

A notícia de que Harry entrara para o time de quadribol da Grifinória se espalhou rapidamente pela escola, deixando um certo loiro muito irritado.

- Malfoy está furioso... - disse Mérope, enquanto eles jantavam.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam, discretamente. Mérope percebeu.

- O que foi? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Malfoy desafiou Harry para um duelo.

Mérope riu.

- Duelo? Fala sério! Estamos no primeiro ano... Quem duela no primeiro ano? Não sabemos nada.

Harry pareceu desconfortável.

- Você não aceitou, não é Harry?

- Mérope... - começou.

- Esquece. - interrompeu - Quando e onde?

- Meia noite na Sala de Troféus. - disse o moreno.

- Façam algum barulho, perto do dormitório feminino. Não muito alto.

Ela saiu da mesa com a expressão severa, enquanto Harry sorria suavemente.

Enquanto caminhava rapidamente até o Salão Comunal, Mérope pensou em como era tolice duelar e mais tolice ainda tentar impedir Harry.

Bobagem era duelar em uma sala repleta de troféus e peças delicadas, principalmente depois do horário de dormir.

Deitou cedo, mas não dormiu. Ficou com ouvidos atentos a qualquer som, enquanto suas colegas de quarto dormiam.

De repente ela ouve um baque forte e um gemido. Desce as escadas correndo.

Harry estava lá, junto a Rony, que segurava o joelho e fazia uma careta.

- O que houve?

- Rony caiu. - disse Harry, mas observando a cara de Mérope, percebeu que isso ela já havia notado - Eu ia te chamar!

- Vou fingir que acredito. Vamos logo.

Mérope tomou a dianteria, surpreendendo os dois meninos.

Com pouco tempo no mundo bruxo, Mérope mudara quase que totalmente seu modo de agir. Ela era mais independente e segura, não era maisaquela menina medrosa do orfanato.

O castelo, para sorte deles, parecia deserto. Não havia sinal algum de Filch ou sua gata, Madame Nora.

A sala de troféus era muito bonita, um lugar nada apopriado para um duelo.

Draco não erstava lá, o que fez mérope pensar que ele não era tão burro quanto ela achava. Eles eram! Draco havia armado tudo para eles serem  
pegos andando pelo castelo depois da hora de dormir.

- Atrasado, aposto que está com medo. - disse Ronald.

- Harry, vamos embora.

- O que foi, Mérope?

Então um ruido vindo do corredor assustou os três. Harry ergueu a varinha quando ouviram uma voz bem diferente da do loiro.

- Eles estão por aqui Madame Nora, continue farejando.

Era Filch.

Mérope puxou Harry pelas roupas, que fez o mesmo com Ronald e sairam em disparada para a porta mais distante.

Estava um pouco escuro, mas com a pouca iluminação Mérope pode ver várias armaduras próximas da parede.

- Por aqui. - sussurrou.

Infelizmente, estava tão escuro que ela não viu uma das armaduras e acabou tropeçando. Antes que caisse, Harry a segurou pela cintura. Mas não pode impedir que a armadura fosse ao chão, com um estrépido alto o suficiente para acordar todo o castelo.

- Corram! - gritou Harry.

Os três corriam sem saber para onde estavam indo ou se Filch os seguia. Atraz de uma rapeçaria encontraram uma passagem secreta e foram parar próximos a sala de feitiços, que ficava distante da sala de troféus.

- Rápido, temos que voltar à torre da Grifinória. - disse Ronald quando Mérope parou para tomar fôlego.

- Eu... Não aguento... - arfou.

Quando voltaram a caminhar ouviram uma porta sendo aberta. Pirraça começou a rir.

- Quieto! Vanis ser expulsos se nos encontrarem, Pirraça! - disse Mérope.

- Que feio! Passeando no meio da noite. Acho que vou contar.

- Saia dá frente! - disse Rony, ríspido.

Pirraça pareceu ofendido.

- ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA! - berrou - ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO.

Voltaram a correr e só pararam quando encontraram uma porta que estava trancada.

- Alguém lembra de algum feitiço que destranque portas? - questiou Mérope.

- Começa com A! - lembrou Ronald.

- ALORROMORA! - gritaram Harry e Mérope ao mesmo tempo, apontando as respectivas varinhas para a porta.

Entraram rapidamente, fecharam a porta e ficaram escutando Filch brigando com Pirraça.

- Nossa, essa foi por pouco! - Mérope falou - Que foi? - perguntou quando Harry começou a puxar a sua roupa.

Ela virou e viu um cachorro enorme, de três cabeças, que salivava olhando para o trio.

! - gritaram juntos.

Eles sairam de lá e correram sem parar até o retrato da mulher gorda, no sétimo andar.

- Terceiro andar... - disse Harry.

- Seu sei. - disse Mérope.

- Senha! - exigiu o retrato.

Eles não se lembravam da senha. Ficaram desesperados e para piorar a situação, Pirraça voltou.

- Não lembra a senha? Vocês estão encrencados! - ele riu - Eu sei. eu sei, eu sei.

- Qual é? - perguntou Harry.

- Não digo nada se não pedirem "por favor".

- POR FAVOOOOOOOR! - pediram.

- Nada. - Pirraça riu.

Antes que Harry e Rony matassem o já falecido, Mérope lembrou de uma coisa.

- Espera! - disse levantando a mão e olhando para a palma - Focinho de porco.

O quadro girou ára a frente e eles entraram rapidamente no Salão Comunal.

Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, Mérope começou.

- Vocês viram o alçapão? Embaixo do cachorro? Aposto que o que Hagrid trouxe está lá embaixo. - concluiu teatralmente, arrancando gargalhadasdos garotos - Boa noite, meninos.

- Boa noite. - respondeu Ronald.

- Sonhe com o Pirraça. - disse Harry, e antes que ela desaparecesse na escada do dormitório feminino, mostrou a língua.

Apesar do perigo, pensou Mérope, foi divertido.

***

Estava muito frio naquele inívio de novembro, e a Sala Comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Mérope terminava os deveres, Ronald no lugar de fazê-los desenhava um leão e Harry não conseguia se consentrar por causa do primeiro jogo de quadribol, que seria no dia seguinte.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim... - espondeu Harry - Snaoe pegou meu livro, Mérope.

Mérope sentiu vontade de rir do modo infantil com que Harry disse aquilo.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele me odeia.

Ronald riu. Mérope teve uma idéia.

- Ele deve estar na sala dos professores. Por que não vai lá e pede o livro?

- Por que ele entregaria? - Ronald ficou confuso.

- Porque está na frente dos outros professores. Não ia negar UM LIVRO.

- Boa idéia. - disse Harry, feliz - Vou indo.

Depois que Harry saiu, Mérope comentou.

- É bom ele se distrair com livros, sabe... Ele só pensa em quadribol a maior parte do tempo.

Ronald parou de desenhar.

- Você sabe que livro o professor Snape pegou dele?

- Quadribol atravez dos séculos.

Mérope rosnou algo sobre meninos e quadribol enquanto arrumava seu material e subia para o dormitório feminino.

***

Na manhã seguinte, encontrou Harry no Salão Comunal, sozinho novamente.

- Bom dia. - abraçou o amigo - Então, é o grande dia!

- Não me esperou ontem a noite. - disse chateado.

- Estava com sono. Desculpe. Conseguiu o livro?

- Não.

Começaram a andar.

- Snape está machucado.

- Machucado?! Onde?!

- Na perna. E quando entrei ele estava falando com o Filch sobre como é impossível olhar para três cabeças ao mesmo tempo.

Merope e Harry sentaram-se na mesa.

- Não acha que ele está tentando roubar aquilo não é, Harry? - perguntou, preocupada.

- Ele sabe. - disse Ronald - É obvio.

- Esqueçam isso meninos. - ela viu Harry mexer na comida com o garfo, sem realmente comer - Coma, Harry.

- Não estou com fome.

- Sem drama, é só um jogo.

Ronald pareceu ofendido.

- Se não comer Harry, vou ser obrigada a enfiar essa torrada na sua garganta.

- Vai matá-lo? - Rony esbugalhou os olhos.

Ela ignorou o comentário.

- Você não faria isso comigo, Mérope. - Harry sorriu.

- Existem poucas coisas que eu não faria. - ela pegou a torrada, pisou no pé de Harry e quando ele abriu a boca para gritar, Mérope enfiou a torrada.

- Você é muito louca. - disse Rony, enquanto Harry tossia.

- Vamos logo! - ela levantou e bateu as mãos na roupa para tirar os farelos da mão.

***

A arquibancada estava lotada e Mérope logo avistou Hagrid. Nunca falara com ele, mas havia visto quando chegou a Hogwarts.

- Olá Ronald. - ele disse, animado - Você deve ser Mérope.

- Sim, senhor.

- Me chame de Rúbeo.

Mérope o achou bastante simpático, apesar de ter uma altura intimidante.

O jogo começou.

Preocupada com a estréia do amigo, Mérope não prestava muita atenção no placar e passou o jogo todo pensando em como era uma falta de juizo deixar um garotinho de onze anos jogar algo tão violento.

Tudo piorou quando a vassoura de Harry começou a jogá-lo de um lado para o outro, descontroladamente.

- Acho que ele perdeu o controle da vassoura. – disse Hagrid.

Ronald pegou o binóculo de Hagrid, mas não olhou para Harry, lá no alto, e sim para a multidão.

- Eu sabia. – sussurrou – Snape. Ele está azarando a vassoura de Harry.

O ruivo soltou os binóculos e comçou a caminhar em direção a arquibancada onde estava o professor Snape, com Mérope o seguindo.

Estavam por baixo da arquibandaca, próximos o bastante. Mérope tentou impedir Rony, mas ele colocou fogo nas vestes do professor e saiu em disparada para a arquibancada onde estavam. Na pressa, acavatam derrubando o professor Quirrell que estava na arquibancada entre as duas.

A vassoura de Harry voltou ao normal. Logo ele começou a voar de volta ao chão, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.

- Apanhei o pomo! - ele gritou.

Grifinória vence Soncerina.

***

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, os três estavam na casa de Hagrid, tomando chá.

- Snape estava azarando a vassoura de Harry. Eu vi! Estava murmurando coisas, não despregava os olhos de você.

- Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas? - perguntou Hagrid.

- Ele tentou passas pelo cão de três cabeças. - falou Harry - Ele quer pegar o que o cão esconde.

- Harry... - disse Mérope, em tom de aviso.

- Como sabem sobre o Fofo? - questioinou Hagrid.

- Fofo? - disseram os três juntos.

- Ele é meu! Emprestei a Dumbledore para guardar... - ele parou - Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Sabemos que ele quer o que tem lá, mas não sabemos o que é!

- Esqueçam tudo isso - disse Hagrid - Isso só diz respeito ao professor Dumbledore e ao Nicolau Flamel.

Hagrid logo percebeu que falara demais.

***

Em dezembro Hogwarts foi coberta pela neve.

Harry ficaria em Hogwarts durante as férias de Natal, assim como Rony, cuja família iria viajar para a Romênia, visitar Carlinhos, um dos irmãos dele.

Mérope não queria voltar para o orfanato.

Enquanto saiam da aula de poções, encontraram Hagrid trazendo uma árvore enorme para o castelo.

- Olá, Hagrid. Quer ajuda? - ofereceu Ronald.

- Saia da minha frente, Weasley. - disse Draco - Ou está querendo só uns trocados? Talvez se torne guarda caças...

- Deixa ele em paz Malfoy. - disse Mérope.

- Por quê? - disse arrogante - Vai me machucar, orfã?

- Não. - disse Harry, pegando Draco pelo colarinho - Eu vou te machucar.

Mérope percebeu o professor Snape se aproximando.

- Harry, o Snape. - sussurrou.

O moreno soltou Draco, contrariado, antes que Snape chegasse próximo o suficiente.

- Na próxima eu pego ele. - rosnou.

- Não pega não! Vai arrumar confusão com o professor Snape!

- Odeio esses dois. - disse Harry.

- Esqueça eles, é Natal. Bem, é quase Natal.

- Quantos dias faltam para as férias? - perguntou Hagrid.

- Um. Vamos logo para a biblioteca, meninos.

- Vão estudar na véspera das férias? - questionou Hagrid.

- Não! Estamos tentando descobrir quem é Nicolau Flamel.

Os três saíram a caminho da biblioteca, ignorando o olhar chocado de Hagrid.

Eles procuraram Nicolau Flamel em vários livros, mas não encontraram nada. O único lugar em que não haviam procurado era a seção reservada.

- Nunca que um professor vai entregar uma autorização assim, sem dizermos para que. - disse Mérope.

- Por que não pede ao Snape? - ironizou Ronald.

- Temos que procurar na seção reservada! - insistiu Harry.

- Você está falando de quebrar as regras, sair no meio da noite e correr perigo de ficar em detenção?

- Sim, Mérope. - respondeu incerto.

- Ok, estou nessa.

- Temos que ir depois das férias.

- Rony tem razão, Harry. Vai ficar meio obvio se alguém for ouvido andando pelo castelo, da grifinória só vai ficar a gente.

***

As férias começaram e o castelo ficou quase vazio. O melhor, para Mérope, era a sala comunal sempre vazia, onde podiam falar todo o tipo de bobagens e especulações sobre Nicolau Flamel.

Ronald ensinou Mérope e Harry a jogarem xadrez bruxo, e os três ficavam até tarde jogando.

Na manhã de Natal, Mérope acordou e encontrou vários presentes ao pé da sua cama. Juntou todos e correu, vestindo um robe por cima do pijama acinzentado do orfanato, para o dormitório dos meninos.

- Feliz Natal! - disse.

Os meninos já estavam acordados quando Mérope chegou.

Harry a abraçou, desejando Feliz Natal, e Ronald, que acabara de acordar, resmungou.

- Eu ganhei um suéter e chocolates! - disse Harry - E Hagrid mandou um flauta. E você?

Mérope sentou na cama de Harry e desembrulhou um dos pacotes.

- Um cachecol! - mostrou - Rosa.

- Foi minha mãe. - disse Ronald, corando.

- É muito bonito. - disse Harry, enquanto colocava o cachecol em Mérope.

- Também ganhei chocolates. - disse desembrulhando uma barra.

Sem muita paciência, enquanto a amiga mordia a barra de chocolate, Harry pegou o enorme pacote que ela ainda não tinha aberto e começou a desembrulhar. Mérope pareceu não se importar, mas Rony reclamou.

- Harry! Que falta de educação!

Rindo, Mérope ajudou Harry com o embrulho. Dentro dele estava um blusão muito bonito, rosa e azul. Junto dele estava um lindo ursinho branco.

- Quem mandou? - perguntou Rony.

- Não tem nome.

Tudo cheirava como muito novo, até mais do que suas vestes da escola. Ela tirou o robe e colocou o blusão por cima do pijama, depois ajeitou melhor o cachecol.

- Como estou? - perguntou.

- Rosa. - respondeu Harry, rindo.

Ainda tinham um pacote de Mérope e um de Harry.

No pacote dela, estava um lindo prendedor de cabelo, em formato de borboleta.

- Também não tem nome. - disse Mérope.

- Talvez seja da mesma pessoa.

- Mas então por que não colocar no mesmo pacote, Harry?

Ele não respondeu.

Mérope abriu o último pacote de Harry. Uma capa muito leve, sedosa e prateada estava dentro do embrulho.

- É uma capa de invisibilidade! - exclamou Ronald.

- Invisibilidade? Quem mandou, Harry?

- Não tem assinatura. - olhou Mérope, divertido - Só diz faça bom uso. E diz que era do meu pai.

- Bom uso?

***

Mérope e Harry caminhavam juntos, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Após o jantar eles pegaram a capa e foram até a biblioteca, na seção reservada.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: você procura na esquerda e eu na direta. - disse Mérope, tirando a capa.

- Está bem, eu acho. - disse Harry, desconfiado de que haviam mais livros na parte esquerda da sala.

Duas horas de procura e Mérope estava com tanto sono, que sentou no chão com alguns livros, e adormeceu enquanto os folheava.

- Mérope. - sussurrou Harry - Mérope, eu encontrei.

* * *

Vamos deixar a Florence para a próxima, rs. Beijos amores, e quem está lendo [eu sei que estão!] e não está comentando, pode comentar, nem que seja pra falar mal!

Até a próxima *-*


	5. A Pedra Filosofal

**Florence:** Eu sou tão legal que att hoje de novo. Eu não sou o máximo?

**Thá:** Tome isso sua leitora ingrata! kk

* * *

- O pomo? - perguntou, com sono.

- Não! Eu encontrei Nicolau Flamel.

Mérope despertou totalmente, levantou-se e começou a perguntar.

- Onde? Quem é ele?

- Nesse livro. - ele mostrou a capa velha - Ele é o único que produz a Pedra Filosofal.

- Pedra Filosofal? - ela fez uma careta - Não é aquele negocio que produz o elixir da vida? Que deixa quem o bebe imortal?

- Esse mesmo. - confirmou Harry - É isso que Snape quer.

- Lá vem você com essa história de... - Mérope parou de falar quando ouviu um miado - A gata o Filch.

Eles esconderam-se debaixo da capa e voltaram para a torre da Grifinória.

***

Quando acordaram, Mérope e Harry contaram o que descobriram sobre Nicolau Flamel para Rony.

***

O período letivo logo recomeçou e, assim como as aulas, voltaram os jogos de Quadribol.

- Snape vai apitar o jogo. - resmungou Harry, durante o café da manhã - Ele vai ser tão imparcial quanto...

- Você? - ela sorriu - Você não é tão imparcial quanto pensa.

Antes que Harry pudesse começar a discutir com ela, Mérope levantou e foi sozinha para a arquibancada.

Ronald havia instruído Harry a terminar com o jogo o mais rapidamente possível.

Harry pareceu concordar com o amigo, pois antes de completar cinco minutos no ar, pegou o pomo.

***

Harry estava demorando a voltar do vestiário, e como a Sala Comunal estava uma bagunça, Mérope achou melhor esperar o amigo do lado de fora.

- Mérope, Mérope! - Harry apareceu, correndo.

- Que foi?

- Temos que ir até uma sala vazia, preciso te contar o que descobri.

Eles correram até uma sala não muito distante, e assim que fechou a porta, Harry começou a falar.

- Snape está tentando obrigar Quirrell a roubar a Pedra Filosofal! E tem mais coisas protegendo a pedra do que só o Fofo!

- Você viu isso? - questionou Mérope.

- Claro que vi!

Mérope não tinha certeza, mas Harry não inventaria algo assim.

***

As férias de Páscoa foram horríveis. Eles ficaram o tempo todo na biblioteca, estudando. E ainda sofreram uma detenção, graças a Malfoy, por saírem depois da hora para ver o ovo de dragão que Rúbeo havia ganhado de um estranho que conheceu em um bar.

O dragãozinho foi mandado para a Romênia. Seu nome era Norberto.

***

- Voldemort está aqui! - disse Harry - Tentou me matar, na Floresta Proibida, durante a detenção!

Os três estavam sozinhos no Salão Comunal, após a detenção.

- Quem? - perguntou Mérope.

- Você-Sabe-Quem. - ajudou Rony.

- Ah. - Mérope pensou por uns instantes - Acha que o professor Snape quer a pedra para ele?

- Acho? - Harry se irritou - Tenho certeza!

Mérope revirou os olhos.

- Então me diz o que nós, alunos do primeiro ano, vamos fazer para impedir!

Harry subiu para o dormitório masculino irritado. Mérope se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

***

Eles debaixo de uma árvore em uma manhã de primavera, no dia seguinte ao fim dos testes.

- Nem acredito que estamos livres. - comemorou Rony - Aquele teste de poções quase me matou.

- O que vai me matar é essa dor na cicatriz. - reclamou Harry, esfregando a testa.

Fazia dias que Harry reclamava de dores, mas se recusava a ir para a enfermaria.

Harry pôs-se de pé de um salto.

- Onde é que você está indo? - perguntou Mérope sonolenta.

- Temos que encontrar Hagrid.

Harry começou a corre, com Mérope e Rony seguindo-o.

- Rúbeo, como era o homem que lhe deu Norberto?

- Não sei, ele não quis tirar a capa. - respondeu.

- O que ele disse? - perguntou Harry.

- Ele me perguntou com que tipo de animais eu lidava. Eu disse que depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza.

- Ele ficou interessado no Fofo?

- Claro que sim, Harry! Quantos cães de duas cabeças você já viu? Eu disse que o segredo de cada animal é saber como acalmá-lo. Fofo, por exemplo, é só escutar uma música, que cai no sono.

Hagrid pareceu assustado.

- Esqueçam o que eu disse! - exclamou - Onde vocês estão indo?

Os três correram para o castelo, sem saber exatamente para onde. Procurando a sala de Dumbledore, sem saber onde ela ficava.

- Dumbledore viajou! - disse Mérope, parando de correr.

- Como sabe? - perguntou Harry.

- Ele não estava no café da manhã, então perguntei para a professora Minerva. Ela disse que ele viajou.

- Por que não me disse? - Harry ficou irritado.

- Desculpe, eu esqueci.

- O que vamos fazer então? - desesperou-se Rony.

- Vamos ter que sair a noite e pegar a pedra primeiro.

Rony ficou pálido.

- Harry tem razão, Rony! É o único jeito. Se Voldemort pegar a pedra, ele vai voltar!

- Eu vou com a capa, no meio da noite.

- Cabemos os três aí? - perguntou Mérope.

- Nós três?

- Claro Harry, não achou que íamos deixar você na mão!

- Vamos juntos. - concluiu Mérope,

***

Era madrugada. Os três estavam no Salão Comunal. Harry levava a flauta que ganhara de Hagrid para fazer Fofo dormir, Mérope segurava a capa e Rony parecia tremer.

Por baixo da capa, caminhando pelos corredores, Mérope rezou em silêncio, pedindo que Filch não os achasse, que o cão não os matasse e eles chegassem antes de... Snape.

Quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, encontraram Fofo dormindo, e ao lado dele, uma harpa encantada.

Eles passaram pela pata do animal, abriram o alçapão e foram engolidos pela escuridão.

Lá encontraram uma sala, com fogo ao redor dela, de um lado vermelhas e do outro roxas, e vários vidros coloridos, que pareciam poções. Na verdade, eram poções. Havia um pergaminho com pistas para identificar cada uma, mas era uma charada.

- Não preciso das pistas. - disse Mérope, segurando os vidros.

- Tem certeza? - Rony pareceu incerto quando ela lhe entregou um dos vidros.

- Vai fazer você passar pelas chamas roxas sem se queimar. Suba pelo alçapão e chame Minerva.

- E você? - questionou Harry.

- Vamos dividir essa poção aqui. - ela mostrou outra poção.

Harry e Rony beberam as poções ao mesmo tempo, e Harry deixou um pouco para Mérope.

- Corra Ronald, antes que o efeito passe.

O rapaz correu entre as chamas, e não houve qualquer grito de dor.

Mérope tomou o resto da poção de Harry, ofereceu a mão para ele e passaram pelas chamas.

Do outro lado havia uma pessoa, que não era Snape. Tampouco Voldemort.

Era Quirrell.

- MALDITO! - gritou Mérope - Era você o tempo todo!

- Ora, vejam só. Potter e Mérope.

- Mas... Eu pensei que... Snape...

- Severo? - Quirrell riu - Ele tem o jeito mesmo.

- Snape tentou me matar! - gritou Harry.

- Não, não, não. Eu tentei matá-lo. Sua amiga Mérope, acabou me empurrando por acidente enquanto seguia Weasley quando ele colocou fogo nas vestes de Severo. Eu tentei matá-lo e teria conseguido se não fosse por Snape, murmurando aquele contra feitiço.

- Professor Snape tentou salvá-lo?

- Sim, querida, ele tentou.

- Foi tudo você! - gritou Mérope - Snape não estava fazendo você roubar a pedra, estava protegendo-a.

- Se sentem dois idiotas, não sentem? - ele virou-se para um espelho antigo - Sabe o que é isso, não sabe Mérope?

- O espelho de Ojesed. Ele mostra só o que mais desejamos ver. Mas você sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei. - ele aproximou-se dela - Me vejo com a pedra, mas não sei como pegá-la.

- Use a menina. - disse uma voz, vinda do turbante do professor.

Quirrell aproximou-se de Mérope, e Harry imediatamente ficou na frente dele.

- Não vai tocá-la.

Quirrell riu.

- Saia da frente, ou vou machucá-lo. - avisou Quirrell.

Antes que o professor pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Mérope ficou na frente do amigo.

- O que você quer? Eu não sei onde está a pedra.

Quirrell a pegou bruscamente pelo braço e levou-a até o espelho.

- Não a machuque! - exasperou-se a voz.

- O que é que você está vendo? - perguntou a Mérope.

Nesse momento, Mérope desejou que Harry estivesse com a pedra, em segurança. Quando viu o garoto pelo reflexo, ele tinha a pedra em sua mão e a colocava no bolso.

- Eu estou vendo Dumbledore. Ele aperta minha mão. Grifinória ganhou o campeonato das casas.

- Está mentindo. - avisou a voz.

- Fale a verdade! - gritou Quirrell, chacoalhando-a.

- Não a machuque! - gritou Harry e a voz, ao mesmo tempo.

Mérope fugiu de Quirrell e correu até Harry. O professor tirou o turbante. Havia um segundo rosto em sua nuca, era Voldemort.

- Não tenha medo, criança. Só preciso da pedra. Podemos nos unir, o que acham? Nós três. Eu, você e seu amigo.

- Não! - gritou Mérope, segurando a mão de Harry o mais forte que podia.

- Você está com a pedra, não está? - perguntou Voldemort - Entregue-a, ou machuco seu amiguinho.

- Não toque nele. A pedra não está aqui.

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM. - gritou rouco.

Mérope foi avançando na direção de Voldemort, soltando a mão de Harry.

- Não estou mentindo. Se quiser a pedra vai ter que consegui-la sozinho. Não sabemos como. - ele pareceu acreditar - Mas também não diria se soubesse.

Voldemort irritou-se.

- Pegue a pedra! Está com ela!

Quirrell avançou sobre Mérope, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry correu novamente para protegê-la.

A pele do professor queimava quando as mãos de Harry tocavam-o, e ele caiu inconsciente depois de alguns minutos de contato.

Mérope sentiu uma dor profunda, como se algo a atravessasse e apagou.

***

Harry estava lá, mas ela não o alcançava. Ele gritava muito, mas ela não o via. Simplesmente o sentia.

- HARRY! - gritou.

Mérope estava em um quarto da enfermaria e Harry estava adormecido ao seu lado.

Dumbledore observava a menina atentamente.

- A pedra... - começou.

- Está segura. - disse Dumbledore.

Deitou na cama, e virou-se, sentindo dores em todo o corpo. Adormeceu novamente.

***

Grifinória ganha o campeonato das casas, mas perdeu no Quadribol.

As férias de verão começaram e Mérope voltou para o orfanato.

* * *

Espero que gostem, comentem por favor.

Acho que vai ter mais uma att hoje *---*

Beijos


	6. Florence D P Snape

**Florence:** Aqui estão eles. Snape e Florence. Espero que não odeie muito *-*

* * *

No segundo ano de Mérope em Hogwarts, a maior novidade na escola era, sem dúvidas, o novo professor de DcTa.

Gilderoy Lockhart encantava todas as garotas, exceto Mérope, que o achava parecido com uma garota.

Entre a sobrecarga de deveres e um gato petrificado, Mérope se preocupava mais com Harry estar sendo culpado dos ataques do que com decorar os livros do seu arrogante professor, que colocava sua cor predileta como pergunta para teste.

Lilá tirou a nota máxima.

- Seria mais fácil com o professor Snape. - disse Ronald enquanto eles iam para o clube de duelos, de Lockhart.

- Preto. - Mérope e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo.

***

A sala estava lotada, e havia o que parecia ser uma passarela no centro dela. O professor estava lá.

- Aproximem-se! - gritava - Para iniciar o clube de duelos, vamos ter uma demonstração. Meu assistente, professor Snape, concordou em me ajudar.

O professor apareceu, mas não parecia nada contente. Mérope segurou o riso.

Próximo de onde o professor estava antes de caminhar até Gilderoy, estava uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e avermelhados, olhos verdes penetrantes, cheios de água.

Ela olhava para Mérope.

***

Claro que o professor Snape derrotou Gilderoy, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dos alunos foi Harry conversar com a cobra que Draco conjurara.

Para Mérope, foi aquela mulher chorando.

Como Harry e Rony estavam em detenção por chegar à escola com o carro voador, Mérope tirou seu velho colar, colocou o enfeite que ganhara no Natal e ficou caminhando pelo castelo ao invés de jantar.

Passando perto do Salão Principal, em uma sala vazia, Mérope viu por uma fresta na porta, o professor Snape e a bela mulher discutindo.

- Você não tem o direito! - gritou ela.

- Eu disse que era uma péssima idéia você vir, mas você nunca me escuta!

A mulher começou a chorar.

Mérope viu seu professor abraçá-la e beijar sua testa, acalmando-a enquanto soluçava.

- Só queria falar com... - a mulher parou de falar.

Havia visto Mérope os espiando.

A menina tentou fugir, com medo de acabar em apuros por presenciar algo tão intimo, mas a mulher correu até ela e segurou seu braço suavemente.

- Venha meu bem, eu não vou te machucar. - disse a mulher, levando-a para dentro da sala.

O professor Snape estava lá, mas não parecia nem um pouco com o professor Snape. Ele tinha o rosto triste, preocupado, e não zangado com Mérope.

- Desculpe, eu não devia estar aqui. Eu sinto muito. - começou a dizer, muito rápido.

- Está tudo bem. - a mulher a abraçou - Está tudo bem agora.

A mulher chorava nos cabelos de Mérope, que não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Flor, não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Não te perguntei Severo! - ela disse ríspida - Deixe-nos sozinhas!

O professor bufou, contrariado, mas saiu da sala.

A mulher sentou no chão e abraçou Mérope com muita força, ainda chorando.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso.

- Isso o que? Senhora, me desculpe, mas eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Eu sou sua mãe, Elizabeth.

O mundo parou de girar. Ela só ouvia seu coração batendo forte em seu peito, enquanto a mulher sorria e acariciava seus cachinhos.

- Minha mãe? - questionou sorrindo.

- Sim, Liz.

Novamente a chamou por outro nome, fazendo Mérope chorar.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não sou Elizabeth. - disse entre as lágrimas - Gostaria de ser, mas não sou.

- É claro que você é Elizabeth! - disse Florence - Olhe-se no espelho menina. É minha réplica. Disseram-me que chamariam você de Mérope, mas não acreditei. Achei que haviam matado você.

- Mérope? Quem?

- Pessoas horríveis, que tiraram você de mim. Mas agora você está aqui. - abraçou Mérope novamente.

Mérope respondeu ao abraço, ouvindo os soluços de Florence recomeçarem, assim como os próprios soluços.

- Parem vocês duas. - disse o professor Snape, sorrindo.

- Disse para ir embora! - reclamou Florence.

- Vim apenas perguntar se acharia conveniente Elizabeth dormir no quarto em que você está. Com certeza vocês duas tem bastante a esclarecer.

- Claro, temos. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Vou pegar meu pijama! - disse Elizabeth, enquanto corria até a torre da Grifinória.

Enquanto arrumava seu pijama, decidiu levar o ursinho branco, que desde o Natal dormia com ela, e deixar o colar ainda no quarto, que desde que se lembrava, ficava em seu pescoço.

***

Durante a noite, Florence lhe contara sobre seus irmãos, mas nenhuma vez falou de seu pai ou de como fora parar no orfanato.

- Mamãe, quem me tirou de você? - perguntou, deitada sobre o braço de Florence.

- Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Por que ela fez isso?

Florence não respondeu, e mudou de assunto.

- Que tal falarmos sobre seu pai? Aposto que já tem uma vaga idéia.

- Vaga idéia?

Elizabeth pensou no beijo na testa, mas podia ser algo não-romantico, certo? Snape podia ser seu tio!

- Seu pai é bonito, alto, moreno e tem uma voz incrível...

- Ah, fico aliviada. - suspirou.

- Por quê?

- Fiquei com medo de que fosse o professor Lockhart.

* * *

Pronto! Aí está a ligação com Só O Amor Salva. Tem mais por vir, mas por hoje é só pessoal.

Comentem *-* Beijão


	7. Família Snape 1

**Florence: **Eu sou muito legal né, eu sei *-*

* * *

**1992**

Liz não conseguiu dormir, passou a noite conversando com sua mãe. Ela falava bastante sobre seu pai, assim como perguntava sobre o orfanato.

- Você deveria dormir, tem aula amanhã.

- Eu não consigo. - ela sentou na cama - Eu queria que me contasse sobre quando me levaram.

- Está bem, se quer tanto...

_Dez anos atrás, Florence deixou Elizabeth com Elieen para ajudar Lily em com Harry, só por uma noite. _

_Bellatrix estava por perto, esperando uma chance de entrar na casa. Quando pareceu seguro, a bruxa invadiu a casa, estuporou Elieen e levou Liz, deixando apenas uma carta._

_"Levo minha neta, Mérope Riddle, para o lugar que lhe pertence. Ao lado do seu avô."_

Florence omitiu o detalhe da carta, achando ser muito para uma noite só.

- Ela me deixou no orfanato. - concluiu Liz.

- Sim, ela deixou.

- Mas por que ela fez isso?

- Liz, preciso que você entenda uma coisa agora, e prometa guardar segredo.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Seu pai já esteve do lado das Trevas, quando era jovem e não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Quando ele voltou e se arrependeu, essas pessoas ficaram ressentidas...

Era mentira. Bellatrix não sabia que ela era filha de Severo. Mas Florence não queria falar toda a verdade.

- Entendo... - ela deitou, aconchegando-se no travesseiro macio.

Elas ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entre, Sev. - resmungou Florence.

Ele abriu a porta e esperou para ver se era seguro entrar.

Os três ficam em silêncio.

Severo observa as duas juntas, o quanto são parecidas e o quanto sentiu falta de sua filha. Ela era linda.

- Elizabeth. - ele murmura, depois de um tempo as olhando, e sorri.

Ele caminha ate a cama e antes que ele chegue mais perto, Liz vai ate ele e se atira em seus braços, chorando, feliz.

- Pai... eu até de manha não sabia quem eu era, agora tenho uma mãe e um pai e irmãos!

- Sim, querida. - disse Florence, com água nos olhos se aproximando do marido e da filha que continuavam abraçados, Snape não soltaria a menina tão cedo, lagrimas desciam de seus olhos negros.

- Deixa levar ela embora, Sev? - perguntou, suplicante.

- E eu fico sozinho aqui? - brincou, sem soltar a filha, que continuava chorando.

- Está brincando, não está? - pergunta Florence, nervosa.

- Brincando com o que? - ele finge não entender.

- É claro que vou levar minha filha para casa, amanhã mesmo!

- Flor, não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Vai chamar a atenção e parar os estudos dela sem motivo. - ela o interrompe.

- Sem motivo?! Como assim sem motivo?! Isso não é motivo o suficiente para você porque está aqui em Hogwarts com ela!

Ele solta Liz e os dois observam a gritaria de Florence calados.

- Pode ficar alguns dias em Hogwarts. - ele diz.

Florence abraça o marido e recomeça a chorar. Seu choro aumenta quando Elizabeth se junta ao abraço.

***

Na manhã seguinte, durante a aula, Liz/Mérope estava mais feliz do que nunca.

- Onde diabos passou a noite? - quase gritou Harry.

- No dormitório feminino, oras!

- Não me esperou sair da detenção? Por quê?

- Desculpe, estava com sono. Como foi?

Harry olhou irritado para ela.

- Muito divertido!

***

Todas as horas livres, Elizabeth ia para o quarto de sua mãe. Elas conversavam, arrumavam o cabelo ou simplesmente faziam refeições juntas, sorrindo o tempo todo.

O que fez Liz para de sorrir foi saber que estava quase completando uma semana e se não quisesse chamar a atenção, Flor teria que ir embora.

- Mas antes de ir, quero fazer algo especial. - disse Flor, enquanto prendia os cabelos longos da filha em um coque frouxo, finalizando o penteado com a presilha de borboleta.

- O que?

- Um jantar. Só nós três.

Liz achou a idéia simplesmente brilhante.

Já arrumada, ela disse a Harry que estava com dor de cabeça e não queria jantar. Ele aceitou, mas pareceu chateado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou antes de ir, supostamente, para a torre da Grifinória.

- Não... - ele pensou em continuar e dizer que ela estava distante, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Então vou indo.

***

Florence e Elizabeth encontraram os aposentos do professor vazio.

Curiosas, foram até o laboratório, mas antes que pudessem tocar em qualquer coisa, ele entra e finge estar furioso.

- Sabe, se não fosse meu pai, eu estaria correndo pra valer agora...

Os três riram.

Eles sentam-se para comer, todas as comidas prediletas de Liz, que por conhecidência haviam sido comentadas com sua mãe no dia anterior.

Pure de batatas, um assado e bolo de chocolate foram as coisas que chamaram a atenção de Liz imediatamente.

Enquanto comia, seu pai ofereceu para cortar sua carne.

- Mas pai, eu já posso cortar minha comida sozinha. - afirma sorrindo.

- Não me faça lhe dar comida na boca, mocinha.

Florence observa a cena com os olhos marejando. As lágrimas só caem de vez quando Severo, no final do jantar, limpa o rosto da filha, que estava coberto com a cobertura do bolo, o que Florence achou ser proposital.

- Você vai ter que me levar a força dessa escola, porque eu só saio daqui com meu bebê.

Florence sabia que não poderia levar Liz, e que a melhor coisa a fazer era deixar o castelo. Mas ela não pensou nisso enquanto os três adormeciam juntos, com seu bebê entre eles.

O Natal nunca pareceu tão distante.

* * *

Esse cap e o anterior se passam em 1992, antes do Natal.

Espero que não esteja muito ruim.

Comentem! Por favor! Eu suplico!

Beijos. *-*


	8. Família Snape 2

**Florence:** Você nunca está satisfeita ¬'

* * *

**Novembro de 1992**

Liz tinha um segredo. Um segredo só dela, tão grande que não podia compartilhar nem com seus pais. _Seus pais_. Era engraçado dizer isso. Ela só desejava ter feito isso mais vezes, ter feito isso sempre. Quando encontrasse Bellatrix, aquela maluca estava perdida em suas mãos.

Sentia tanta falta de sua mãe, mesmo com apenas um dia distantes, que preferia ficar a melhor parte do tempo sozinha, escrevendo para ela.

- Mérope! Está me ouvindo? Estou falando com você! - gritou Harry.

Os dois estavam indo para as masmorras para a aula de poções.

- Disse alguma coisa, Harry.

- Sim, eu disse! Perguntei o que há de errado com você! Está doente?

- Não é isso, eu só...

Por um instante, ela pensou em contar toda a verdade. Mas havia combinado com sua mãe que inventaria uma história, já que agora ela fazia questão de ser chamada de Elizabeth, e não Mérope.

- Meu nome é Elizabeth. Elizabeth Dellacout.

- Como?

- Harry, aquela mulher bonita, que estava no clube de duelos, é minha irmã. Florence Dellacourt.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um minuto, depois começou a gritar.

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ANTES?!

- Para de gritar, seu maluco. - reclamou, sem alterar a voz - Eu soube semana passada. E antes que reclame, eu estava surpresa demais para compartilhar a notícia.

Ele pareceu envergonhado.

- Por que ficou tão bravo comigo, Harry?

- Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu queria que confiasse em mim. Só isso.

- Não vou confiar se cada vez que lhe contar algo você gritar comigo!

- Você é minha melhor amiga, não ouviu? Me preocupei com você.

Em frente a porta da sala de aula, Liz abraça Harry sem perceber que seu pai estava atrás dos dois, na porta.

- Desculpa, Harry, eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, eu é que não devia ter gritado com você.

- Se vocês dois já se abraçaram o bastante, podem entrar e sentarem-se em seus lugares, antes que eu tire pontos da Grifinória.

Harry e Liz sentaram-se junto a Ronald, rapidamente. O professor Snape começou a fazer a chamada. Chegou em Mérope. Ela não respondeu.

- Mérope. - chamou novamente.

Nada.

Harry chamou a atenção dela para o professor.

- Mérope. - insistiu.

- Meu nome é Elizabeth, mas o senhor já sabe disso. Deve ter esquecido, professor.

Snape ficou branco. Ela havia ficado louca? Era segredo.

- Talvez minha irmã não tenha falado com o senhor, sinto muito. Eu devia ter avisado a ela para conversar com todos...

- Elizabeth? - perguntou o professor, riscando o nome da lista, mais tranquilo.

- Elizabeth Dellacourt.

***

No final da aula, Liz esperou todos irem embora da sala, inclusive Harry, que só saiu depois de um aceno dela.

- Pai, eu acho que estou com um problema. - disse, olhando ao redor, confirmando que ninguém ouviria.

- O que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

- Ouvi coisas, pelo castelo.

Snape pareceu mais tranquilo.

- Tem algo solto por aqui, sabe... - ele disse, baixinho - Talvez sua mãe tenha razão em querer que você vá para casa.

- Ronald não ouviu! Só eu e o Harry...

- Fiquei tranquila, não tem nada de errado com você. No Natal conversamos com mais calma sobre isso, está bem?

- Promete? - pediu, manhosa.

- Claro, filha. - ele a abraçou, beijando sua testa - Vá almoçar, deve estar com fome.

Mais tranquila, Liz correu para o Salão Principal.

***

Liz se irritava com absolutamente tudo. Muita lição, férias distantes, Harry reclamando o tempo todo de ser acusado pelos ataques...

- Foi Malfoy! - exclamou Rony - Eu sei que foi ele.

- Foi ele o que, seu maluco? - questiou confusa.

- Ele está atacando os nascidos trouxas!

Liz riu.

- O idiota não atacaria uma mosca. Malfoy não poderia petrificar alguém nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

- Lizzie tem razão. - ajudou Harry.

Lizzie. Era um apelido legal. Agora só a chamavam de Liz, Harry a chamar de Lizzie a fazia sentir... diferente.

- Mas tem um jeito super divertido e perigoso de descobrir. - contou misteriosamente.

Os meninos reclinaram-se na mesa para ouvir melhor.

- Poção Polissuco. Eu sei fazer, demora um mês para ficar pronta. Estará pronta no Natal. Vocês podem tomá-la e vão parecer Crabbe e Goyle. Malfoy contaria tudo!

- E você?

- Eu vou para a casa da minha irmã no Natal. Na França. - mentiu.

- E onde vai conseguir os ingredientes?

- Temos a maioria no kit de poções, Rony. Mas o que não tivermos, podemos pegar "emprestado" do professor Snape.

***

Um mês depois, com a poção pronta, Mérope saiu para as férias de Natal.

***

**Dezembro de 1992**

Com as malas feitas, Liz embarcou no expresso de Hogwarts, pela primeira vez, totalmente sozinha.

Na cabine onde entrou, uma menina loira e muito pequena, de olhos azuis enormes, estava sentada sozinha.

- Olá.

- Oi. - acomodou a bagagem e sentou-se - Meu nome é Elizabeth Dellacourt, e o seu?

- Luna Lovegood. - ela arregalou os olhos quando viu os cabelos negros de Liz - Puxa vida, você se parece com o professor Snape, sabia?

Liz ficou sem graça.

- Sério? E você é a cara do Draco Malfoy. - brincou;

- São os cabelos... - ela passou a mão nos longos cabelos muito claros.

Ela quis rir, mas achou que ofenderia a menina. Claro, algum tempo de viagem depois, e mais conversas constrangedoras, Liz acabou rindo.

***

Na estação, Florence a esperava, aflita.

- Liz, como demorou. - reclamou abraçando-a - Vamos para a casa? Deixei Chris sozinho com James e Nick...

As duas foram até um lugar onde não poderiam ser vistas, e Florence aparatou, levando Liz junto.

***

- Baixinha! - exclamou um dos gêmeos, abraçando-a.

- Ah, não sem quem é quem. - brincou.

- Não tem problema, eu também não sei. - disse Florence.

Os quatro riram.

O outro irmão também a abraçou com força, tirando-a do chão.

- O que fizeram com Chris? - desconfiou Flor.

- Está dormindo mãe! - respondeu James, ofendido.

- Vamos para o seu quarto, querida. Tomar um banho antes do jantar.

A casa era enorme e muito bonita. Mas nada se comparava ao seu quarto.

As paredes em um rosa claro, muito bonito. Os móveis brancos, como o quarto de um bebê. Bonecas, ursinhos, livros, perfumes e caixinhas de jóia enfeitavam as prateleiras, a cama era enorme, como que de casal. Dentro do guarda roupa, havia muitas roupas limpinhas e aparentemente muito caras, totalmente novas.

Depois do banho, Liz resolveu usar um vestido azul claro, com mangas, e sapatos pretos. Prendeu os cabelos com uma tiara e desceu para jantar.

Ser um Snape era muito legal.

***

Quando mais perto do Natal eles ficavam, mais ela sentia falta de Harry e Rony. Escrevia cartas para eles, principalmente sobre A Poção. Malfoy era inocente. Desperdício de ingredientes. Pelo menos foi divertido fazer a poção.

Na manhã de Natal, Liz acordou com algo se mexendo em sua cama.

- Chris? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, com sono.

- Eu 'tava com medo. 'Ta chovendo.

Elizabeth sentou na cama e seu irmão deitou no seu colo.

- E papai não te deixou ir para o quarto, não é.

- Não, ele disse que sou grandinho.

Não estava mentindo. Chris já tinha cinco anos.

Remexendo-se na cama, eles encontraram os presentes.

- E os meus? - choramingou Chris, ao perceber que só haviam embrulhos endereçados a Elizabeth.

- Vamos procurar no seu quarto. Deve estar lá. Aliais, Feliz Natal.

Chris e Liz apostam uma corrida, que ela deixa o irmão ganhar de propósito.

Os presentes dele estavam lá, e depois de abrir e brincar com quase todos, eles vão abrir os de Elizabeth.

Senhora Weasley mandou mais chocolates e um gorro de lã. Havia também uma pulseira de Harry, maquiagem de sua mãe, um livro de seu pai, um diário mágico de Nick e James, um desenho de Chris e uma saia de sua avó, que com certeza seu pai acharia muito curta.

- Não vai abrir os outros? - perguntou o irmão.

- Outros, meu bem? Que outros?

- Os presentes no armário. - disse apontando para a porta.

Elizabeth a abriu, mas quase foi esmagada pelos presentes que caíram. Havia muita coisa lá dentro. Ela sentou no chão, chamou seu irmão e eles começaram a desembrulhar tudo.

Presentes com datas, cartões e alguns cartões, especialmente os de sua mãe, tinham gotas de lágrimas ou a escrita borrada.

Havia vários tipos de presentes, e o seu favorito foi um sapato lindo, de salto não muito alto, onde a letra de sua mãe dizia "Primeiro salto alto - 01/08/1991"

O sapato, a saia, uma meia calça branca, pouquíssima maquiagem e uma blusa bem bonita. Liz se arrumou bastante para o dia de Natal, só não sabia de que modo isso ia refletir. Principalmente em seu pai, claro.

***

Florence desceu para preparar o café da manhã, na verdade pedir aos elfos que fizessem, quando encontrou Liz, toda arrumada, mais linda do que nunca. Esforçou-se para não chorar.

- Feliz Natal.

Ela abraçou os filhos e sentou com eles a mesa, enquanto o café era preparado.

- Vá acordar James e Nick, Chris, enquanto Liz acorda o papai.

Ela subiu as escadas novamente. Deixou os sapatos fora do quarto, subiu na cama e o sacudiu suavemente.

- Oi, pai. - disse ao ouvir um resmungo dele - Feliz Natal.

Severo sentou-se para abraçar a filha, mas ela não estava lá. Em seu lugar estava uma moça com uma saia escandalosamente curta.

- Feliz Natal. - respondeu, abraçando-a.

Era oficial, Severo estava sofrendo um aborto espontâneo. Estava perdendo seu bebê.

***

James e Nick disseram que iam encontrar uns amigos, mas voltavam para a ceia. O resto do dia, Liz passou escrevendo cartas para Harry. Ela gostava de Ronald, mas sentia mais falta de Harry, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Enquanto ela escrevia, seu irmãozinho estava com ela na sala, brincando com seus brinquedos novos.

Na cozinha, Florence e Severo conversavam.

- Deu aquela saia a ela? Ela tem doze anos! - exasperou-se Severo.

- Quem mandou a saia foi a sua mãe.

Severo ficou furioso.

- O que deu nela? Liz não deveria usar esse tipo de roupas, ela ainda é uma criança.

- Tem doze anos Severo. Já é uma mocinha.

- Não, ela não é uma mocinha!

Florence respirou fundo. Ia ser mais difícil do que esperava.

- Uma hora você vai ter que aceitar isso, então é melhor que seja agora do que quando ela apareça com um namorado. - Severo lançou seu pior olhar para a esposa - Você tem uma filha, uma menina. Você ficou tão acostumado com os nossos meninos que se esqueceu de alguns pontos.

- Quais?

- Ela vai usar saias e vestidos curtos não importa o que você diga, vai passar maquiagem e usar salto alto mesmo que você reclame as férias todas. Vai crescer de um jeito diferente de James ou Nick. Obviamente.

Florence esperou a reação do marido, e como ele não disse nada, ela resolveu irritá-lo mais um pouco.

- Vou precisar comprar soutiens.

Antes de Severo começar a gritar, Liz entrou na cozinha.

- A vovó chegou. - disse animada.

Demorou um pouco para James e Nick voltaram, mas foram devidamente castigados. Um sermão de Snape é pior do que qualquer outra punição.

Durante a ceia, Liz sentiu que finalmente havia encontrado o que mais desejava e o que pediu a Deus todos os dias de sua vida. Uma família.

***

No final das férias, pouco antes de voltar a Hogwarts, Liz, Sev e Flor estavam na biblioteca. Chegara o momento da tão esperada conversa.

* * *

Ah, gente! Eu quero comentários! Por favor! Eu não ligo para tamanho, cor ou sexualidade do review, se ele prefere laptops ou computadores mais gordinhos... EU QUERO A SUA REVIEW!

Vamos fazer o seguinte, se você leu e está com pregui, copia e cola as "reviews" abaixo.

Bom

Ruim

ãh?

Beijos


	9. Câmara Secreta

**Florence:** Aqui está *-*

* * *

Liz observou o semblante sério dos pais. Hoje, com certeza, conversariam sobre algo que ela não compreenderia.

- Sente-se, filha. - disse Florence.

Ela obedeceu. Os dois sentaram-se ao lado dela.

- Decidimos te contar hoje, enquanto é criança, do que esperar você ficar adolescente e acabar nos odiando. - falou Severo.

Odiá-los? Ela nunca os odiaria. Mas o que seu pai disse a fez pensar que a conversa era mais séria do que imaginava.

- Tem que entender uma coisa, Liz: praticamente tudo o que aconteceu, foi por causa de uma maldição... - começou Florence.

- Benção. - corrigiu, sorrindo.

- Ela uniu meus pais, me uniu com Severo, e um dia, talvez, a una com algum rapaz.

Severo pareceu desconfortável no sofá.

- Meu pai, diferente do seu, nunca foi e nem será uma pessoa boa.

Liz não compreendeu.

- Ele é herdeiro de Sonserina, assim como você.

- Sesou herdeira de Sonserina, como posso estar na Grifinória?

- Porque diferente de mim e sua mãe, tem as qualidades dessa casa.

- Coragem e honra acima da média. - explicou Florence.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Meu pai é Tom Riddle.

- Tom Riddle?

Liz não entendeu.

- Voldemort. - disse Severo.

Nesse momento, entre todas as coisas que passavam por sua mente, uma a incomodava mais. Voldemort matara os pais de Harry.

- Precisa guardar segredo, filha. Ninguém pode saber. Nem mesmo Potter e Weasley.

- Harry e Rony? - questinou Florence.

- Melhores amigos. - rosnou contrariado.

- Não vou dizer a ninguém. - sorriu.

O que a deixou feliz foi a confiança deles, nela.

Eles a abraçaram, entendendo como era horrível saber de uma coisa dessas.

- São bonitos... - comentou Florence - Vi eles no clube de duelos.

Elizabeth riu e pouco tempo depois estava brincando com Chris, deixando seus pais sozinhos na biblioteca.

- Vai ficar sempre tocando no assunto? - perguntou irritado.

- Que assunto? - questinou, inocente.

- Garotos. - cuspiu a palavra.

- É para você se acostumar.

***

Com o malão mais cheio e um pedido de seu pai para ficar longe dessa hiostória de Câmara Secreta, Liz voltou para a escola cheia de novidades. Nenhuma que pudesse compartilhar com alguém além do seu diário novo.

Um dia, porém, Liz teve uma epifania.

- HARRY! O monstro é uma cobra!

- Cobra? Monstro? Do que está falando, Lizzie?

Os dois estavam estudando juntos e Liz havia prometido ao seu pai e a sia mesma que não ia se meter nessa história. Mas era mais forte do que ela.

- Eu acho que o monstro na Câmara Secreta é um Basilisco.

- Basilisco?

- É! Já li sobre isso. Uma cobra gigante, que mata com o olhar!

- Mas ninguém morreu...

- Porque não olharam diretamente! - ela levantou - Vamos!

Enquanto corriam até a sala de Dumbledore, Harry contou.

- Nas férias, encontrei um diário no banheiro da Murta.

- Diário?

- De Tom Riddle. Uma menina morreu da outra vez que abriram a Câmara.

O nome martelava na sua cabeça.

Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle.

"Quando o herdeiro retornar a Hogwarts"

- Lizzie... - sussurrou Harry, segurando-a no corredor.

Lockhart, Minerva e Dumbledore observavam, de costas para a dupla, uma parede onde estava escrito com sangue: "O esqueleto dela jazirá na entrada da Câmara para sempre".

O professor Snape chegou pelo outro corredor e Liz pode ver o pânico nele quando leu a mensagem na parede.

- Quem o herdeiro levou? - perguntou o professor.

- Gina Weasley. - disse o diretor.

Liz puxou Harry para voltarem pelo corredor antes de serem vistos, e juntos foram se esconder no banheiro feminino. O banheiro da Murta que Geme.

- Temos que salvá-la! - exclamou Harry - Temos que falar com Dumbledore e...

- Cala a boca, estou pensando!

Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Murta! - gritou - Murta!

Murta que Geme apareceu, irritada.

- O que é?

- Como você morreu?

A fantasma contou sobre um menino sussurrando algo estranho na pia e dois enormes olhos amarelos.

Liz foi até a beira da pia. Ela poderia falar em "língua de cobra", mas achou melhor deixar Harry fazer isso.

Ela não precisou explicar para Harry. Ele foi até ela, sussurrou.

As pias moveramse e surgiu um buraco entre elas. Liz foi até a borda, pronta para pular.

- Ficou maluca?! Eu vou primeiro.

- Por quê?

- Porque...

Enquanto Harry procurava uma boa justificativa não-machista, Liz pulou para dentro da Câmara. Harry a seguiu imediatamente.

Era bastante escuro lá dentro, e havia uma pele de cobra gigante no chão.

- Qualquer barulho, feche os olhos! - avisou Harry, andando na frente dela.

Gina estava desmaiada, próxima a um rapaz muito bonito.

- Tom, o que houve com ela? - perguntou Harry.

- Fique longe dele. - disse Liz, segurando Harry pelo pulso.

- Elizabeth? Não deveria estar aqui. - disse Tom.

- Você não deveria estar aqui! - gritou - O que fez com ela?

Tom caminhou próximo a Gina, com o olhar fixo na ruiva.

- Quanto mais ela se enfraquece, mais forte fico.

Ele deu um passo em direção a eles, pegou o diário no chão.

- É incrível o poder de um diário, não acham? Ela me contou todos os seus segredos, tornou-se dependente dele. Gina Weasley atacou os nacidos trouxas, ela abriu a Câmara.

- Está mentindo! - gritou novamente - Você a forçou a abrir a Câmara.

- Sim. Isso é verdade. - ele se aproximou mais um pouco - Eu consegui permanecer vivo no diário por todo este tempo.

- Você é um fantasma? - perguntou Harry.

- Uma lembrança. - corrigiu Tom.

- Ele é Voldemort! - explicou Liz - Deixe Gina em paz! - pediu - Por que não resolve isso comigo?

Tom riu.

- Elizabeth, por que quer dar a vida por Gina Weasley? Essa garota odeia você. "Aquela garota de cabelos horríveis que não sai de perto do Harry, por que ela não ficou naquele maldido orfanato?". Vê? Não tem que sentir pena dela. Ela merece.

Elizabeth perdeu a paciência e avançou para socar Tom, mas foi impedida por Harry.

- Você quer que seja assim? Está bem.

Riddle sibilou um chamado, e os dois fecharam os olhos imediatamente.

Ouviram apenas o som de uma ave. Era a fenix de Dumbledore, furando os olhos do Basilisco. Eles poderiam olhá-lo.

Junto a fenix, também estava o chapéu seletor, que Liz pegou enquanto corriam.

- Leve Gina, corra!

Elizabeth não queria deixar Harry, mas sabia que era o certo a fazer. O único modo de salvar Gina.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Antes de responder, Harry tirou a espada de Grifinória de dentro do chapéu.

- Vou ficar ótimo!

Liz o abraçou com força.

- Levo Gina e trago ajuda.

Gina não era pesada, Liz que era graca demais. Nada que um feitiço de levitação não pudesse resolver.

O pior, claro, era subir para o banheiro feminino.

- Droga, não tem nada no capéu seletor que me ajude a subir? - disse para o nada.

Fawkes, a fenix, apareceu acima de Liz.

- Já sei, já sei. Metida! - resmungou enquanto arrumava Gina de um modo seguroo e confortável - Você nasce das cinzas, cura com lágrimas e carrega pesos.

A fenix, assim como seu dono, pareceu acostumado com o mau humor da família Snape.

***

Com Gina na enfermaria, já acordada desde o meio da viagem de fenix, sua maior preocupação era Harry.

Sozinha, na sala privada de Pomfrey, viu seu pai caminhando furioso em sua direção.

- O que diabos deu em você? Por acaso ouviu algo que eu disse durante as férias?

- Desculpe pai, mas a Gina... - Severo a interrompeu.

- Podia ter me contado o que sabia! Potter quase morreu!

- Ele está bem? - Liz questionou, preocupada.

- Sim. Mas não devia se preocupar com ele agora.

- Pai, eu só... - Liz não sabia como explicar - Desculpa.

Severo sabia desde o começo que era uma péssima idéia ele dar a bronca em Liz. Mas tinha certeza que Florence não se sairia melhor, e aquela era a única coisa que animava-o.

Ele abraçou a filha por mais de um minuto.

- Se me der outro susto desses, vai ficar de castigo, trancada em casa até os trinta anos.

* * *

ACABOU A CÂMARA SECRETA *-------*

Reviews? Que tal? Eu adoraria!

Beijos.


	10. Desculpa

**Florence:** Você nunca está feliz? Eu era mais agradecida do que você. Ingratinha. rs

* * *

**Setembro de 1993**

Elizabeth desceu para o ultimo café da manhã das férias, e encontrou sua mãe discutindo com James e Nick, como de costume.

- Eu já disse, são novos demais para voltar tão tarde. E não, não vou negociar isso até que façam dezessete anos.

- Bom dia mãe. - ela beijou o rosto de Florence.

- E a gente? Nem bom dia? - reclama James.

- Eu sei que foram vocês. - acusa.

- Nós o que? - questiona Nick.

- Mexeram nas minhas cartas. Ou foram vocês, ou foi o papai.

Florence sorriu.

- Foi o seu pai.

Em seu primeiro verão em família, Liz percebeu que os homens da família Snape tinham tendência a serem possessivos e extremamente machistas.

Mas ela o melhor das férias foram os dias que passou na casa de sua avó. Ou então os dias que ela passou na casa deles. O que ela mais queria era chegar a Hogwarts e contar suas férias para Harry, só que não podia. Talvez, se alterasse nomes e datas, poderia contar algumas coisas. Talvez Eileen fosse uma tia distante que passou as férias com elas.

Também foram bastante divertidas as compras no Beco Diagonal. A melhor aquisição, sem dúvidas, foi uma gata mágica, chamada Morgana.

Durante todo o verão recebeu cartas de Harry, algumas de Rony, e até algumas de Luna. Chegaram tantas cartas de Harry, que seu pai ficou um pouco irritado com o garoto e sua coruja branca.

O mais estranho, foi que uma semana de férias já a faziam sentir saudades de seu amigo.

***

A despedida não foi realmente muito agradável, e Chris ficou chorando quase o tempo todo.

Quando ela finalmente embarcou no trem, começou a procurar Harry.

Harry e Rony estavam em uma cabine, onde havia um homem adormecido.

- Olá. - ela bateu na porta na cabine e disse, por fora dela.

Harry abriu a porta, e logo a abraçou.

- O que fizeram de legal nas férias? - perguntou assim que estavam todos acomodados.

- Eu fui para o Egito. - contou Rony - Mas o Harry fez algo muito mais legal. Transformou a tia dele em um balão.

Liz pensou que Harry fosse falar mal de sua tia a viagem toda, e ficou contente quando ele mudou de assunto.

- Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban. Disseram que ele está me procurando, para me matar.

- Te matar? Por quê?

- Ele era Comensal da Morte.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, pensando no perigo que Harry corria. Novamente. Liz pensou no que seu pai havia dito. "Harry é muito perigoso para ser tão seu amigo. Deveria ficar longe desse tipo de amizade, já tem problemas o suficiente."

Não conseguiria deixar Harry. Ele era seu melhor amigo.

- Quem vocês acham que é? - perguntou Rony, fazendo um meneio com a cabeça para o homem adormecido.

- Talvez um professor. - sugeriu Liz.

Antes que continuassem a conversa, Morgana pulou de sua cesta, para o colo de Harry.

- Morgana. - chiou Liz, tentando falar baixo para não acordar o suposto professor.

Sem se importar com o que a dona dizia, Morgana esticou-se no colo de Harry, praticamente implorando carinho. Harry acariciou a barriga da gata, enquanto ela ronronava e mudava a cor dos pelos de branco, para rosa.

Antes de Liz protestar sobre a gata, houve um forte estrondo. Sentiu um frio forte, uma sombra apareceu na porta e uma luz forte e quente a tirou de lá.

O professor havia acordado, seu nome era Remo Lupin. Harry havia desmaiado, e aquilo que apareceu na porta era um dementador.

***

Durante o jantar, Liz procurou não tocar no assunto do desmaio de Harry. E quando ficaram sozinhos no Salão Comunal, ela se sentiu tentada a perguntar, mas optou por contar uma novidade.

- Eu ganhei isso da professora Minerva. - Liz puxou o vira tempo e mostrou.

- Um vira tempo? Para que?

- Aulas demais. Escrevi meu nome para mais aulas do que seria possível.

Morgana voltou para o colo de Harry.

- Ela gostou de mim. - concluiu.

- Não, ela gosta de mim. - disse Liz.

Mas quando ela tentou se aproximar de Harry, a gata fez um som esquisito e arrepiou os pelos.

- Está bem, ela gosta de você.

***

A primeira aula de DcTa com o professor Lupin foi bastante constrangedora. Morgana seguiu os três até a sala dos professores, onde enfrentariam um bicho papão, e ficou perambulando entre as pernas do professor, mudando a cor dos pelos de azul claro para vermelho.

Enfrentar um bicho papão parecia divertido. Mas o professor não deixou nem que Harry, nem que Liz, enfrentassem o monstro no armário.

Não que a garota se importasse, pois as aulas de Lupin já eram bastante divertidas, mas Harry parecia sempre irritado.

Quando saiam da aula, Liz aproveitou o momento sem Rony para tirar suas dúvidas.

- Por que está tão zangado? Finalmente temos um professor maravilhoso em DcTa, e você fica com essa cara de velório.

- Maravilhoso? - questionou Harry.

Liz corou.

- Ele é um bom professor Harry.

O garoto bufou e apertou o passo. Morgana o seguiu.

***

Elizabeth encontrou Harry na ponte, ainda irritado.

- O que deu em você? O dementador afetou seu cérebro?

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou ríspido.

- Minha mãe acharia Lupin bonito. - ela notou falar bobagem - Se estivesse viva, claro.

Fingiu tristeza. Pareceu comover Harry.

- Não entendo, mas tudo está me deixando louco de raiva.

- Tudo? Até Morgana? - brincou.

- Não. Você.

Liz deixou Harry sozinho o resto do dia.

***

- Desculpa?

Não era a primeira vez que Liz ouvia isso, nem a primeira que fingia não ter ouvido.

Eles estavam na aula de poções, e Harry parecia ter se arrependido do ataque que havia dado pela manhã.

Elizabeth não queria que o pai percebesse que havia discutido com Harry, muito menos que o garoto estava arrependido.

- Desculpa?

Mas estava ficando insuportável, e cada vez o menino dizia mais alto. Seu pai ouviria e ficaria uma fera por conversarem na aula.

- Desculpa?

Severo Snape olhou firme em direção a Harry, quase que o matando com um olhar.

- Algum problema, senhor Potter? - questionou o professor.

- Não, professor.

- Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Ela pensou que dez pontos fariam Harry desistir, mas ele não parecia interessado na Taça das Casas esse ano.

- Desculpa?

***

Tinha tantos deveres para terminar, que achou que passaria a noite em claro. Não havia mais ninguém no Salão Comunal. Quando terminou de guardar o material e ia subir para o dormitório feminino, junto com Morgana.

Harry descia as escadas do dormitório, mas ela fingiu não ver.

- Precisamos conversar.

Nada.

- Lizzie, é sério.

Nada.

- Está bem, eu vou... - ele parou para pensar - Conversar com a Morgana.

Morgana miou.

- Morgana, pode dizer para a sua dona, que eu sinto muito pelo que disse, não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu sinto raiva o tempo todo. Diga para ela, também, que eu não sei o que é isso, mas quando descobrir eu aviso. Diz também que eu a amo.

- Como? - Liz virou-se para ele, instantaneamente.

- Eu disse que te amo.

- Como sabe?

- Não sei.

Liz revirou os olhos.

- Você é a minha melhor amiga.

Sentiu o coração afundar.

Melhor amiga. Sempre.

Cansada, Liz sentou no sofá. Harry sentou ao lado dela.

Começou a observá-lo, seus olhos verdes, o quanto parecia triste e o quanto era lindo. Subitamente, Liz foi tomada por uma vontade insuportável de tocar os lábios dele nos seus.

De uma forma doce e inocente, Harry se aproximou, tomado da mesma vontade que Liz. Seus lábios se tocaram por pouco mais de um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para os fazerem entender.

* * *

Agora, burrinho do Shrek: A gente já chegou?

Sim! Chegamos!

*---------*

Por favor, comenta gente, não custa nada e me fará tão feliz!

Beijos.


	11. Colo de mãe

**Setembro 1993**

Liz nunca se sentira tão ridícula quanto agora. Os lábios de Harry já haviam deixado os seus, mas mesmo assim não conseguia abrir os olhos. Era quase como se estivesse claro demais e ela tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Eu não... - começou Harry - Desculpa.

Liz sentiu vontade de rir, mas quando abriu os olhos, encontrou os olhos de Harry, brilhando tímidos, esperando a reação dela.

A única coisa que pode fazer foi unir seus lábios mais uma vez, desta vez por mais tempo, mas da mesma forma inocente.

- Não, eu não te desculpo. - disse Liz - Claro, por hoje, mas não por isso.

Ela viu Harry corar. Droga, eles tinha treze anos. Eram novos demais. É claro que ela sabia o que esses olhares e tremores significavam. O viu durante as férias, entre seus pais. Era amor.

- Tudo bem, se quiser fingir que nada aconteceu e... - Liz não conseguiu terminar a frase.

A mão de Harry tocou a sua, ainda tão inocente quando o beijo.

Ela não sabia o que dizer ou pensar, ou mesmo soube dizer, no dia seguinte, quantas vezes seus lábios se tocaram novamente naquela noite.

***

Liz acordou atrasada. Pulou da cama, vestiu o uniforme e correu pelas escadas.

Harry a esperava.

- Ficou maluco? Vai perder a aula por minha causa!

Ele sorria.

- É um bom motivo.

Quando Harry tentou beijá-la, ela desviou.

- Temos que conversar. Depois da aula, claro.

Eles nem tomaram café, foram direto para aula.

***

Na hora do almoço, obviamente, eles não puderam conversar.

E ainda por cima, o clima ficou ruim quando Rony começou a falar sobre o passeio a Hogsmead, no dia seguinte, onde Harry não poderia ir, pois seus tios não assinaram a autorização.

- Sua irmã assinou? - perguntou Harry.

Sim, sua mãe havia assinado. Mas sair com Rony, deixando Harry triste para trás, em algo que nem seria tão divertido, enquanto eles tinham coisas importantes para resolver, não parecia agradável.

- Não. Esqueci de pedir.

- Esqueceu! - exaltou-se Rony - Como esqueceu? Uma coisa dessas não se esquece!

- Rony, foi o primeiro verão dela com a família! Não seja insensível. - disse Harry.

- Bom, vocês vão perder a diversão!

- Quem disse? Podemos nos divertir! - disse Liz, só para contrariar Rony.

Ela disse aquilo por impulso, pois não teria como se divertir sozinhos no castelo. Liz corou com o pensamento.

- Tenho que fazer uma coisa - disse Liz.

Elizabeth correu para o dormitório. Antes da próxima aula, precisava escrever uma carta para a mãe. E seria mais seguro, principalmente para Harry, que a carta fosse enviada diretamente para Florence, por uma coruja, e não por um pai coruja.

Depois de alguns minutos escrevendo, a carta ficou assim.

_Mãe,_

_Estou com tantas saudades... Eu tenho tantas coisas pra te contar!_  
_A mais importante é que eu estou apaixonada. E eu sou correspondida. Acho que estou namorando. Harry não me pediu em namoro, nem nada, até porque ele não tem como falar com o papai porque... Bem, obviamente Harry não sabe quem ele é e, se soubesse, eu duvido que ele sobrevivesse muito mais tempo depois de dizer "eu amo a sua filha"._

_Nos beijamos na noite passada, depois de ele perder 10 pontos da Grifinória me pedindo desculpas na aula de Poções._  
_Eu tenho medo que Harry deixe de gostar de mim quando souber que sou neta de Voldemort. E se ele me odiar?_  
_Bem, no mais, como você sabe, eu tenho feito muitas matérias neste ano e estou adorando todas! Runas é fantástico! E o novo_  
_professor de DCAT é muito bonito e é um ótimo professor! Mas acho que o papai não gosta dele, ele é sempre tão rabugento com o Prof. Lupin, eu quero dizer que ele é MAIS rabugento do que o normal com o Prof. Lupin._

_Estou muito feliz e com muitas saudades, espero que todos estejam bem aí em casa e que os pesadelos do Chris tenham parado._

_Te amo,_

_Liz._

Satisfeita com o resultado, Liz a colocou em um envelope, e nele escreveu o nome de sua mãe.

Ignorou Harry e Rony. Foi sozinha até o corujal, mas infelizmente não teve sorte, e acabou encontrando Severo Snape em seu caminho.

- Vai para onde? - perguntou, olhando a carta nas mãos de Liz.

- Biblioteca. - respondeu.

- Sabe que não é por aqui. Está mentindo.

- Disse biblioteca? - Liz deu um tapa na própria testa, corrigindo a si mesma - Eu ia dizer corujal.

- A carta é para sua mãe? - perguntou baixinho, depois de olhar ao redor, verificando estarem sozinhos.

- Sim.

- Posso entregar pessoalmente. Vou sábado para casa.

- Não! - disse imediatamente - Não precisa se incomodar.

Severo não disse nada. Nem teve tempo. Elizabeth correu até o corujal.

***

Ao fim do dia, adiantando os deveres da próxima semana no Salão Comunal, junto com Harry, Liz esperava ele tocar no assunto.

- Algum plano para o sábado, ou vamos morrer de tédio? - perguntou Harry.

- Podiamos... conversar. - respondeu, claramente tocando no assunto.

- Não parecia querer conversa hoje cedo.

Liz pensou em dizer que com _conversar_ ela não queria dizer _beijar_, mas achou que ele ficaria chateado de alguma forma.

- Agora estou. Tem alguma coisa pra me dizer? - ele não respondeu - Está bem.

Era quase hora de dormir, mas Liz não se importou. Foi até a Torre de Astronomia.

***

A presença dos dementadores deixava o lugar mais frio do que deveria estar naquela época do ano, fazendo Elizabeth se sentir idiota por estar lá.

- Se eu voltar, ele ainda vai estar lá, e vai me achar uma idiota. - concluiu, baixinho.

- O que faz aqui, Liz? - perguntou o professor Lupin.

- Nada. - respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

O professor se aproximou, levando Morgana no colo.

- Você parece tão zangada, que ela achou seguro ficar na porta. - disse ele, entregando a gata.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, só é horrível ter treze anos.

Lupin riu suavemente, o que pareceu ofender Liz. Ela olhou irritada para ele, ignorando o fato dele ser seu professor.

- Não tem graça. - resmungou.

- Tem graça sim! É hilário o modo como você lembra seu pai.

O professor foi embora, e de tão chateada que estava, Liz esqueceu de ficar assustada com o que o professor disse.

***

Finalmente chegou sábado, e com ele, veio o passeio a Hogsmead.

Liz pensou que seria um dia livre, e ela passaria a tarde com Harry, mas se logo pela manhã, houve um imprevisto. Durante o café da manhã ela percebeu seu pai, na mesa dos professores, fazendo um discreto sinal para ela encontrá-lo no corredor.

- Já volto, meninos.

Elizabeth foi até o corredor, com medo de que Severo soubesse do conteúdo da carta. Era praticamente impossível, e sua mãe não faria isso com ela, mas era a única explicação.

- Algum problema? - perguntou, tentando não mostrar anciedade.

- Não, é que sua mãe insistiu que você passasse o final de semana com ela.

- Final de semana? - Liz abriu um sorriso - Eu posso ir?

- Achei que fosse querer ir para Hogsmead.

- Eu prefiro passar o final de semana em casa.

- Está bem. - disse Severo - Avise o Potter e o Weasley que vai para casa.

- Obrigada pai! - ela o abraçou.

Quando Elizabeth entrou no Salão Principal novamente, acabou tropeçando e quase levando o professor Lupin, que vinha na direção contrária, ao chão.

- Cuidado, Liz. - disse, quase rindo - Seus amigos não vão a Hogsmead sem você.

- Na verdade, vão ter que ir. Estou indo para casa.

- Algum problema?

- Não, só saudades. - sussurou.

O professor riu.

- Então mande um abraço para sua mãe.

Lupin saiu do Salão Principal, deixando Liz de olhos arregalados.

***

Tirando o pó das roupas e tossindo um pouco, Elizabeth saiu da lareira de sua casa, sendo recebida por sua avó e Chris.

- Liz, achei que só chegaria mais tarde. - disse, abraçando-a - Florence foi fazer compras, queria um almoço especial.

- Nuggets! - explicou Chris.

- Por que não vai pegar seus desenhos? Aposto que sua irmã vai querer ver.

Chris subiu as escadas imediatamente, sorrindo.

- Eu disse isso porque sei que ele demora para achar todos. - disse Elieen - Sente-se e conte tudo sobre ele.

- Ele?

Era o segundo susto de Liz no dia. E não eram nove horas da manhã ainda.

- Sua mãe me contou tudo.

- Contei tudo? - perguntou Florence, entrando na sala - Era segredo, Elieen.

- Era segredo, mãe. - disse Liz, um pouco irritada.

- Como poderia ser segredo com ela se o segredo é dela, Florence? - perguntou Elieen, confusa.

- Que segredo? - questionou Chris.

- Nuggets! - disse Florence, tentando mudar de assunto - Quer nuggets, Chris?

Florence e Liz foram para a cozinha, abraçadas, enquanto Elieen e Chris assistiam televisão.

***

- Então, vai me contar os detalhes? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Para poder contar para a vovó?

- Não fique chateada. Eu não tinha ninguém para contar!

Elizabeth sentou no balcão da cozinha.

- Eu não tenho nada para contar. Não aconteceu mais nada.

- Aquele menino sem vergonha te beijou e não disse nada? - questionou Florence, segurando uma faca.

- Mais ou menos. Eu acho que brigamos. De novo.

Antes de continuarem a conversa, Chris entrou na cozinha.

- Papai chegou.

O preparo do almoço foi interrompido. Assim como a conversa, que Severo já havia avisado, não queria mais ouvir de garotos.

***

Florence passou a tarde escolhendo algumas roupas que Liz deveria levar para Hogwarts, forçando-a a experimentar várias.

- Eu acho que deveria levar um rosa. - disse, segurando o soutien para mostrar a Liz.

- Qual é a diferença se eles ficam por baixo da roupa? - questionou Liz, confusa.

Florence teve que concordar que, aos treze anos, não faziam a mínima diferença.

- Vamos guardar esses para mais tarde. - disse, pegando todos os que eram grandes ou com cores fortes.

Desanimada, a garota deitou na cama, observando a mãe.

- Por que você acha que brigaram, Liz? - perguntou Florence, acariciando os cachos da filha.

- Porque ele é meio... impulsivo demais, fica tirando conclusões precipitadas e não me escuta... parece que não pensa!

- Harry é como o pai dele, filha. James. Um grande asno. E a falta de senso e o pré-julgamento estão no sangue. Não espere muito dele, Liz.

- Eu não quero que ele fique comigo por agora. Porque quando ele descobrir tudo ele vai me deixar... quem ia querer ficar perto de parentes daquele que assassinaram sua família? Ainda mais por eu ser filha do mais temível professor de Hogwarts que não perde uma chance de zoar com ele ou tirar pontos da Grifinória... – disse a menina, amuada.

- Elizabeth! Espero que você não esteja com vergonha de ser filha de quem é!

- Não, mãe, não é nada disso! Mas papai podia aliviar um pouco, não é? Que droga, pra que ser tão carrasco com os alunos... se todos soubessem que ele é meu pai, ninguém falaria comigo!

Florence ficou quieta, não podia negar aquilo, sabia que o marido era muito intransigente com os alunos.

- Talvez, se você contar a verdade ao Harry quando ele estiver maior, mais maduro, ele entenda você.

Elizabeth olhou irônica para a mãe, pensando no quanto aquilo era improvável.

- Ou eu poderia nunca dizer. – insinuou ela, baixinho.

- Sabemos que esta não é uma boa idéia, Liz. Quando eu conheci seu pai e me apaixonei por ele, eu também pensei que poderia nunca dizer a verdade a ele, mas no fundo sempre soube que chegaria um momento em que, ou ele descobriria, ou eu me veria obrigada a contar.

Florence suspirou, olhando para a janela, por um momento, como que lembrando de tudo o que passou para esconder os gêmeos de Snape. Então ela se voltou para filha:

- O que você tem que se perguntar é: vocês se amam o bastante? Você acha que estão ligados pelo encantamento?

Ela amava Harry, pelo menos achava que o amava. Mas e se eles tivessem confundido tudo, desde o começo?

- Não, mãe. Eu não acho que estamos ligados pelo encantamento. - respondeu, triste.

Florence a abraçou forte, percebendo a tristeza de Liz por isso.

***

Antes do fim do ano letivo, Harry e Liz salvaram Sirius Black. Mas continuaram sem resolver o _probleminha_. O que gerou outro problema. Eles não eram tão amigos quanto antes, apesar de ainda serem inseparáveis, o assunto e a intimidade quase morreu.

* * *

**Florence e Thainá: **Começo de namoro? Bom, foi mais curto do que casamento de modelo. kk

Beijo geente :* comentem!


	12. Baile de Inverno

**Agosto 1994**

A família Snape tomava café da manhã quando uma coruja branca chegou a janela. Liz fingiu não ver.

- Eu pego. - disse Florence, olhando para o marido.

Florence leu a carta, e disse o que dizia.

- Foi convidada para a final da mundial de quadribol. - comentou - Parece divertido.

- Não estou interessada. - ela resmungou, colocando o prato na pia e subindo para seu quarto.

Severo pareceu concordar com a filha, mas ele havia percebido a tristeza dela durante as férias. Florence, inconformada, foi até o quarto de Elizabeth.

- Se quiser ir, eu converso com seu pai. - disse sentando na cama da filha.

- Eu não quero. Não precisa se preocupar.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, e Liz, apesar de saber ser um comentário maldoso, acabou deixando escapar.

- Mãe, você está... maior. - disse, baixinho.

Florence riu.

- Eu estou grávida Liz. - sussurou - De novo.

Elizabeth, quase no final do verão, deu o único sorriso verdadeiro destas férias.

***

**Novembro 1994**

Harry era um campeão tri-bruxo. Era incrível, perigoso e incomodo. Cho Chang e Gina Weasley pareciam não concordar com os dois ultimos adjetivos.

- Convidei Lilá. - disse Rony, sentando ao lado de Liz, no Salão Principal.

- Que legal. - comentou, não demonstrando emoção alguma.

Harry sentou-se e Liz levantou da mesa ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou falar com a Luna, já volto. - disse a Rony.

Rony e Harry também não conversavam, o que fazia Liz sentir-se pior ainda por deixá-lo sozinho.

- Cho disse que ia convidar Harry para o baile. - disse Luna, casualmente.

A falta de tato da amiga as vezes incomodava.

- Ele aceitou?

- Se ele tivesse aceitado, acho que já teriamos descoberto.

Ela ia tomar isso como um não.

- Ele pode te convidar. Ainda tem tempo.

- Quem disse que eu quero ir com aquele idiota?

- Você fala dele o tempo todo.

- Não! Você fala dele o tempo todo. Talvez você esteja apaixonada por ele.

Luna riu.

- Eu vou tomar um ar.

Não era a primeira vez nessa semana em que Elizabeth discutia com Luna, ou que ia para a Torre de Astronomia.

***

Ventava forte, e provavelmente iria chover. Se não fosse logo para o Salão Comunal, ficaria doente, mas como poderia chegar lá assim, chorando?

- Tudo bem, Lizzie? - perguntou Harry.

- Vai embora. - resmungou entre os soluços.

Ele caminhou até ela, parecendo confuso.

- Não entendo o que aconteceu. Por que não me diz o que houve?

Liz olhou para ele, vendo sinceridade nos olhos verdes, sentindo-se pior ainda.

- Eu menti pra você Harry.

- Mentiu? Como? Por quê?

- Não posso contar...

Harry afastou os cabelos do rosto de Elizabeth, com carinho.

- Então não me diz nada... agora.

Como da outra vez, no terceiro ano, seus lábios se uniram. O que houve foi que, diferente de quando tinham treze anos, foi muito mais intenso e menos puro.

Um pouco assustada com mas mãos de Harry em suas costas, Liz afastou-o suavemente.

- Vamos... fazer... o seguinte. - disse ele, retomando o fôlego - Eu te faço duas perguntas: uma você responde a agora, e a outra depois do baile.

- O que vai acontecer no baile?

- Nada assustador. - respondeu - Se aceitar ir comigo e não ir com o Malfoy.

- Malfoy?! - perguntou sem entender.

- Simas disse que ele ia te convidar. - respondeu, fazendo uma careta - Então, quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Eu disse a minha irmã que ia para casa...

- Diga que resolveu ficar aqui. - pediu.

- Está bem. - respondeu sorrindo - Eu vou com você. Qual é a outra pergunta?

- Quer ser minha namorada?

Elizabeth se assustou. A preocupação com seu pai e Voldemort que havia sumido quando se beijaram, voltara.

- Não responda agora. - explicou - Depois do baile.

- Combinado. - disse sorrindo.

Harry foi beijar Liz novamente, mas antes que conseguisse, começou a chover.

***

Mesmo um pouco tarde para mudar de idéia, Liz escreveu uma carta para a mãe, contando que ficaria para o baile e ia precisar de um vestido.

_Mãe,_

_Eu sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas eu vou precisar de um vestido. Harry e eu fizemos voltamos a nos falar, ele me convidou e não teve como dizer não. Não precisa comprar nada, no meu armário tem vestidos que ainda nem usei, mande um deles._

_Beijos, Liz._

Não era uma boa idéia contar sobre o beijo agora, principalmente porque ela duvidava muito que fosse aceitar o pedido de namoro de Harry, ao mesmo tempo que tinha certeza que não poderia dizer não.

***

**Dezembro 1994**

- Sev? - chamou Florence, saindo da lareira, nos aposentos do marido em Hogwarts.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou, olhando desconfiado para a caixa.

- Nossa, que recepção! - reclamou, colocando a caixa com força sobre a mesa dele.

- Desculpe, só não esperava você aqui, tão perto do Natal.

Florence beijou o marido, contente novamente.

- Eu vim por isso mesmo.

Severo teve a impressão de que Florence estava se auto convidando para o Baile de Inverno.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, você sabe que eu não quero você por aqui, muito menos grávida.

- O que? Liz já te disse que eu viria?

- Não. Você contou para ela que ia passar o Natal aqui? Ela não ia ficar em casa?

- Ia, mas ela mudou de idéia. E eu não vou ficar para o baile, só trouxe o vestido da sua filha. - mentiu.

Divertida com a cara de chateado do marido, Florence mostrou o vestido que comprara para Liz.

- Não é lindo?

- Por que não tem manga? - reclamou Snape.

- Porque Liz tem lindos ombros. - brincou Florence.

O vestido sem alças era roxo, ficaria pouco abaixo dos joelhos de Liz, mas Severo não pareceu satisfeito.

- Por que ela vai ao baile?

- Porque todos os alunos do quarto ano pra cima irão. - ela hesitou antes de largar a bomba. - E Harry a convidou.

- COMO? - gritou.

- Acalme-se, Severo! Ou todo mundo vai ouvir!

- Ela não vai a baile nenhum! - disse Severo, pegando o vestido das mãos de Florence e o guardando na caixa, violentamente. - Muito menos com o Potter!

- Severo, deixa ela se divertir um pouco. - pediu.

- Se divertir? Deixá-la se divertir? Com o Potter? Num baile? Com esse vestido indecente? - ele gritava, louco. - Nem pensar!!

Florence ficou olhando o marido, com um sorriso compreensivo.

- Vou levar o vestido pra ela. - ela arrumou o vestido e fechou a caixa.

Snape caminhou até o sofá em frente à lareira, em silêncio, e sentou-se, a cabeça entre as mãos.

Ela vai até ele, se ajoelhando em sua frente, as mãos nas pernas dele, os rostos próximos.

- Sev...

- Não... eu não consigo.

- Sev, você tem que aceitar, tem que tentar entender.

- Não. Ela é minha filha, não vou deixar o Potter pôr as mãos imundas dele nela!

- Amor, se não for o Potter será outro garoto. Eles não estão namorando, eles vão neste baile como amigos. Não me diga que prefiria que sua filha fosse com o Weasley?

- Claro que não! Mas o Potter...?

- Eles não estão de casamento marcado, Severo! É apenas um baile!

- Que seja. - ele levantou. - Vou ficar de olho neles. E mandarei alguém vigiar a Torre de Astronomia.

Florence riu.

- Hm... aquela torre é mesmo um perigo. - ela o abraçou pelo lado, recostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Ele olhou pra ela, sério, repreendendo-a.

- Como você consegue pensar que isso seja engraçado?

- Eu não acho que a situação de Liz com Potter seja engraçada. A sua cara é que é. - ela o beijou, antes que ele gritasse de novo e foi para a porta com a caixa do vestido de Liz nos braços. - Eu vou indo. Controle-se ou mandarei Poppy vir lhe dar uns calmantes e assim você não poderá vigiar sua filha no terrível baile de inverno. - brincou ela.

Luna e Liz desenhavam animais em apenas uma folha, juntas. Era visível que Elizabeth não tinha nenhum talento para desenho, mas Luna apreciava o esforço da amiga em tentar agradá-la, fazendo algo que a divertia.

- Eu convidei Neville para o baile.

Liz continuou firme, tentando não imaginar Luna e Neville dançando.

- É ótimo! Ele é um garoto muito agradável. - tentou mudar de assunto - Então, o que vai vestir hoje?

A diversão das meninas foi interrompida quando um menino do primeiro ano entrou no Salão Principal correndo, entregou um bilhete amassado para Liz e voltou a correr.

- É do Harry? - perguntou Luna.

- Não. - riu Liz - É da minha irmã.

Liz reconheceu a letra imediatamente. Sua mãe estava em Hogwarts, e queria vê-la no quarto em que dormia quando ficava em Hogwarts, no terceiro andar.

Elizabeth não esperou nada. Correu para o terceiro andar.

***

Nem bateu na porta, entrou imediatamente.

- Eu trouxe seu vestido. - disse Florence, abrindo a caixa.

Visivelmente mais animada do que durante as férias, antes de ver a roupa, Liz já tirava o uniforme para poder vesti-lo.

O vestido e o sapato serviram em Liz como se fossem feito para o seu corpo, apesar de a falta de alças no vestido incomodar inicialmente, o conjunto completo ficava bastante harmonioso.

- Nossa, o que um convite não faz com uma carinha triste. - comentou Florence, feliz - Tem certeza que foi só um convite? Como amigo?

Elizabeth corou, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido. Contar para a mãe, ou não contar?

- Ele te beijou, não foi? Conta Liz, prometo que não conto para sua avó. - garantiu.

- Talvez...

- Como assim talvez? - perguntou, desconfiada.

- Talvez seja mais do que um convite de um amigo.

- Não foi isso que perguntei. Vocês se beijaram?

A garota suspirou, pensando no quanto era impossível que ficassem juntos, e como era impossível ficar longe dele.

- Sim. Uma vez.

- Uma vez? E foi só isso? Só um beijo?

- Mais ou menos....

- Vamos, filha! Conte!

- Ele me pediu em namoro.

- Mesmo? - Florence ficou em dúvida se sorria ou não. Aquilo era sério. - E você?

- Eu ainda não repondi. - mas a menina não parecia muito entusiasmada.

- Harry beija tão mal assim, pra você não estar feliz? - tentou brincar Florence. - Você não vai aceitar, não é?

- Não, mãe. E eu não sei o que eu faço... - a menina suspirou. - Você vai ficar pro baile?

- Vou.

- Papai não sabe, não é?

- Não. Se ele soubesse, eu não estaria aqui, ele já teria me mandado pra casa ou me teria prendido nas masmorras. Seu pai é ciumento demais...

- Ele ama muito você.

- Ele nos ama muito, Liz. À mim, à você, aos seus irmãos, à sua avó. Só que Sev é um pouco... exagerado. - ela riu, levemente.

- Que cor é o seu vestido? - a menina se animou um pouco.

Florence foi até o roupeiro e mostrou o vestido para a filha. Ele era longo, rosa claro, de um ombro só, com a barra drapeada, bem simples, liso, mas muito bonito.

- Ele é lindo, mãe. Mas mesmo que você fosse com um saco de batatas no corpo, você estaria linda.

- Obrigada, você também, filha! - ela riu. - Mas eu preciso chegar lá antes do seu pai, portanto... vou começar a me arrumar. Se quiser, pode continuar aqui.

- Não. Eu vou ir me arrumar também.

- Se você gostar de verdade dele, deve aceitar, Liz. - comentou Florence.

- Mãe, sabemos que ele não vai aceitar... - Voldemort ser meu avô e Severo Snape ser meu pai, pensou.

- Anime-se, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza que Harry não vai se incomodar pelo fato de você ser parente de Voldemort... ele vai ficar muito mais preocupado com quem é o seu pai.

A menina riu, deu um beijo na mae e foi para o Salão Comunal.

***

- Espera! - pediu Liz, vendo Luna não esperá-la para descer as escadas.

- Fique parada! - gritou Luna - Desce uma de cada vez, pra criar mais espectativa.

- Como? - a amiga era extravagante, mas isso era exagero - Não estamos em um filme, e eu não gosto de andar sozinha.

- Pois eu quero andar sozinha! - reclamou Luna, descendo as escadas.

Esperando o tempo da amiga encontrar o acompanhante, Liz foi até a escada, sentindo um frio na barriga ao perceber que tinha muitas pessoas lá. Mais do que ela imaginava que teriam. O vestido lhe pareceu indecente, os sapatos altos demais e o cabelo mal arrumado. Todas as inseguranças passaram quando viu Harry a observando, com tanto apreço, como se nunca tivesse visto coisa mais bela no mundo.

Sentindo um calor no rosto e tinha certeza que estava bastante vermelha, mas não sentiu muita falta de Luna agora, principalmente de seus comentários impróprios.

A escada que parecia muito maior finalmente terminava, e Harry a esperava ao fim dela.

- Está muito bonita. - comentou.

- Você está lindo.

As vestes de Harry eram muito elegantes, diferente de Rony, que chegava com Lilá, emburrado. Elizabeth viu Lilá piscar para Simas, que acompanhava Padma, mas não disse nada.

- Nós vamos para o Salão Principal. Minerva disse que vocês tem que dançar primeiro.

- Dan-dançar? Primeiro? - questionou Liz, desesperada.

- Exatamente senhorita Dellacourt. - disse Minerva, que estava atrás deles - Senhor Weasley e senhorita Brown, podem ir.

Assim que Minerva saiu, Liz virou-se para Harry, anciosa.

- Ela não havia avisado! Não sei se estamos prontos.

- É só uma dança, não deve ser tão difícil. - disse Harry, quase achando graça.

Ela ignorou o sorriso dele, e tudo o que ele despertava nela quando a porta do Salão Principal se abriu.

Todos os olhares estavam direcionados a eles: os campeões e seus pares. Só que os olhares que mais a amedrontava, o de sua mãe e de seu pai, ainda não podiam ser avistados pelo número de pessoas no salão.

Passando da metado do salão, sem notar que seus pés se moviam, Liz pode ver sua mãe. Florence estava em pé ao lado do diretor e de Minerva. Mas seu pai não estava lá.

Chegaram no centro do salão e a musica começou a tocar. Harry a puxou e ela teve que guiá-lo. Ele era tão bom dançarino quanto preparador de poções. Ela começou a se sentir estranha. Um calor emanava de onde as mãos dele tocavam sua pele, e ela se sentiu tonta. Harry a encarou, aparentemente assustado.

- O que está acontecendo? - ele lhe murmurou.

- Eu estou com calor... suas mãos estão quentes.

- As suas mãos é que estão. E você colocou um perfume muito bom hoje. - ele sorriu.

- O que? Eu não coloquei nenhum perfume...! - e ela entendeu.

"Não... não... isso não pode ser."

Ela procurou o olhar de sua mãe. Florence olhava pra ela, séria, muito séria.

- O Encantamento. - sua mãe formou nos lábios as palavras que estavam em seu pensamento.

- Liz, o que foi? - perguntou Harry, apertando-a mais contra ele para chamar a atenção dela.

Ela olhou para ele, apavorada. Um arrepio lhe tomou o corpo quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele a segurava fortemente contra si. Ela precisava beijá-lo.

Harry percebeu o desejo nos olhos verdes dela. Ele olhou os lábios tão lindos, cheios, pintados de rosa em sua frente e quis se aproximar.

Liz se aproximou dele, precisava beijá-lo, precisava provar dos lábios dele novamente.

Mas foi numa dessas últimas voltas que Liz pode ver seu pai chegando e parando ao lado de Igor Karkaroff. Foi como se um balde de água gelada fosse jogada sobre si. Seu pai o mataria. Harry não viveria mais nem um segundo se a beijasse. Ela se afastou, fez levemente que "não" com a cabeça, murmurando um "depois". Harry sorriu e eles continuaram a dançar, sorrindo, os dois.

Snape olhava sua filha dançando, tão linda, sorrindo, nos braços daquele... E um rosnado escapou de seus lábios.

- O que há. Severo?

- Tosse, Igor, acho que vou me gripar.

Karkaroff não respondeu.

A música da abertura acabou e outra começou, Dumbledore e Minerva foram para o meio do salão e Liz foi em direção à mãe.

Karkaroff seguiu a menina com os olhos. Snape percebeu.

- Quem é aquela mulher?

- Quem?

- Aquela com a menina... não me diga que não percebeu, Severo. Ela é linda e gostosinha. - comentou ele, malicioso.

- Irmã da aluna Elizabeth Dellacourt.

- Acho que vou ir lá, cumprimentá-la.

E Snape não pode fazer nada para impedir Igor Karkaroff de ir cantar sua mulher. Nem Liz pode impedir, e além de ser interrompida por Karkaroff, não suportando mais aquele salão quente, acabou por tomar uma péssima decisão.

- Harry, vamos pra Torre de Astronomia. Agora. - disse segurando o braço dele com força.

***

Ela estava encostada na amurada, admirando o céu, uma brisa gelada cortava o ar, tentando acalmar a respiração e os pensamentos.

Harry se aproximou por trás dela, envolvendo sua cintura, o rosto em sua nuca.

Ela se virou de frente pra ele.

- Você é tão linda...

- Você acha? - ela brincou.

- Com certeza. - ele a beijou, brincando com seus lábios. - E só minha... - ele sussurrou.

- Quem lhe deu esse poder sobre mim, Sr. Potter? - ela murmurou.

- Você. Aceita?

- Aceitar? O quê?

- Ser... minha namorada? – ele falou, meio tímido.

- A resposta ia ser depois do baile. O baile, tecnicamente, não acabou.

- Levo isso como um não?

- Brincadeira... eu não preciso de tempo para descobrir o que eu soube desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.

Ela se aproximou dele, encurralando-o contra a parede, beijou seus lábios, mordendo, provocando.

Harry enlaçou sua cintura, ela levou uma mão ao seu rosto, a outra mantendo em seu peito.

Ela não dissera se aceitava ou não seu pedido, mas era o sinal que ele precisava para tornar o beijo verdadeiro. Ele roçou sua língua nos lábios macios e ela aceitou.

Suas línguas dançavam, brigavam, lançavam choques por seus corpos.

Estavam ofegantes, Harry desceu por seu pescoço, a sensação dos beijos dele sobre sua pele queimava como fogo, e enquanto a língua percorria seu pescoço ficava muito difícil, até mesmo pra ela, tão controlada, pensar noutra coisa que não fosse ele.

Resistir?

Impossível.

O vento frio que antes cortava a torre, não mais era sentido pelo casal.

Elizabeth não se permitia pensar em mais nada, deixando-se levar pelas emoções que ele despertava em seu corpo e mente.

Um choque que nada tinha a ver com os calores que ele lhe dava ou o vento frio, passou por seu corpo.

- Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- Você não me perguntou nada, não me lembro... - ela perguntou, ingenuamente, brincando com os botões da camisa dele.

- Aceita ser minha?

- Sua o quê?

- Minha, minha namorada.

- Eu aceito.

Ele a virou, colando-a na parede. Capturou sua boca em um beijo avassalador, suas mãos foram à cintura dela, pressionando-a contra seu corpo, como se pretendesse uma fusão dos dois à parede da torre. Ela brigava com os primeiros botões da camisa dele, afrouxara a gravata. Ele desceu uma mão pelas costas dela, sentiu-a gemer em seus lábios, desceu ao colo dela, voltando ao pescoço e riu suavemente quando ela arqueou o corpo de encontro ao seu.

- Harry... acho melhor nós pararmos. - ela sussurrou, a respiração descompassada.

- Também acho... - ele apoiou a cabeça em seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume maravilhoso que se desprendia dela. - Você cheira maravilhosamente bem...

- Realmente, é melhor irmos. - resmungou Liz.

***

Elizabeth saiu sozinha da Torre, tentando não levantar suspeitas nos amigos e principalmente nos pais, mas era um pouco tarde. Sua mãe a esperava.

- Mãe? O quê...

- Vamos, conversamos no quarto.

No terceiro andar do castelo, já sem os sapatos e os vestidos, as duas conversavam.

- Filha, eu vou direto ao assunto: seu pai sabe.

- O que? Ele viu...? Ela vai matar o Harry, mãe!

- Não. Liz, acalme-se. Seu pai não viu, mas ele sabe. Ele percebeu que vocês dois haviam sumido, e foi até a Torre de Astronomia, eu percebi e fui atrás dele, cheguei lá, segundos antes dele entrar na torre, ele ainda estava na escada.

- Como ele poderia saber que nós estávamos lá?

Florence sorriu.

- Porque era lá que eu e seu pai costumávamos nos... encontrar.

Liz ficou calada. Estava envergonhada de contar pra mãe o que havia se passado lá na torre, até mesmo ela sabia que haviam passado dos limites.

- Eu sei o que deve ter se passado lá, Liz. - disse Florence, como que se lesse os pensamentos da filha.

- Eu não pude impedir mãe, eu não tinha como me controlar...

- Eu sei como é, filha... isso é o poder do Encantamento, você não vai conseguir resistir à isso. Acredite, eu tentei e olha onde eu estou? Casada com seu pai, apesar de todas as adversidades. - ela sorriu pra filha.

- Então, eu não tenho escolha?

- Por que? Você não gosta do Harry o suficiente pra se ver casada com ele?

- Claro que gosto! Eu amo ele... mas e se ele não me quiser mais depois de descobrir sobre o papai?

- Ele não vai conseguir esquecer você filha. O que você sente por ele, ele sente por você. Talvez até mais forte. Seu pai me disse uma vez que esse negócio de encantamento faz ele sentir que morreria se eu sumisse da vida dele. É algo muito forte, Liz. Não é apenas amor, é a necessidade da alma de ser completa, é a necessidade química do corpo de estar em contato com outro que se encaixa perfeitamente...

- Ok, mamãe, sem detalhes gráficos, por favor. - brincou Liz. - Eu já entendi.

- Só há um problema na história sua e do Harry.

- Ele é o tal escolhido...

- Não. Não é o lance com seu avô que me preocupa. É o seu pai. Ele vai querer matar o Harry. - Florence disse isso muito séria. Liz teve medo. - E isso não é uma metáfora, filha.

- Mas... você pode falar com ele.

- Eu posso manter seu pai sob controle, Elizabeth, mas tente não parecer apaixonada perto dele, tente nem falar sobre nenhum garoto na frente dele e, jamais, nunca na vida, beije Harry na frente dele.

- Mas e sobre hoje, ele vai querer conversar comigo?

- Não. Sev está fazendo de conta que este dia não existiu, portanto, não force este assunto.

- Certo... - e ela sorriu. - É tão bom.

- É... e muito perigoso, também.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer. É fácil perder o controle perto dele.

- Exatamente. Evite ficar sozinha com ele. Eu falo sério. Eu fiquei grávida de Nick e James aos 17 anos, não quero o mesmo pra você.

- Mãe! Eu tenho só 14 anos!

- Filha, você não faz idéia do que é o Encantamento... - riu Florence, corando.

- E muda... depois de um tempo?

- Em parte sim. Essa euforia e esse incontrole das emoções se acalma com o tempo, mas os calores e arrepios e desejos que você sente quando ele te toca... isso nunca muda.

E Liz corou, rindo com a mãe.

* * *

Nossa, eita capítulo difícil.

**Florence:**Obrigada! Pelas dicas, pelas partes que escreveu, por deixar copiar algumas da sua fic! E pela dica do vídeo ;)

Como disse ali, praticamente esse capítulo foi feito pela Florence e baseado em cenas da fic dela, pq tem muuuuuito Florence e Sev aqui! Prometo depender menos dela. Prometo TENTAR!

Beijos e comentem! Espero que gostem gente, deu trabalho!


	13. Segunda Tarefa

**Fevereiro 1995**

- Eu já disse, ele só falou isso.

- Ele não pode ter falado apenas isso, Harry! Você deve ter esquecido.

Não era a primeira vez que discutiam sobre isso. Desde que Cedrico, na hora do almoço, havia dito a Harry que levasse o ovo, que consiguira na primeira tarefa, até o banheiro dos monitores, onde estavam agora, Liz havia reclamado da falta de informação.

- O que vai fazer, Lizzie?

Elizabeth ligou a água da banheira, tirou os sapatos e sentou na beirada, molhando os pés.

- Esperar confortável até você ter uma idéia brilhante. - resmungou, de costas para ele.

Desde o baile, Liz evitava olhar diretamente para Harry. Já estava desobedencendo sua mãe, que havia dito para não ficarem muito tempo sozinhos.

- Tive uma idéia. - disse Harry.

Liz, que não esperava idéia alguma, virou-se para Harry. O problema é que ela estava sentada em uma parte lisa, e escorregou para dentro da água.

- É bom sua idéia seja ótima. - pediu Liz, saindo da enorme banheira e ficando em pé, de frente para ele.

Harry deixou o ovo dourado cair no chão com um estrépido forte. Liz estava completamente enxarcada e a camiseta branca do uniforme nada escondia.

Percebendo o desejo nos olhos dele, Elizabeth sentiu tudo o que sentira na noite do baile, somado ao fato de estarem completamente sozinhos.

Ele se aproximou, hesitante.

- Lizzie, o que acontece comigo? Não consigo olhar para você sem...

- Encantamento. - respondeu.

- O quê? - Harry pareceu despertar.

- Você sabe... alguns casais são ligados pelo encantamento. Acredito que seja hereditário.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que eu não consigo aguentar de tanta vontade de beijar você.

Liz beijou Harry, aproximando seu corpo molhado do dele, sentindo as mãos dele explorando seu corpo, suas costas, por baixo da camisa.

"Ele vai querer matar o Harry."

Um calor insuportável tomava conta de todo seu corpo, fechou os olhos, sentindo as caricias dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo a lembrava de que estavam errados.

"Evite ficar sozinha com ele. Eu falo sério."

Abriu os olhos só para abrir a camisa dele, o que pareceu supreende-lo. De uma forma bastante positiva.

"Eu fiquei grávida de Nick e James aos 17 anos, não quero o mesmo pra você."

As mãos dele estavam no fecho da saia de Liz, quando ela se afastou, quase caindo na água mais uma vez.

- Não... estamos indo rápido demais.

Harry não disse nada, mas parecia concordar.

- Eu vou indo. - disse, constrangida - Por que não coloca isso na água?

Ela jogou o ovo para ele e saiu de lá, com o uniforme molhado. Caminhou um pouco pelo castelo antes de perceber.

* * *

- Vão jogar algo seu no Lago? - questionou Liz - Diga adeus a sua vassoura.

Eles estavam na biblioteca tentando descobrir como Harry passaria uma hora debaixo da água na manhã seguinte.

- Sabe que não está ajudando, não sabe? - perguntou Rony.

Antes de Elizabeth dar uma resposta bem ríspida para Ronald, mas o professor Moody a interrompeu.

- Dellacourt, para a sala do diretor.

A garota revirou os olhos, beijou o rosto de Harry e levantou-se.

- Boa sorte, meninos.

* * *

Respirou. Estava frio e... molhado. Uma garota loira se debatia ao seu lado, não sabia nadar. Passou o braço dela pelo seu ombro e nadou. Rony as ajudou a levantar, Luna lhe entregou uma toalha, mas Harry não estava lá.

Ficou preocupada, tentou disfarçar. Seu pai olhava, sorriu.

Harry saiu da água e ficou em segundo lugar. Se aproximou para beijar Liz. Se afastou e sorriu. Ele não sorriu de volta.

Elizabeth passou a tarde com sua mãe, no castelo. Estava evitando Harry, ele parecia chateado.

- Vai passar o dia aqui, trancada? Estão todos comemorando. - disse Florence.

Ela estava deitada, não se sentia muito bem. Sophie não demoraria para nascer.

- Estou com frio. - reclamou, enrolando-se no cobertor.

- Vocês brigaram, Liz? - questionou Florence, desconfiada.

- Não! - respondeu - Claro que não. Por que brigariamos?

Florence suspirou. Ela havia conhecido James o suficiente para saber o **porque **de Liz brigar com o filho dele. Se achavam Severo Snape teimoso, é porque não haviam realmente conhecido os Potter.

Fechou os olhos, colocando a mão sobre o ventre.

- Você está bem, mãe?

- Não, realmente. - Florence respirou fundo, novamente.

- O que você está sentindo? - preocupou-se Liz.

- Estou entrando em trabalho de parto, querida. - a menina ficou pálida. - Mas não se preocupe, ainda temos tempo... ai... até eu sentir contrações mais fortes. - Elizabeth levantou da cama, mas estava enrolada no cobertor e caiu de cara no chão.

- Estou legal. - disse, antes que sua mãe pudesse perguntar - Vou buscar Pomfrey e o papai.

E a menina saiu correndo.

Elizabeth saiu voando pelas portas pricipais do castelo, em direção ao lago, mas ela já podia ver a delegação de professores se aproximando. Snape conversava com Dumbledore, o semblante preocupado. Ela parou de correr, para não chamar a atenção e caminhou nervosamente até onde ele estava, caminhando ao lado da Prof. McGonagall, mas se dirigindo à Snape.

- Prof. Snape, eu... preciso de sua ajuda. - ela estava falsamente calma.

- Sim, Srta. Dellacourt. - ele respirou fundo, mostrando impaciência, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. _"Algo aconteceu com Florence."_ Seguiu mais rapidamente, à frente de todos, indicando à menina que fosse com ele, e ao alcançarem as portas do castelo, Snape não se conteve. - O que aconteceu?

- Mamãe entrou em trabalho de parto. Vou chamar Pomfrey.

- Sim, querida, vá.

Snape correu para o terceiro andar, enquanto sua filha pegou um atalho para o quinto.

Snape entrou no quarto, Florence já estava deitada, respirando cachorrinho e suava.

- Como você está, Flor? - ele pegou alguns vidros no armário e os largou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, beijando-a nos lábios.

- Bem... as contrações aumentaram há pouco..... onde está Pomfrey?

- Liz foi chamá-la. - ele abriu um dos vidros, virando um pouco em um copo. - Beba isto. É pra você relaxar um pouco. - ela bebeu.

A medibruxa chegou, toalhas foram conjuradas.

- Avise as crianças, Severus. - falou Florence, arfando.

- Eu já volto. - disse Snape.

E Snape saiu. Voltando vinte minutos depois, ficando ao lado da esposa. Sophie não demorou mais que duas horas para nascer. Emocionando ambos os pais quando chorou e se aconchegou no seio da mãe, cessando o berreiro.

- Ela está ótima, Florence. Como todos os outros! - sorriu Pomfrey.

- Obrigada, Poppy, mais uma vez. - murmurou ela, cansada.

- E quero que me chamem na próxima vez. - falou Pomfrey para Snape.

- Com certeza, Madame Pomfrey. - respondeu ele. - Obrigado.

E a medibruxa saiu.

Elizabeth ficou o tempo todo ao lado da mãe. Calma, mostrando bastante atenção principalmente no que Pomfrey fazia. Com a saida da medibruxa, seu pai, mil vezes mais calmo do que no dia anterior, sentou ao lado das duas, pegando Sophie do colo de Florence.

- Ela é tão bonita. - comentou Liz.

- Parece tanto com você, quando era bebê. - Severo passou a recém-nascida para Elizabeth.

Mas foi no momento em que Nicholas, com o irmão mais novo no colo, e James saíram da lareira, chamando por Florence.

- Mãe! Como você está? - perguntou Nick, passando Christopher para o colo do pai.

- E Sophie? - continuou James.

- Bem, as duas. - respondeu Snape.

Sophie começou a se mexer e chorar baixinho, incomodada com o barulho.

- Quietos. - sussurou Liz - Ela quer dormir.

No dia seguinte, Florence e a filha foram para casa. Depois de Dumbledore vir vê-las e trazer muitos presentes, paparicando a afilhada recém-nascida.

* * *

Na tarde seguinte, durante um tempo vago de aula, Liz e Harry foram conversar perto ao Lago Negro.

- Eu sou tia. Não é o máximo? - questionou, sentado ao lado dele.

- É. Deve ser. - ele jogou uma pedra na água.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Quando é a última tarefa, Harry.

- Junho.

- Ual. Vai demorar.

- Sim.

- Vai ficar assim comigo até lá?

- Você é muito complicada. - reclamou.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Aceitou ser minha namorada, mas fica me evitando o tempo todo.

Pensou que ele falava sobre o ocorrido no banheiro dos monitores.

- Acha que estou te evitanto só porque não deixei que você tirasse minha saia? Eu tenho cara de Lilá? Temos catorze anos, Harry. É meio... cedo.

- Não estou falando disso!

Elizabeth corou.

- Ah, então está falando sobre o quê?

- Você sabe. Sem demonstrações de afeto público.

- Para quê? Podemos ter afeto o suficiente sozinhos. Não precisamos ficar mostrando pra todo mundo. - disse, incerta.

- Eu só queria saber o motivo.

- Não vou ser a namorada de Harry Potter. Porque eu não estou com você por causa da droga do seu sobrenome. - mentiu - Então, ou ficamos juntos desse jeito, ou não ficamos juntos.

Levantou, deixando o rapaz sozinho. Era uma boa desculpa, teve que admitir.

* * *

**Florence:** Capítulo pequeno, mas quase independente. Uma copiadinha no nascimento da Sophie, mas bastante modificado. Beijos!

Nascimento da Sophie é quase igual ao capítulo **Sophie** de Só o Amor Salva. Mas eu tenho autorização para isso ;)

Espero que tenham gostado! E eu sei que tem gente lendo, então comentem. Não podem se esconder para sempre.

Beijão :)


	14. Terceira Tarefa

Elizabeth nunca pensou que o tempo pudesse passar tão rápido. A terceira tarefa do torneio tri-bruxo era agora.

Estava junto com Rony e Gina, na arquibancada. A ruiva olhava Harry, sorrindo, logo depois acenando.

Geralmente Liz ignorava os sentimentos de Gina por Harry, mas sentiu algo tão forte naquele momento, que se não fosse pela falta de resposta de Harry para os sinais de Gina, ela teria feito algo de logo se arrependeria. Principalmente somando o fato de Severo Snape estar não muito longe deles.

Harry e os outros três campeões entraram no labirinto.

Duas horas depois, Krum saia do labirinto, carregado por aurores. Hogwarts era campeã, já que Dellacourt também já havia sido desclassificada.

Todos comemoravam, e de longe Elizabeth podia ver sua mãe, na arquibancada dos professores.

- Aquela não é a sua irmã? - perguntou Rony, apontando, numa total falta de educação.

- É. - respondeu Liz, vagamente.

- O que ela está fazendo com o professor Snape? Por que está conversando com ele?

- Deve estar perguntando sobre Fleur. Ela é nossa prima.

Não era realmente uma mentira.

Meia hora depois, Liz começou a ficar preocupada.

Dumbledore, seguido por McGonagall, o casal Diggory, Snape e Florence, foram até os meninos.

- Ele voltou! - gritava Harry, chorando. - Voldemort voltou! Cedrico me pediu para trazer o corpo dele de volta... eu não podia deixá-lo... não lá! - o menino se abraçou em Dumbledore e chorava.

O Ministro se aproximou.

- Mas o quê...?

- Um menino acaba de ser assassinado, Fudge. - informou McGonagall, lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto.

Os pais do menino Cedrico estavam inconsoláveis. Ajoelhados, em desespero, ao lado do corpo sem vida do único filho. Florence sentiu um aperto no coração e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Procurou por pretos e viu neles sua própria angústia duplicada. Os dois haviam passado por algo bastante parecido, talvez pior, com Liz.

Rony, Liz e Gina andavam entre a multidão, procurando Harry. Andava com Moody, para o castelo, e parecia machucado.

- Eu vou ver se está tudo bem.

Elizabeth esbarrou em tanta gente que nem poderia contar. Correu até o castelo, onde já estavam Moody e Harry.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Elizabeth? - perguntou Severo.

Quase gritou de susto. Virou-se.

- Eu só queria saber... - Liz pensou melhor - Vou voltar.

- Ótimo. - disse ele.

Ela saiu do castelo com apenas um pensamento. As coisas não haviam sido esquecidas. Severo Snape não tinha esquecido o encantamento e o baile. Nem iria esquecer tão cedo.

* * *

Pequeno, mas vou postar logo, logo. Talvez hoje.

Espero que estejam gostando e ficaria realmente feliz com um comentário. Obrigada por quem está lendo, mas AMARIA mais reviews, saber se estão gostando da fic.

Beijos!

**Florence:** Que bom que gostou *-* sua opinião é muito importante.

**Kelly Lutz: **Amei receber um comentário seu, e gostaria muito que vc pudesse ler a fic da Flor, pq é incrível. Mas, como sou uma grifinória muito simpática, vou fazer um... resumo extremamente básico para você entender. Vou aumentar a introdução da fic, no primeiro cap. Dê uma olhada. E continue comentando. Obrigada, Beijos!


	15. Elizabeth Snape

**Agosto 1995**

Primeiro de Agosto. Era o aniversário de Liz.

- Vai ficar trancada aí?

Elizabeth olhou para sua mãe, por cima do livro.

- Depois eu desço.

Florence entrou e fechou a porta, sentando-se na cama.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Harry não escreveu. - fechou o livro - Mãe, eu acho que ele esqueceu do meu aniversário. Não que eu esperasse muito dele, ele não é o mais sensível dos caras, mas ele não é como Ronald. Ou pelo menos eu achava. É meio difícil de esquecer o dia do meu aniversário, principalmente para ele. No dia seguinte ao dele!

Não sabia Liz, que sua mãe havia parado de escutar na primeira frase. Liz recebera cartas. De Rony, Luna e Harry. Mas elas estavam todas guardadas, porque quando chegaram, Severo estava com Sophie e Liz.

- Não fique chateada comigo, Liz. - pediu Florence - Mas... Harry escreveu. Venha.

As duas foram até o quarto dos pais de Liz, e Florence pegou algo na gaveta.

- Rony, Luna e Harry.

Liz estava tão feliz, que nem se lembrou de ficar chateada com a mãe. Correu para o quarto e fechou a porta.

- Espere aí, mocinha. - reclamou Florence - Quero ver o que tem aí nesses pacotes.

- Pacotes? - perguntou James.

- Não estava lá embaixo com Nick e Chris? Cuidando da Sophie? - questionou Florence.

- Vovó chegou. - disse James.

Os presentes que haviam chegado por coruja ficaram para mais tarde. Provavelmente seu pai já havia voltado também.

* * *

Gina e Rony jogavam xadrez. O livro estava chato. Ele estava irritado. Elizabeth estava demorando.

Um barulho forte fez Harry descer as escadas correndo, para encontrar Tonks e Liz, no corredor.

A porta onde ocorria a reunião estava aberta, e Sirius e Snape estavam voltados para a porta. Elizabeth gelou quando viu Harry vindo em sua direção. Tentou disfarçar, mas ele a abraçou.

A última coisa que viu foi antes de Harry a abraçar com força, foi Sirius sorrindo, caminhando até o corredor.

- Senti saudades. - sussurrou Harry.

Liz se afastou suavemente.

- Sirius. - disse Liz, acenando com a cabeça.

Black a abraçou, um pouco que contra a vontade de Elizabeth.

- Seu pai deve estar uma fera agora. - disse Sirius.

Liz afastou-se dele também, cumprimentando os outros. Gina fingiu não vê-la.

* * *

- Eu acho que esse aqui era da mãe do Draco... - comentou Liz, observando os vestidos antigos e estragados.

- Ela morava aqui? - questinou Harry.

Depois do jantar, os dois decidiram conhecer os quartos da mansão Black. Rony estava com sono e Gina recusava-se a participar de qualquer atividade que incluisse Elizabeth. Mas não assumia, claro.

- Não, mas era parente. Devia visitar a casa. E se não é dela, de quem é? Não são roupas de mulher, são de menina. Criança.

- Talvez sejam de um dos meninos. - brincou Harry.

- É, vou perguntar para Sirius se é dele.

- Nem vem! - disse Harry - O quarto dele é aquele com fotos de motos e garotas trouxas.

Elizabeth sorriu, era lindo o modo como Harry protegia Sirius.

- Você é um fofo, sabia? - sussurrou, abraçando ele.

Harry a beijou, segurando-a pela cintura com força. Liz apertou os ombros ele com força, o puxando mais próximo, caminhando para a cama.

A parte de trás dos joelhos dela bateram na cama e eles caíram.

A saudade era forte e o encantamento fazia Elizabeth sair do controle. Por que ela nunca ouvia sua mãe?

- Harry, é melhor irmos dormir. - disse, afando - Estamos saindo do controle. De novo.

Ele se afastou dela, colocando as mãos espalmadas na cama, cada uma de um lado de Liz. O óculos caiu.

Elizabeth riu, mas quando olhou para ele, encontrou os olhos fixos e sérios, verdes profundos.

- Você é tão bonito... - disse, passando a mão no rosto dele.

Harry abaixou-se novamente, tomando os lábios de Liz com fome, logo depois descendo os beijos para seu pescoço. Elizabeth tentava lembrar de motivos bons o suficiente para afastar Harry, mas nenhum lhe vinha a mente. Nada parecia ser melhor do que isso.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrou, enquanto ele tirava sua camiseta.

- Eu também te amo. - respondeu Harry, a beijando mais uma vez.

Liz inverteu as posições, ficando por cima, tirando a camiseta de Harry e distribuindo beijos pelo corpo dele, desde o rosto até o umbigo. Podia sentir a excitação dele.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

Os dois praticamente pularam da cama, vestiram as peças que faltavam e Liz fingiu procurar algo no guarda roupa, enquanto Harry abria a porta.

- Noite. - disse Sirius, segurando Morgana, que estava totalmente rosa.

Lá estava, na porta, o maroto mais irritante. Sorria, vitorioso, olhando o rosto corado e sem graça do afilhado, praticamente pego em flagrante com a namorada. Sirius tinha que admitir: ela se achava tão esperta, como Florence. Fingiu calma ao encontrá-lo.

- Vestido horrível. - disse Liz, mostrando para Sirius - De quem era?

- Minha prima. Bellatrix Lestrange. - respondeu ele.

Liz soltou o vestido, com nojo. Aquela maldita a havia tirado de seus pais.

- O que fazem no quarto dela? - questionou, ainda sorrindo.

- Es-estavamos... - começou Harry.

- Tentando descobrir de quem era esse quarto. Harry achou que os vestidos eram seus.

Harry olhou para ela, irritado.

Sirius riu abertamente, o que não deixou Liz encabulada. A garota insistia com a mentira.

- É melhor irem dormir. - dise Sirius.

Elizabeth e Harry deixaram o quarto, culpados por dentro.

- Em quartos diferentes. - advertiu Sirius, fingindo estar bravo.

Os dois se despediram com apenas um simples "Boa noite", e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi inocentado no Ministério da Magia, por usar um Patrono na presença de um trouxa.

* * *

**Setembro 1995**

Rony e Parvati eram monitores, o que fez Liz e Harry passarem a viagem sem ele. Então os dois sentaram-se com Luna e Neville.

Harry e Neville começaram a discutir quadribol, o que deixou Liz irritada. Então ela e Luna foram dar uma volta pelo trem.

- Fiquei muito surpresa por vocês dois não serem monitores. - disse Luna - Não ficaram chateados?

- Harry ficou. Eu nem me lembrava que os monitores eram escolhidos no quinto... - Liz não completou a frase, porque Draco Malfoy acabou chocando-se contra seu ombro. Não disse nada.

- Fiquei surpreso por não ser monitora. - disse Draco, bem baixo.

Elizabeth olhou surpresa para Draco, encontrando seus olhos acinzentados diferentes. Estavam azuis, doces. Não havia ódio ou repulsa.

- Pois é. - comentou, vagamente.

Incerto, Draco balançou a cabeça, suave, e saiu.

Luna e Elizabeth ficaram em silêncio, pensando. Mas, é claro que Luna foi a primeira a expressar verbalmente sua surpresa.

- Ele poderia ser gentil, sabe? Draco consegue fazer isso.

Preferiu não dizer nada. As coisas já estavam estranhas o suficiente.

* * *

No jantar, depois da apresentação de Dolores, a nova professora de DcTa, Harry ficou bastante irritado.

- Se não acreditassem em mim, não estariam tão preocupados com a matéria. - reclamou, olhado para a mesa dos professores.

- Não estão. Vão controlar a matéria. Devem acreditar que somos o exército de Dumbledore para tomar o ministério.

- Mas isso é ridículo!

- Eu sei. Depois dizem que foi você que enlouqueceu. - Liz diminuiu o tom da voz - Talvez a gente deva... fazer algo a respeito.

* * *

**Outubro 1995**

As aulas da AD começaram, e Liz ficou bastante irritada com Chang e Gina em volta de Harry, o tempo todo. A única coisa que a animava era ele estar irritado demais, o tempo todo, para poder notar.

Poucas coisas não irritavam Harry, e entre elas estavam os passeios a Hosmead. No Três Vassouras, a única coisa que não discutiam era Voldemort.

- Podiamos aproveitar o sábado em Hogsmead. - sugeriu Harry.

Ela entendeu. Sem Rony, sem AD.

- Acho uma ótima idéia. - concordou.

Harry aproximou-se para beijar seus lábios, e Elizabeth se afastou, olhando assustada para a mesa dos professores.

- Harry... - disse Liz.

O rapaz levantou da mesa, irritado, e foi para o Salão Comunal. Elizabeth o seguiu.

Harry estava sentando no sofá, a sala estava vazia.

- Por que você faz isso, Lizzie? - perguntou, sem olhar para ela.

- Eu já disse! Não quero ser a "namorada". Sabe que não vou aguentar todo mundo falando mal de nós dois.

- Lizzie, eu não sou idiota. Fale a verdade.

- Você não aceitaria se eu contasse. - disse.

- Tente.

Elizabeth suspirou. Não queria dizer a Harry sobre sua família, não tão cedo.

- Porque não me conta sobre seus pesadelos hoje, e amanhã, quando todos estiverem em Hogsmead, conversamos.

Primeiro ele achou que ela estava brincando, mas viu que falava sério, então tratou de concordar. Talvez fosse a única chance de descobrir tudo.

- Como sabe dos pesadelos? - questionou.

- Rony me disse. - mentiu.

Liz sentia algo como uma ligação, entre ela e Harry. Podia ver algumas coisas que ele via, sentir algumas também.

- Eu estou em um corredor...

* * *

Elizabeth só percebeu o quanto estava ferrada no dia seguinte.

Quando acordou, ficou até mais tarde na cama, pensando em como contar a Harry toda a verdade. Deveria falar com a sua mãe primeiro?

Mas o medo de perder Harry era forte, doía demais só em pensar.

Liz tomou o café da manhã no grande salão. Harry não apareceu por lá.

Ela esperou todos saírem de Hogwarts e, com o castelo praticamente vazio, chamou Harry no Salão Comunal para conversarem, como combinado.

Sentaram um de frente pro outro, no tapete em frente à lareira, esperando para ver quem falava primeiro.

- Então? - pediu Harry, irritado com o silêncio dela.

Liz revirou os olhos, ele andava muito grosseiro ultimamente.

- É o seguinte, Harry. A história é meio... complicada e vai soar muito assustadora pra você. Mas preste atenção, fique quieto e não grite, por favor.

Harry concordou. Mas ela sabia que quando terminasse de contar tudo, ele não ia ficar quieto.

- Meus pais estão vivos. - largou ela.

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Liz o interrompeu:

- Quieto, deixe-me terminar!

Ela levantou, nervosa, e começou a andar, pensando em como dizer tudo sem assustá-lo.

- Harry, minha mãe... bem... ela se apaixonou e se casou com um homem... não muito simpático.

- E o que que isso quer dizer, Lizzie? - ele não entendeu.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, decidindo parar de enrolar e contar tudo de uma vez:

- Meu nome é Elizabeth Dellacourt... Snape.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram enormes, a boca dele abriu e fechou várias vezes, mas ele acabou não dizendo nada, apenas encarou a namorada, perplexo.

- Harry, por favor, fale alguma coisa. - pediu ela, ajoelhando-se de frente para ele, segurando em suas mãos - Eu não quero que você se afaste de mim por causa disso.

- S-Snape? - perguntou Harry - Você é filha dele? Do Prof. Snape?

Elizabeth sentou ao lado do namorado.

- Sim, Harry. Prof. Snape é o meu pai. - confirmou ela.

- Brilhante... - murmurou ele, com raiva. - Então todo aquele papo de que aquela mulher era sua irmã...

- Mentira, sim, eu menti. Florence é minha mãe. Mas eu não menti só pra você, eu menti pra todo mundo! Foi necessário! Aliás, é necessário! Ninguém mais pode saber que eu sou filha do Prof. Snape, Harry! Minha mãe... - Elizabeth parou e pensou no que dizer. Não podia contar mais a verdade, Harry nunca mais olharia pra ela. Resolveu mentir: - Minha mãe se esconde daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado porque... ele tentou sequestrar ela há alguns anos.

- Ele descobriu sobre ela e o Snape?

- Não... mas ele tentou sequestrá-la e... bem, desde então ela se esconde dele. Se ele descobrir que Florence é casada com Prof. Snape, ele vai matar os dois e aí sim eu ficarei realmente órfã! Promete que não vai contar nada à ninguém?

- Prometo. - murmurou ele, ainda parecendo chocado. - Você é filha do Snape... - medo passou pelos olhos dele. - Sabe o que vai acontecer quando ele descobrir que eu sou seu namorado, não sabe? Ele vai me matar! - começou a dizer ele, cada vez mais apavorado. - Ele ainda não sabe de nada, não é? E sua mãe? Ela sabe?

- Sabe. E meu pai não sabe de nada, por isso que não podemos ficar demonstrando publicamente que somos namorados, Harry. Entende agora?  
Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Liz se aproximou dele. Harry a encarou, sério.

- Como é que eu vou conseguir te beijar agora sem temer perder a vida?

Ela riu.

- Não tem graça, Lizzie!

- Papai não vai fazer nada à você, Harry. - afirmou ela. - Minha mãe não permitiria.

- Ah, claro, agora você quer que eu acredite que Snape obedece à uma mulher! - ironizou ele.

- Você não imagina como ele é fora daqui, Harry. Ele é o melhor pai do mundo!

Harry olhou pra namorada, completamente chocado.

Elizabeth desatou a rir.

* * *

**Florence:** Aqui está. Talvez cap amanhã, vamos ver oq faço. Ando inspirada.

Beijos gente, e COMENTEM


	16. Nem tão Feliz Natal

**Hogwarts**

**Salão Comunal Grifinória**

Faltava muito pouco para o Natal e Elizabeth só conseguiu pensar em onde passaria o Natal. Estava dividida: queria ir passar o natal em casa, mas tabém queria estar com Harry, apesar de saber que seu pai não permitiria que ela fosse pra Mansão Black.

- Rony, Harry, estão prontos? - perguntou ela, batendo na porta do dormitório masculino.

- Não entre! Eu estou sem camisa. - avisou Rony.

Liz não ligou. Entrou no quarto, chateada.

- Ainda tenho que pedir autorização pra ir pra Mansão Black.

- E não mandou a carta ainda? - questionou Rony, achando aquilo um absurdo.

Ela olhou para Harry.

- Tenho que pedir pessoalmente, Rony. - ela respirou fundo, tentando sorrir. - Olha, se eu chegar... atrasada, não matem as fadas mordentes sem mim!

- Não tem mesmo como você ir com a gente, Lizzie? - perguntou Harry.

- Não, Harry. Sinto muito.

Elizabeth saiu do quarto dos meninos mais chateada do que antes. Caminhou para fora do castelo, só para ver o céu. Estava escuro e frio lá fora.

Ela via alguém parado ali e reconheceu a silhueta do Prof. Lupin. Provavelmente ele esperava os garotos para levá-los à Mansão Black.

- Olá! - ela cumprimentou de longe.

E, sorrindo, foi até ele, mas acabou tropeçando na neve e caindo de cara.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Lupin, se aproximando.

- Claro. - disse Liz, levantando com a ajuda dele - Como pode alguém tão desastrada como eu, ter uma mãe tão graciosa?

Remo observou a garota. Liz estava triste e envergonhada.

"Tão diferente e tão parecida com Florence." - pensou ele.

- Você é tão graciosa quanto sua mãe. - murmurou Lupin, o tom estranho, carregado de carinho e algo como mágoa.

Elizabeth se arrependeu de tocar no assunto, mesmo sem saber o porquê, Lupin parecia triste, então decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Vejo você no almoço de Natal, Professor.

- Ah, imaginei que não deixariam você ficar na Mansão Black novamente. - disse ele, sorrindo outra vez.

Triste, mas previsível.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Elizabeth andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto.

Ás vezes parava na frente do espelho e tentava criar coragem para perguntar para a mãe. Tinha certeza que escutaria um não mas, talvez, se expusesse motivos bons o suficiente para ir à mansão Black, sua mãe dissesse sim.

- Não vai acontecer nada! – ensaiava ela pro espelho. - A casa está cheia de gente da Ordem, não poderia haver lugar mais seguro! - fingiu a cara que faria quando ouvisse o não, um quase choro e uma cara de cachorro chutado. - Você diz que me entende, que passou por isso, mas não parece! Falou que o encantamento é insuportável de tão forte, e não para de me separar dele!

- Está falando comigo? - perguntou Florence, parada na porta do quarto, séria.

- Mãe...! Eu... não, eu só estava... –

Florence entrou e sentou na cama da filha.

- Você já sabe a resposta.

- Sim... eu sei... por isso eu estava tentando, sabe... ensaiar algo pra te convencer... – murmurou Liz, sentando ao lado da mãe na cama.

- Filha, eu convivo com o homem mais teimoso e persuasivo do mundo bruxo e com três mini-cópias dele, ou melhor, cinco somando você e Sophie, achou mesmo que me convenceria a deixá-la passar o Natal com Harry na Mansão Black?

- Eu queria tentar...

- E mesmo que eu a deixasse ir, Liz, seu pai enlouqueceria e iria querer saber quais foram meus motivos para permitir que a filha dele fosse passar o Natal na "casa do cachorro". – Florence imitou o que o marido diria.

- Verdade... ele diria exatamente isso. – riu Elizabeth. – Mas é que eu...

- Eu sei. Eu ouvi tudo o que você ensaiou pro espelho. E, sim, eu sei a estranha agonia de ter que ficar tanto tempo longe do seu predestinado. Lembre-se que eu fiquei três anos longe do seu pai, pra proteger seus irmãos. Você vai sobreviver à uma noite sem o Harry.

- Hm.

- Desemburre, Elizabeth! Nós vamos almoçar lá no dia de natal, você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei, mas eu queria...

- Passar a noite perto dele. – completou Florence, repreensiva. – Este é meu mais forte motivo para não permitir que você fique mais do que algumas horas perto do Harry. Sirius me contou que pegou vocês dois nuns amassos exagerados num dos quartos da mansão.

Elizabeth corou e retrucou, brava:

- Você diz que me entende, mas só me repreende! Você sabe que eu não me controlo! Você sabe como é doloroso ficar perto e não poder tocar! O quão difícil é ter que impedir que Harry continue a me tocar...

- Chega, Elizabeth! – Florence estava brava, ela levantou da cama indo em direção à porta do quarto. – Minha resposta é não. E se você acha que está muito ruim assim, se continuar insistindo, eu juro que conto pro seu pai e aí você pode dar adeus à todo e qualquer segundo sozinha com Harry, poderá dar adeus ao próprio Potter, se bem conheço meu marido! – ela abriu a porta e seu tom mudou, não poderia demonstrar que havia discutido com a filha, Snape poderia desconfiar e querer saber o motivo. – Desça para jantar em dez minutos. Sem cara de choro.

- Eu não vou jantar. – rosnou Elizabeth.

Florence sorriu, vendo de repente como a filha era parecida com Snape.

- Certo. Boa noite. – concordou Florence e saiu do quarto.

Elizabeth se jogou na cama e desatou a chorar.

* * *

**Dez minutos depois, na sala de jantar...**

- Liz não virá jantar? – perguntou Snape, sentando à mesa.

- Não. Ela está com... problemas femininos. – respondeu Florence.

- Liz ta doente, mãe? – perguntou Christopher.

- Não, meu amor, ela apenas está com dor de cabeça. – disse Florence para o filho.

- Então, Liz está apaixonada! – disse James, olhando para o gêmeo, ambos observando a reação de Snape.

E, como esperado, Snape quase cuspiu a comida fora, engasgando-se.

Florence olhou para os filhos, percebendo que fizeram de propósito.

- Por que você diz isso, James? – perguntou Snape.

- Porque "problemas femininos"? – debochou ele. – Só você pra acreditar nisso, pai! Há tempos tenho notado que Liz ta diferente. Ela só pode estar é apaixonada!

Snape olhou para Florence, sério.

- Você está sabendo de alguma coisa?

- Eu? Mas é claro que não, Severus! – disse ela.

- Só espero que não seja o Potter. – brincou Nicholas.

E Snape olhou para os filhos e então para a esposa, mais sério e apavorado do que antes.

- Florence? – insistiu ele.

- Sev, eu não sei de nada! Se Liz ta apaixonada...

- O que ela não está. – interrompeu Snape.

- Se ela está apaixonada. – repetiu Florence. – Eu não sei, ela não me falou nada. E de qualquer forma, isso um dia ia acontecer, portanto, acho bom você parar de me olhar com essa cara de que o mundo está desabando e aproveitar para começar a se acostumar com a idéia. – ela sorriu e continuou: - Um dia o que você fez com a filha do Lord alguém irá fazer com a sua, acostume-se!

Os gêmeos riram. Christopher não estava entendendo, mas riu junto.

Snape levantou da mesa e foi pra biblioteca, perturbado.

- Estão felizes agora? – perguntou ela aos gêmeos, séria. – Vocês sabem que Liz é um assunto delicado, principalmente se tratando de Liz e garotos.

- Mas só fizemos uma brincadeira! – defendeu-se James.

- Eu sei que a intenção de vocês foi a pior, Jamie! – ela respirou fundo, terminou de jantar e chamou Tiffany, uma elfa doméstica. – Tif, leve o jantar para Elizabeth no quarto dela e depois leve duas xícaras de chá até a biblioteca, e acrescente umas quatro gotas de calmante na xícara de Severus. – ela levantou assim que a elfa rumou para a cozinha e foi para a biblioteca.

Lá, ela encontrou o marido sentado numa poltrona de frente pra lareira, os olhos fechados, um copo de firewhisky pela metade sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Sev. – ela chamou sentando na perna dele.

Ele abriu os olhos, olhando para a esposa.

- Eu sei que isso ia acontecer, mas...

- Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes. – interrompeu Florence. – E eu não sei mesmo se ela está apaixonada, se ela estiver, eu espero que ela não seja abençoada pelo Encantamento, mas se ela for e... – ela hesitou, sabia que tocaria num assuntou muito delicado, mas prosseguiria. - ... se ela estiver apaixonada pelo Harry, - Snape olhou pra ela, medo e raiva nos olhos. Florence continuou: - ... se ele for o predestinado dela, não haverá nada a ser feito.

- Isso-não-está-acontecendo. – rosnou ele. – Isso não vai acontecer! Eu não quero ninguém colocando as mãos na minha filha, muito menos o Potter!

- Como eu disse antes: se eles forem predestinados, não haverá nada a ser feito.

- Se eles fossem predestinados você já teria percebido e teria me falado. Não teria? – inquiriu ele, sério, tentando invadir a mente da esposa via legilimens.

Florence riu.

- Esqueça, Severus. Você não vai conseguir arrancar mais nenhuma palavra da minha boca, e muito menos da minha mente. – ela levantou do colo dele e pegou as duas xícaras que apareceram sobre a mesa de centro, uma preta e outra desenhada. Deu a preta para ele, a que ela sabia que estava com calmante, pois era a "de estimação" do marido, e sentou no sofá.

Snape bebeu o chá todo de uma vez e foi sentar ao lado da esposa no sofá.

Ficaram em silêncio, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, apesar de ângulos diferentes:

Snape: "Liz não pode estar apaixonada, muito menos pelo Potter. Não pode! Não quero ele tocando na minha filha! Muito menos se forem predestinados! Não quero Liz ligada a ele de forma que for!"

Florence: "Agora tenho mais um problema... além de impedir que Liz se entregue para o Potter cedo demais, tenho que cuidar para que Severus não desconfie de nada..." – foi então que ela lembrou: - "A oclumência! As aulas que Dumbledore pediu para que Severus desse a Harry!"

- Sev... eu sei que você deve estar doido de raiva do Harry só em pensar que ele pode estar envolvido com Liz... por isso eu gostaria que você não desse oclumência pra ele. Deixe que eu me encarregarei disso.

- Então, você está mesmo sabendo de alguma coisa? – insistiu ele, encarando-a, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não. Mas eu sei que você transformará essas aulas em um campo de batalha e sei que quem sairá destruído será o garoto. Esta é a última coisa que Harry precisa: mais um pra entrar na cabeça dele e perturbá-lo! Eu darei aulas a ele, combinado?

- Que seja. – rosnou Snape, contrariado.

Florence terminou o chá e os dois foram para o quarto. Ela tentava não rir da expressão que via na cara do marido, a mesma que vira logo antes do jantar, no rosto de sua filha.

* * *

**Manhã seguinte**

**Mansão Snape**

Liz acordou com vários embrulhos aos seus pés, mas havia algo que ela procurava lá. Uma carta de Harry.

Estava lá. Com um sorriso enorme, Liz abriu a carta, sentindo o coração bem mais leve.

_Lizzie,_

_Seu presente está comigo, e acho mais seguro para a minha integridade física, entregá-lo pessoalmente, para não fazer seu pai suspeitar de nada._

_Aliais, acho que Sirius contou a sua mãe sobre o que aconteceu nas férias de verão. Ele também veio com várias conversas chatas para cima de mim, como se eu não estivesse assustado o suficiente. _

_A propósito, Feliz Natal!_

_Sinto sua falta, te amo muito,_

_Harry Potter._

Elizabeth levantou-se rapidamente, tomou banho, perfumou-se e colocou uma das roupas que ainda não havia usado. Morgana, acordada pela agitação da dona, ficava passando entre suas pernas.

- Você vai me derrubar!

E não demorou. Enquanto tentava pentear os cabelos, e caminhar até o banheiro, Liz tropeçou, levando ao chão alguns vidros quando bateu na cômoda. Nada quebrou, mas Florence acordou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Feliz Natal para você também! - disse Liz, irritada.

- Já está se arrumando para o almoço? Só vamos mais tarde, Liz.

- Eu sei. - mentiu.

Florence afastou os presentes, ainda fechados, e sentou.

- Fique o mais longe possível de Harry. Seu pai está indo, e ele está desconfiado.

- COMO? - gritou - Você não me disse que ele ia! De que adianta eu ir, se tenho que ficar longe do Harry?

- Tudo bem! - disse Florence, irritada - Se você prefere assim, não vamos.

Elizabeth ficou desesperada.

- Desculpe. - pediu Liz, mais calma - Está bem. Fico longe do Harry.

- Ótimo. Agora acorde seu pai. Mas se desarrume um pouco, ele está precisando da garotinha dele.

Liz bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos e ficou só de meias.

Como antes, Liz entrou no quarto dos pais, sem fazer barulho, subiu na cama e o sacudiu suavemente, ouvindo alguns resmungos.

- Feliz Natal. - sussurrou.

- Feliz Natal, querida. - disse Severo, observando a filha.

Apesar de bem mais velha, a filha tinha algo que o lembrava de quando era pequena. Neste momento, teve quase certeza de que ela não estava apaixonada por garoto algum. Ele estava grávido, mais uma vez.

* * *

Obrigada Florence, pela "ajuda". Na verdade, esse cap é praticamente seu :)

**Florence: **Vou começar próximo cap hoje, aposto que não demora.

Gente, comentem POR FAVOR! Espero realmente a opinião de vocês. Preciso muito dela.

Beijos!


	17. Oclumência

**Natal**

**Mansão Black**

Antes do almoço, Liz, Harry e Rony ficaram no quarto, conversando. Eles eram interrompidos de cinco em cinco minutos por Florence, com desculpas sempre diferentes, mas na verdade, ela estava verificando o quão longe Harry e Liz estavam.

- Por que Snape está aqui também? - perguntou Rony, irritado.

- Não sei. - respondeu Liz.

A garota levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, no chão, colocando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Ninguém merece. - sussurrou Rony - Estou caindo fora.

- Não, por favor. - pediu Liz - Minha irmã não vai deixar ficarmos sozinhos aqui em cima.

- É Rony, fica aqui. Nem estamos nos beijan-

Antes que Harry pudesse terminar a frase, Liz o beijou.

- É sério. Ou param, ou eu vou embora.

- Paramos. – disse Liz, afastando-se de Harry.

Ainda bem que ela fez isso, pois Florence logo apareceu na porta, avisando que o almoço estava pronto.

Como não era todo mundo que sabia sobre Florence e Snape, ele sentou-se longe da filha e da esposa. E Harry, com medo do _sogro_, sentou-se longe de Liz. Sirius interferiu.

- Sente aqui, do meu lado, Harry. – pediu Sirius.

É claro que o _cachorro_ estava sentando a uma cadeira de distância de Liz. Snape olhou para Harry, o garoto tremeu.

- Estou bem aqui. – disse ao padrinho.

Florence quis rir.

Após o almoço, os gêmeos, Harry e Rony ficaram conversando. Sobre quadribol. Liz concordou em ir para a casa. Seu pai iria primeiro, para não levantar suspeitas.

- Harry! – chamou Florence – Posso conversar com você um minuto?

- Claro. – respondeu ele, caminhando até a _sogra_.

Florence e Harry foram para uma sala onde Liz estava sozinha.

- É sobre seus pesadelos, relaxe. – explicou Liz, ao ver o Harry apreensivo.

- Consegui impedir Severo de dar aulas de Oclumência a você, Harry.

- Oclumência? – questionou ele – O que é isso?

- Vai aprender em suas aulas. – respondeu Florence.

- Mas a senhora acabou de dizer que não ia ter essas aulas.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

- Mamãe disse que não ia ter aulas com meu pai. – explicou ela – Ela vai te dar aulas.

- Vou estar no terceiro andar. Liz sabe onde.

- Por que não posso ter aulas com o professor Snape? – perguntou o garoto, mais confuso a cada minuto.

- Porque é mais seguro. - disse Liz.

- Acho que vou ter que trazer Sophie. - contou Florence.

- Você vai ver Sophie! – disse Liz, ainda animada – Ela é tão linda.

- Falando em Sophie, temos que ir para a casa de sua avó. Se despeçam rápido. Um minuto.

- Cinco. – pediu Liz.

- Dois. – negocio Florence.

- Dois e meio. – finalizou Liz.

Rindo, Florence saiu da sala para se despedir de todos.

- Finalmente. – disse Liz, inclinando-se para beijar Harry.

Harry a prensou contra a parede, beijando-a intensamente.

Os dois sentiram os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo, o corpo inteiro aceso.

Ele foi descendo os beijos pelo colo de Liz, até onde o tecido do vestido deixava.

- Eu te amo tanto, Harry. – murmurou ela.

- E eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você. – disse Harry, passando as mãos pelas coxas de Liz, cobertas pela meia calça grossa.

- Eu quero ser sua.

Harry olhou para ela, surpreso. Tinha uma leve idéia de que Liz também queria ir até o fim, mas não sabia que ela tinha certeza.

Ele parou de beijá-la e apenas observou os olhos verdes, repletos de desejo.

Florence abriu a porta.

- Três minutos. – anunciou Florence.

Liz e Harry se afastaram, tristes.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Janeiro de 1996**

Liz e Harry estavam no Salão Comunal. Liz estava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Harry, que acariciava seus cabelos cacheados.

- Harry, lembra do começo do ano?

Ele achou ser uma pergunta idiota, se ela se referia ao que ele estava pensando, seria um pouco difícil esquecer.

- Claro. - respondeu ele, esperando para ver onde ela queria chegar com a conversa.

- Sabe... - mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em como prosseguir - Eu teria sido sua... se Sirius não tivesse entrado.

Harry respirou fundo, observando Liz, que tinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando as caricias dele. Seu pescoço estava exposto, como que pedindo para ser beijado. Rony entrou no Salão Comunal.

- Droga de ronda. Está frio lá fora! - ele ficou em silêncio - O que ainda estão fazendo aqui em baixo?

- Nada. - disse Liz, irritada.

Ela beijou Harry e foi dormir.

* * *

**Aulas de Oclumência - Hogwarts**

**Terceiro Andar**

- Mãe, posso levar Sophie para dar uma volta? - pediu Liz, sabendo que não poderia ficar durante a aula.

- Claro. - disse Florence - Tomem cuidado.

Elizabeth e Sophie saíram da sala, deixando o lugar totalmente silencioso.

- Harry, Oclumência é a parte da magia que blinda as mentes contra o uso de Legillimens, que por sua vez, é a parte da magia que consiste na leitura de mentes.

Ela esperava que ele estivesse entendendo, mas duvidou muito.

- Dumbledore me pediu para lhe ensinar isso, com o objetivo de impedir a conexão entre sua mente e a de Voldemort, antes que ele descubra-a e decida usá-la contra você.

- Então ele poderia ler minha mente? - questionou Harry.

- Ler, controlar, enlouquecer. - explicou Florence - Você precisa controlar suas emoções, me mandar para longe do que eu quero ver.

- E o que você quer ver? - questionou, sem entender.

- O que eu poderia usar contra você? - perguntou Florence.

Harry pensou. Deveriam existir umas mil coisas na sua mente que Florence não deveria ver. Tentou se concentrar.

- Posso? - pediu Florence.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, dando permissão.

- Legillimens. - disse Florence.

Florence podia ver tudo.

Liz, Harry e Rony correndo pelos corredores do castelo, depois do toque de recolher. Harry a beijando, pela primeira vez, no Salão Comunal. Liz e Harry, durante o quarto ano, no banheiro dos monitores. Os amassos na Mansão Black. A despedida depois do almoço de Natal. O que Liz disse no Salão Comunal, poucos dias atrás.

Ela ficou preocupada com o que viu na mente dele. Sabia que haviam ido longe, mas não sabia quão longe. Achou que fosse praticamente impossível, agora, convencer Liz de que era cedo demais. Mas é claro, era preciso.

Harry arfava, cansado e assustado. Ele não conseguira impedir Florence de penetrar em sua mente e ainda por cima, ela o vira com Lizzie.

- Vai ser uma longa tarde. - comentou Florence.

* * *

Elizabeth caminhava com Sophie no seu colo, mas estava ficando cansada.

- Você está ficando muito pesada, menina! - reclamou, sentando no chão.

Sophie riu, puxando os cabelos longos da irmã.

- Ai! - gritou. Ouviu mais risos.

- Não machuque sua irmã, Sophie. - disse Lupin, pegando a pequena menina no colo - O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Mamãe está no castelo. - sussurrou - Aulas de Oclumência, com o Harry.

Lupin pareceu triste, de uma hora para outra. Elizabeth ficou mais sem graça ainda do que quando caiu de boca na neve.

- Conheci sua mãe aqui. - contou ele - Ela sempre foi muito inteligente, amável... e bonita.

Agora tudo começou a fazer sentido. Remo era apaixonado por sua mãe! Por isso toda nostalgia, toda amargura ao falar de Florence. Ele era apaixonado.

- Ela é a mulher mais linda do mundo. - disse Liz, baixinho.

Continuaram em silêncio, constrangidos. Severo se aproximou. O corredor estava vazio, salvo os quatro.

- Lupin, o que faz aqui? - questionou ele, pegando Sophie no colo.

- Estava falando com Dumbledore, mas já estou indo embora.

Snape pareceu satisfeito, mas não disse nada.

- Tchau, professor. - disse Liz, receosa.

- Não sou mais seu professor, Liz. - respondeu, sorrindo - Tchau.

Sophie pedia colo a Liz, pois a garota enrolava os cachos no dedo, distraída.

- Ela fica puxando meu cabelo. - comentou Liz, jogando-os para trás.

- Porque parecem com o da sua mãe. Cacheados. - disse seu pai, parecendo distante.

Liz pegou Sophie no colo, antes que alguém visse Severo Snape segurando a filha de Florence.

- Devo voltar para o terceiro andar? - perguntou ela.

- Exato.

Severo Snape saiu, um pouco chateado e enciumado pelo lobo ter segurado seu bebê e conversado com seu outro bebê. Ele era o pai delas, não ele! "Talvez eu seja incompreensivo, às vezes." Pensou ele. "Não, tolice."

* * *

_Em **Maio de 1996**, Dumbledore foi mandado para Azkaban, acusado de conspiração contra o Ministério da Magia, formando a Armada de Dumbledore, que na verdade, foi criada por Harry Potter. Dumbledore fugiu, e Dolores Umbridge tornou-se diretora._

Harry, Liz e Rony estavam sentados no dormitório masculino, conversando. Na verdade, discutindo.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! - gritou Harry - Dumbledore foi expulso por nossa culpa! Nos temos que... - ele parou de falar e colocou a mão na cicatriz - AAH! - gritou de dor.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? - disse Liz, correndo para ampará-lo.

- Sirius está no Ministério. - disse, em meio a dor - VOLDEMORT O CAPTUROU!

* * *

Liz estava no corredor. Podia ver Draco Malfoy, precariamente escondido. O loiro, provavelmente, como membro da Brigada Inquisitorial, tentava descobrir o que ela fazia, andando de um lado para o outro no corredor.

Draco não sabia que Elizabeth estava o enganando, fazendo-o ficar longe do escritório de Umbridge, onde Harry usava a lareira dela para entrar em contato com a Mansão Black, tento ciência de como estava Sirius.

- ELE NÃO ESTÁ NA MANSÃO! - gritou Harry, chegando ao corredor, sem ver Draco.

Liz fez sinal para ele ficar quieto, mas ele ignorou.

- Vamos, temos que chamar os outros e... - antes que Harry pudesse terminar a frase, Draco o enfeitiça.

- Petrificus Totalus! - grita Draco.

- Protego! - diz Liz, jogando-se na frente de Harry.

Outros alunos, todos da Sonserina, aparecem para dar apoio a Draco. A Armada de Dumbledore estava em minoria. Umbridge aparece.

* * *

- Vocês iam ver Dumbledore, não iam?

Não era a primeira vez que a diretora fazia a mesma pergunta, e Liz estava ficando entediada. Draco a segurava suavemente, e sabia que só a presença de Umbridge a impedia de fugir das mãos do loiro.

- Snape, finalmente. - diz Dolores, ao ver o professor - Vou precisar de mais _veritaserum._

Severo olhou para a sala cor de rosa, vendo Liz, que tentava se esconder deixando as madeixas negas cobrirem o rosto. Era um modo ridículo e impossível de tentar passar despercebida pelo olhar meticuloso do pai. 

Ela sabia que ia ser impossível, mas tinha que tentar. "Eu sei que vou ouvir um sermão nas férias, de qualquer modo." Pensou, levantando o rosto e encontrando o olhar de seu pai, inexpressivo.

- Sinto muito, diretora, mas a senhora usou todo o meu estoque. Se quiser torturá-lo, - disse, olhando para Harry, sentado em uma cadeira - vou entender perfeitamente se o fizer. - parou por um segundo - Não posso ajudar.

- Ele levou Almofadinhas para o esconderijo! - gritou Liz.

- Almofadinhas? Esconderijo? - questionou Umbridge - Sobre o que ela está falando, Snape?

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu, suavemente.

Snape saiu da sala, deixando Liz mais tranquila. A Ordem cuidaria de Sirius.

- Você não me deixa escolha, Potter. - a diretora falou - Vou ter que usar a Maldição Cruciatus.

- Não! - berrou Elizabeth - Nós estávamos indo buscar a arma de Dumbledore.

- Que arma? - perguntou Umbridge.

- Eu não sei. Está no castelo. Na verdade, nos terrenos do castelo. Na Floresta. Harry e Rony sabem onde está.

Neville, Luna e Gina pareceram chocados. Liz irritou-se internamente: eles estavam acreditando também.

Liz precisava de uma distração. Precisava tirar Umbridge de cena. Harry e Rony, Floresta Proibida, centauros, aranhas falantes e um gigante pareciam distração o suficiente para ela. Daria tempo de se soltar de Draco, libertar os outros e buscar Harry. Teriam que fugir de Hogwarts, mas não deveriam ir para Londres. Seu pai ficaria bastante irritado se o fizesse.

- Vocês dois vão me levar até a arma de Dumbledore. E se não estiverem falando a verdade...

Ela olhou para Liz, ameaçadoramente. A garota achou um pouco difícil sentir medo de Umbridge, que estava toda descabelada e com o laço rosa agora quase caindo.

A diretora levou Rony e Harry da sala. Elizabeth começou a pensar em como chegar até as varinhas antes de ser enfeitiçada.

- Acerte meu estômago. - murmurou Draco - Rápido.

Elizabeth não entendeu, mas acertou o estômago do loiro, sem muita força, para não machucá-lo. Draco, por sua vez, jogou-se para trás com a mão pressionando o estômago, como se sentisse bastante dor.

A garota correu até a mesa, pegou as varinhas e virou a mesa, que caiu sobre Crabbe e Goyle, que já haviam soltado Neville e Luna para correrem até ela.

- Solte Gina. - pediu Liz, empunhando a varinha para Pansy.

A sonserina soltou a ruiva, que continuava sem olhar para Elizabeth.

- Incrível, Liz!

Foi a única coisa que ouviu, e não soube se foi Luna ou Neville que disse. Já havia começado a correr.

* * *

Os quatro encontraram Harry e Rony fora do castelo.

- Os centauros a levaram! Foi o máximo. - comentou Rony, contente.

- E vocês? Como escaparam? - perguntou Harry.

- Elizabeth acertou o estômago do Malfoy. - contou Neville.

Harry sorriu e disse:

- Vamos para Londres?

- Nem pensar! - retrucou Liz - Vamos esperar. Você sabe que o caso já está sendo... cuidado.

- Você acha que vou deixar Sirius morrer? - gritou Harry - Se você não quer ir a Londres, tudo bem. Mas eu estou indo.

Elizabeth se aproximou de Harry, e bem baixo, para que só ele escutasse.

- Machuquei o Malfoy, muito. Se gritar comigo de novo, o que fiz com Draco não vai ser nada comparado ao que vou fazer em você.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - questionou Luna.

- Vamos para Londres! - disse Liz, caminhando até a floresta.

* * *

**Florence: **Obrigada pelas ajudas, e espero que goste *--*

E vocês? Cadê comentários? Gente, comenta!

Beijos


	18. O Plano de Liz

A viagem de Testrálios não foi muito agradável, mas finalmente eles estavam no Ministério da Magia.

- Você sabe o que Voldemort quer? - perguntou Liz - Pode ser só uma armadilha.

- Sei que é mais do que isso. Ele disse algo sobre uma Profecia. - disse Harry.

Harry abriu a sala. Eles entraram em um lugar repleto de estantes, e estas estavam abarrotadas de esferas acinzentadas, todas etiquetadas. Elizabeth o seguiu, já que ele parecia saber exatamente onde procurar. Quando ele parou, e pareceu decepcionado, Liz começou a olhar as esferas que estavam próximas.

- Harry, este aqui tem o seu nome. - disse Elizabeth, apontando para uma delas.

Harry a pegou.

Uma voz estranha soou, algo bastante parecido com a voz da professora Trelawney:

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

- Está bem... - disse Liz, assustada - Agora fiquei com medo.

Um homem vestido de preto, com uma máscara prateada, apareceu no corredor.

- Onde está Sirius? - gritou Harry.

- Você deveria ter aprendido a diferença de sonho e realidade. - o homem disse, logo depois tirando a máscara.

Era Lúcio Malfoy.

- O que você quer? - questionou Liz.

- A esfera. Só isso. - explicou Lúcio.

- Se der mais um passo, eu quebro. - ameaçou Harry.

Ouve uma gargalhada escandalosa e irritante. Uma mulher de cabelos despenteados e encaracolados se aproximou.

- Ele está querendo brincar, Lúcio. - comentou, com a voz falsamente infantil - Bebezinho Potter.

Liz teve certeza de que era Bellatrix Lestrange. Virou o rosto. Era impossível ser reconhecida, certo? Haviam se passado muitos anos!

- Mérope?

Seu medo foi concretizado. Bellatrix a reconhecera e agora pedia a confirmação.

- Meu nome não é Mérope!

Bellatrix tentou se aproximar, mas Harry e Rony ficaram entre ela e Liz.

- Eu sei que você é Mérope! - disse ela, com um tom estranhamente carinhoso - Ficou uma moça tão bonita. Por que não vem comigo, querida? Não vou machucar seus amigos! Eles podem ir embora. Só precisamos levar a esfera... e você.

Elizabeth pensou. Claro que não iriam usar a Profecia para algo bom. O certo era ficar com a Profecia, custasse o que custasse. Seu pai a mataria se não morresse antes, mas barganhou.

- Você me leva e meus amigos saem vivos. - pediu - E com a Profecia.

- Claro! - concordou Bellatrix - Venha. - pediu, estendendo os braços.

- Não! - gritaram Harry e Lúcio ao mesmo tempo.

- A Profecia vem conosco. - disse Lúcio - Vai ser bom para você também Harry. Vai descobrir toda a verdade. O segredo de sua cicatriz. Não gostaria de saber?

- Adoraria. - respondeu o rapaz - Mas posso esperar mais um pouco. AGORA!

Gina, Luna e Neville, que estavam de costas para Harry e também de frente para outros Comensais, os estuporaram. Só Gina errou.

Enquanto os seis jovens tentavam fugir da sala, Liz conseguiu um corte no braço, feito após ser atingida por um feitiço de Malfoy e cair. Começou a sangrar.

Correram para outra sala, onde havia um véu negro, formando uma espécie de porta, mas não havia nada atrás, continuava a sala normalmente.

- Harry, é melhor sairmos daqui. Os Comensais vão voltar. - pediu Liz, nervosa.

- Estou ouvindo vozes! - disse ele, olhando para o véu - Podem ouvir também?

- Eu posso. - disse Luna, se aproximando.

Os Comensais voltaram, atacando rápido. Cada membro da Armada havia sido capturado. Salvo Harry, que estava solto, mas de frente para Lúcio Malfoy.

- Vocês acharam que podiam nos enganar? Crianças? - perguntou Lúcio, rindo.

Harry não respondeu, apenas olhou ao seu redor.

Luna era segurada por um homem de parecia mais velho que Lúcio, Neville tentava fugir das garras de um homem mais gordo que seu tio, Dursley, Gina estava imóvel e com os olhos fechados, e Rony tinha a varinha de um homem muito alto, em seu pescoço. O mais estranho era Liz, pois ela era praticamente abraçada por Bellatrix, que deslizava as mãos nos seus cabelos, com ternura.

- Agora, entregue a Profecia, ou seus amigos, morrem. - disse Lúcio, sorrindo satisfeito.

Harry entregou a esfera a Lúcio, triste.

Enquanto o loiro parecia desfrutar de um prazer estranho em segurar o que lhe pareceu simples de obter, mas não foi tanto assim.

- Fique longe do meu afilhado. - disse Sirius, que agora estava atrás de Lúcio.

O Comensal virou-se, recebendo um soco de Sirius.

- Liz! - gritou Tonks, em meio à confusão.

Duelavam Comensais da Morte e agentes da Ordem. Impossível deter a Armada de Dumbledore, fazê-la voltar para o Castelo.

- O que foi? - gritou de volta, quando encontrou a jovem de cabelos rosa.

- Tem que tirar eles daqui, agora.

Elizabeth pensou como seria complicado e o jeito mais simples de fazê-lo era pedir uma trégua na luta para retirarem os bruxos menores de idade. Totalmente impossível.

Enquanto Harry e Sirius duelavam com Lúcio, Liz procurava Bellatrix.

- Querida, tenho que tirar você daqui! - disse Bellatrix, preocupada.

- Vão precisar de muitos aurores para tirar seus pedaços daqui quando eu terminar. - disse Liz, apontando a varinha para ela.

Bellatrix riu, não tão forte como antes.

- Amor, não vou machucar você. Sou sua família.

- Do que diabos você está falando? - Bellatrix tentou se aproximar - Fique longe, sua maluca!

- Eu cuidei de você quando a sua mãe a deixou.

- Mentira! - gritou Liz.

- Eu sei que não é, você sabe, e Florence sabe.

- Ela não me deixou, foi você quem me raptou e depois me colocou no orfanato.

- Coloquei você lá para não precisar ficar com ela. Florence estava louca, na época. Agora, se ela estiver melhor, poderão voltar as duas! O Lord das Trevas é compreensivo.

Com medo de Harry escutar tudo, Liz cortou o assunto, tentando estuporar a bruxa, que só se protegeu, não atacou Liz.

Luna ficou machucada, o que interrompeu o duelo de Liz, que já havia acertado Bellatrix com alguns feitiços, deixando a bruxa com algumas cicatrizes leves.

- Luna, você está me ouvindo? - questionou, segurando firme no corte que estava na barriga da amiga.

- Sim. Mas estou com muito sono. - respondeu, fechando os olhos.

- Fique acordada, vai ficar tudo bem. - pediu, tirando Luna junto com Tonks.

As três entraram em uma parte vazia do Ministério, sem Comensais, sem luta.

- Temos que levá-la para Pomfrey. - disse Tonks, nervosa.

- Eu posso cuidar disso, fique tranquila. - Liz falou, enquanto rasgava o meio da camiseta de Luna.

O corte era grande, mas não tão profundo. Podia arrumar sozinha.

- Vai doer um pouco. - avisou, segurando a varinha sobre o ferimento.

Sussurrando algumas palavras, baixinho, Liz fechou os ferimentos e limpou o que restou da blusa. Tirou a jaqueta e entregou para Luna, que já conseguia sentar.

- Novinha em folha. - anunciou, sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Liz. - disse Luna - Vai ser uma medibruxa incrível.

Feliz com o elogio, mas preocupada com os amigos e o futuro, Liz pediu para Luna ficar descansando enquanto elas verificavam se era seguro.

- Sirius morreu.

Foi o que Lupin disse, ainda abatido.

- O quê? Como? - questionou Tonks, sem acreditar.

- Onde está Harry? - perguntou Liz.

- Ele correu até Bellatrix, quer matá-la. - explicou Lupin - Foi ela quem lançou o feitiço que acertou Sirius e o jogou no véu.

Liz correu, sem que Lupin pudesse impedi-la. Foi até o onde Lupin havia apontado quando disse "ele correu até Bellatrix".

O que Elizabeth encontrou foi uma batalha entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. Seu avô virando pó e rolando até o seu diretor e seu namorado.

Harry caiu ao chão. Ela foi até ele.

- Elizabeth! - repreendeu Dumbledore - Tem que sair daqui!

- Já ouvi isso vezes demais para um dia só. - reclamou - O que aconteceu com ele?

- Você perdeu, meu velho. - disse Harry.

Não era a voz dele.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry estava na enfermaria, estava abatido, mas fisicamente perfeito. Esperava Pomfrey cuidar do braço de Liz e verificar a barriga de Luna.

- Disse que havia um corte aqui? - perguntou a medibruxa, observando a barriga em perfeito estado - Não há nada. Se você mesma concertou, fez um trabalho maravilhoso.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu, olhando para o próprio braço.

- Mas agora, gostaria de saber por que não cuidou do seu também. - perguntou Harry, sinceramente curioso.

- Ótima pergunta. - concordou Pomfrey.

- O que aconteceu com seu braço? - questionou Florence, entrando na enfermaria, assim que Luna saiu.

- Estou bem. Foi só um machucadinho. - tentou tranquilizar a mãe.

Ficaram quietos; Florence preocupada com Liz, Liz preocupada com Harry e Harry triste por Sirius.

- Sinto muito, Harry. - disse Florence, sentando-se - Dumbledore disse que vocês precisam... conversar.

- Ok. - concordou, beijando o rosto de Liz antes de sair.

Florence esperou Harry sair para dar a bronca em Liz.

- É bom saber que o seu pai está uma fera.

- Eu sei.

- Lembra do que lhe disse no segundo ano? - perguntou Florence - Bom, ele me contou, e eu concordo com ele.

- O quê? - quase gritou Liz.

- Brincadeira. - esclareceu Florence - Mas você vai precisar da sua melhor carinha de anjo para não levar um sermão horrível.

Florence abraçou a filha, feliz por ela estar em seus braços novamente.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Junho**

Harry e Liz estavam na parte de fora do castelo, próximos ao lago. Deitados na grama, observavam as nuvens, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Vou sentir tanto sua falta nas férias. - disse Liz, aproximando-se.

- Também vou sentir a sua. - Harry falou, sorrindo.

- Vai escrever para mim? - perguntou manhosa.

- Claro que vou. - assegurou ele - Contanto que esconda as cartas.

Liz riu, aproximando-se mais.

- Tem alguma idéia de onde posso esconder? - ela questionou.

- Não. Nunca vi seu quarto. Não tenho como saber. - respondeu, ainda sem entender muito.

Elizabeth deitou a cabeça no braço dele, seus lábios a poucos centímetros.

- Poderia ver. - sugeriu - Deveríamos nos ver, durante as férias.

- Seu pai me mataria.

- Não se ele não souber. - disse Liz.

- Como vamos fazer isso?

- É simples, Harry! Você leva um pouquinho de pó de Flu, e eu mando uma carta quando for... seguro. Só precisa dizer Mansão Snape e pronto.

- Vai dar tudo errado, você tem que admitir. Não é um bom plano, Lizzie.

- É um plano incrível. E cá entre nós, é um plano de extrema urgência.

Harry riu.

Sabia que era um péssimo plano, tinha umas mil chances de dar errado, e as consequências seriam terríveis. Mas tinha que concordar, era o que ele mais queria. Internamente, pensou no que Sirius diria. Com certeza não ficaria zangado. Ficaria algo como... divertido.

- Está pensando nele, não está? No Sirius.

- Claro... - respondeu Harry, voltando a observar as nuvens.

Elizabeth passou alguns minutos apenas olhando para ele, encantada. Não suportando mais o desejo de contato com a pele dele, mordeu sua orelha, conseguindo um gemido como recompensa.

- Liz, pare... - pediu, não suportando a tortura.

- Prometo que paro se você concordar com o meu plano.

Harry pensou. Havia tantos possíveis erros, que não poderia expressá-los em números. Desde sua madrinha descobrir tudo, alguém ouvir algo, professor Snape decidir visitar o quarto da filha de madrugada...

- Claro. - respondeu antes que se arrependesse - Eu vou.

* * *

**Férias de Verão**

**Mansão Snape**

**21hs**

A família Snape terminava de jantar, a sobremesa já fora servida e os gêmeos contavam o que pretendiam fazer agora que se formaram em Durmstrang.

- Eu não acho seguro que vocês sigam estudando. – disse Florence.

- Por mais que me soe terrível, tenho que concordar com a mãe de vocês. – disse Snape.

- Então poderíamos nos alistar. – disse James, encarando o pai.

Florence parou de servir a sobremesa para Liz e olhou para os filhos gêmeos e para Snape. Sabia o quanto os dois adoravam provocar o pai, mas aquilo era ir longe demais.

- Vovô adoraria... – começou Nicholas.

- Eu espero que isso não passe de mais uma tentativa de vocês dois de me provocarem. – rosnou Snape, contidamente para não alarmar os mais novos.

- Claro que é. – disse Florence, os olhos furiosos na direção dos filhos. – E eu já disse pra não brincarem sobre isso.

- Calma, mãe! Jamais faríamos isso.

- Mas e na Ordem? Será que...?

- Eu não quero nenhum de vocês envolvido nesta guerra. - disse Snape. - Alguns de nós já estão suficientemente envolvidos. – e seus olhos foram de Florence para Elizabeth.

Liz se encolheu instintivamente e olhou para o pedaço de torta que terminava de comer.

Florence percebera que a filha estava estranhamente nervosa. Durante todo o dia. Liz não brincou muito com Chris, não passeou o dia todo com Sophie. Algo estava errado com ela.

O que Florence não sabia, é que Liz havia mandado uma carta para Harry, pedindo para visitá-la onze e meia.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Florence subiu com Sophie, foi colocar a pequena para dormir. Os gêmeos foram para a sala de TV. Christopher ficou brincando com o pai e Liz deu boa noite a todos e foi para o quarto. O que Florence estranhou. Nas férias a filha nunca ia pra cama antes da meia-noite, ela ficava com os irmãos assistindo TV e jogando jogos trouxas até altas horas.

* * *

Assim que Sophie dormiu, Florence foi para o quarto, Snape já estava deitado, lendo. Ela se vestiu para dormir, mas decidiu ir ver se estava tudo bem com Liz.

- Acha que ela está com algum problema? – preocupou-se Snape.

- Não, só que ela esteve estranha o dia todo. Pode ser dor de cabeça ou cólica.

- Eu vou com você. – ele fez que ia se levantar da cama.

- Não, Sev. Deixe que eu vou, sozinha.

E ela colocou um roupão sobre a camisola e seguiu para o quarto da filha.

Mas Elizabeth não estava lá.

Florence desceu as escadas, procurando Liz por todos os cômodos, mais desconfiada do que nunca.

"O que é que essa menina está aprontando...?"

Ao perceber que a porta da biblioteca está encostada e não aberta como sempre, Florence se aproxima e espia, vendo a filha sentada na poltrona preferida de Snape, em frente à lareira.

"Mas o quê...?" – estranhou ela, antes de lhe ocorrer que aquela era a lareira principal da mansão - a única ligada à via Flu externa. – "Por Merlin, Liz... o que você está aprontando?"

Mas Florence não precisou esperar muito tempo por uma resposta.

Eram onze e meia e as chamas da grande lareira se esverdearam e crepitaram alto. Delas saiu a última pessoa que Florence queria ver naquela casa: Harry Potter.

"Elizabeth enlouqueceu!"

Florence observou a filha abraçar e beijar o namorado e eles se encaminharam para a porta, em direção a ela.

- Flor? – chamaram no corredor. - O que houve? Achei que ia ao quarto da Liz. – era Snape que vinha na direção dela pelo corredor.

Ela tentou não demonstrar o pavor que sentia. O marido perceberia qualquer leve alteração na voz dela.

- Eu... vim pegar um livro na biblioteca. Liz me pediu. – respondeu, controlada.

- Certo. E ainda não pegou o livro, porque...? – estranhou ele.

- Porque... eu me lembrei que ele está no quarto do Chris! Eu estava lendo ontem pra ele. – Florence olhou pra porta da biblioteca, vendo que a filha estava parada a olhando apavorada. Ela segurou no braço do marido. – Vamos subir, Sev? – convidou ela, sorrindo, lançando na direção dele o máximo de poder veela que ela conseguia.

Snape sentiu que algo estava muito errado ali, mas os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos pelo sorriso sexy da esposa e pelo desejo

* * *

**Na biblioteca....**

Liz e Potter se aproximavam da porta abraçados e com um sorriso cúmplice nos lábios, quando ouviram vozes vindas do corredor.

- Meu pai! – exclamou ela, sussurrando, apavorada, olhando pela fresta da porta.

Harry ficou branco, transparente.

- E agora? – murmurou ele.

- Shh... minha mãe também está aqui!

E naqueles que foram os dois minutos mais longos da vida deles, eles ouviram Florence convencer Snape a subir pro quarto.

Os dois se olharam, pálidos e trêmulos.

- Vamos? – convidou Liz.

- Não sei... Lizzie... não seria melhor se eu... fosse embora? Isso foi um sinal de que muita coisa pode dar errado nesta noite... – ele foi em direção à lareira.

Liz o impediu.

- Harry! Você enfrentou Voldemort no ano passado, enfrentar o meu pai não é nada! – brincou ela.

- Eu preferiria enfrentar Voldemort num dragão a enfrentar o Snape. – respondeu ele, sério.

Liz riu.

- Vamos, Harry. Quero te mostrar meu quarto. – insinuou ela, sorrindo e sentindo que algo se desprendia de seu corpo e atingia Harry, lentamente

E Potter sentiu pela primeira vez o quanto uma descendente de veela podia ser persuasiva.

Os dois subiram as escadas sem fazer muito barulho, entraram no quarto de Liz e encostam a porta.

O quarto dela era rosa, lindamente decorado, e a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça de Harry é que Liz era uma menina extremamente rica, apesar de não parecer.

- Rosa? - comentou Harry, sorrindo.

- Se contar para alguém, mato você. - ameaça Liz, rindo, sentando na cama.

Harry percebeu o que se passava na cabeça dela e sentou-se ao seu lado, envolvendo-a em um beijo.

* * *

Nick e James perceberam que a irmã não parecia bem durante o jantar, então decidiram escolher um filme e chamá-la para ver com eles.

- Você não acha que é meio infantil e... idiota demais? - questionou James, olhando para a capa*****, enquanto subiam as escadas até o quarto de Liz.

- Claro que não! Assim podemos chamar o Chris também. - o irmão respondeu, quando estavam na frente do quarto da irmã - Além disso, Liz é uma criança ainda. – e Nick abriu a porta. – Liz, vamos...? – e parou de falar quando percebeu que a irmã não estava sozinha.

Harry deu um salto da cama de Liz e encarou os dois rapazes à porta, apavorado.

- Mas quem...? O que...? – Harry estava confuso.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou James, furioso, quase gritando. – Quem é ele, Elizabeth?

- É o tal Potter, James! – gritou Nicholas.

- Falem baixo, por favor, eu posso explicar! – implorou Liz.

- Isso aqui não tem nenhuma explicação! A não ser a de que você... – James parou de falar, não conseguindo imaginar, não querendo pensar no que aquele pirralho poderia ter feito com a sua irmãzinha.

- Eu aposto, tenho certeza de que papai não faz idéia do que está acontecendo aqui. – disse Nicholas, sério, parando de gritar.

- Ele não pode saber.

- E mamãe? Ela está sabendo? Ela concordou com essa falta de vergonha? – rosnou James, igual ao pai.

Harry tremeu.

- Ela sabe, mas não me ajudou em nada. Ela me seguiu até a biblioteca, ela viu Harry chegar mas... papai apareceu lá em baixo e ela teve que impedi-lo de entrar na biblioteca, senão...

- Senão, o Potty ali já estaria morto. – concluiu Nick.

E o silêncio durou uns vários segundos. Harry tremia dos pés a cabeça.

"Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo!" – pensava ele, aflito.

- Com medo, Potter? – zombou James, se aproximando do garoto, encurralando-o na parede. – Imagina o que aconteceria se não fôssemos nós a entrar aqui, mas sim nosso pai?

- Eu prefiro não imaginar. – murmurou ele.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer agora, não sabe? – começou Nicholas, olhando para o irmão, um sorriso muito perigoso nos lábios de ambos.

Elizabeth temeu pelo namorado.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou ela.

- Vamos fazer o que é certo. – disse Nick.

- Vamos contar a verdade ao papai. – concluiu James.

- Não, vocês não farão nada disso! – disse Florence, entrando no quarto da filha, olhando para a filha e para Harry, que estava praticamente encolhido na parede. – Vocês dois vão sair daqui e esquecer que virão Harry nesta casa. Em hipótese nenhuma Severus pode imaginar que ele esteve aqui, nem que está envolvido com Elizabeth.

- Mas mãe...! – reclamou James.

- Eles são predestinados, Jamie. Não há nada que possamos fazer, nem eu, nem vocês, nem Severus. – disse Florence.

- Liz e Potter? – disse Nicholas. – Papai vai pirar...

- Eu sei, filho. Vocês conhecem o pai de vocês...

- Mas parece que Liz não. – disse Nick, olhando pra irmã. – O que diabos você estava pensando pra trazer o Harry aqui em casa?

- É melhor você não perguntar isso, Nick. Eu sei exatamente o que ela estava pensando... – disse Florence, séria. Elizabeth e Harry coraram. - Harry, você vai descer as escadas até a mesma lareira por onde chegou aqui e irá embora. Vocês dois, - ela olhou para os gêmeos. - vão escoltá-lo. Não deixem que Chris os vejam, ele poderia comentar algo sem querer amanhã com Severus e todos estaríamos encrencados.

Florence olhou para a filha e esperou que os três homens saíssem do quarto, então falou:

- O que você pretendia com isso, Elizabeth?

- Mãe, eu...

- Não precisa me responder. Eu sei exatamente o que você pretendia. – Florence sentou ao lado da filha na cama. – Eu estou dando aulas de Oclumência para o Harry, Liz. Eu vi tudo, tudo o que vocês já fizeram, eu vi a sua declaração de que teria se tornado dele... – ela respirou fundo. – Eu não quero impedir este namoro, eu não poderia impedir, mas eu quero que você pense, reflita sobre o que você está fazendo.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, mãe. Sei que você não me quer grávida antes de me casar, sei que é perigoso pra mim ficar com o Harry...

- Não, Liz, você tem que perceber que você já corre perigo, mesmo sem se envolver com o Harry! Seu avô... e você sabe de quem eu estou falando, ele já quer pôr as mãos em você, ele já tentou e conseguiu me afastar de você por anos... ele sabe que você é minha filha, mas ele não sabe quem é o seu pai. Se ele souber... ele vai matar Severus.

- Por que?

- Por muitos motivos... mas principalmente por ele ter se envolvido comigo e mentido. Seu pai é mestiço, seu avô jamais permitiria que eu sujasse o sangue de Slytherin com sangue trouxa... essas bobagens... E ele não pararia por aí, ele usará você para atingir a todos nós. Ele se vingaria de mim matando você. Ele a usaria para chegar ao Harry.

Liz deixou as lágrimas caírem e abraçou a mãe.

- Sua cabeça já tem um preço muito alto, Liz, você é neta de Voldemort, herdeira de Slytherin. E descobrimos que você é predestinada do menino-que-sobreviveu. E se tudo isso não bastasse, você é filha do mais prestigiado dos Comensais, o braço direito do seu avô... e que é na verdade um traidor! – Florence olhou nos olhos da filha, tão verdes quanto seus próprios. – Por favor, filha, tenha mais cuidado. Eu sei tudo o que vocês sentem, eu sei que é muito difícil ficar longe do Harry, mas você precisa ser forte. A nossa família tem que ser mantida em segredo!

- Eu sei... eu tento, mãe, mas...

- Posso te contar uma coisa? Depois que vocês se entregarem um ao outro, depois que fizerem amor, será pior... muito pior. Vocês não conseguiram se olhar sem sentir que a pele queima de desejo, vocês precisarão estar juntos. E você não conseguirá controlar seus poderes veela perto do Harry, o que seu pai acabará notando... pois ele ainda é seu professor...

- Ele já notou algo?

- Sim. Eu não posso negar que seu pai está muito desconfiado. Muito. E ele sabe o que é um poder veela, ele já sentiu isso, ele é casado com uma descendente. Ele vai reparar... por isso, filha, controle-se! – brincou Florence. – É difícil? Sim, é muito difícil segurar os desejos, mas você precisa!

- Eu vou tentar mais... – ela parou de chorar.

- Você precisa dormir e descansar. Harry sobreviveu aos seus irmãos esta noite, mas só porque eu os impedi. Você pode imaginar o que teria acontecido...

- Sim. Mas se fosse o papai... teria sido pior.

- Muito. Com seu pai é: atacar primeiro, perguntar depois. E ele não ia gostar nenhum pouco de saber as respostas do Harry...

- Verdade... – Liz fungou e limpou o rosto molhado.

- Vá descansar, princesa... amanhã você estará melhor. Só não irrite seus irmãos. Eles não são como você, eles são sonserinos, eles não perderiam uma oportunidade de largar que Harry esteve aqui se você os provocar na frente do seu pai.

- Tá bom, mãe.

- Dorme bem, linda. – Florence tapou a filha, deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu do quarto, indo para o seu.

Lá, Snape não mais dormia. Ele estava sentado na cama e encarou a esposa quando ela entrou.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou eu terei que descobrir por minha conta?

Florence suspirou e deitou na cama.

- Sev, você vai ter que descobrir por sua conta.

- Liz está namorando? É o Potter? – largou ele.

Florence detestava esta qualidade do marido de descobrir as coisas rapidamente.

- Não. – mentiu ela. – Liz é amiga do Harry. Do contrário eu teria descoberto, eu dou aula de Oclumência pra ele, lembra?

- Sim. Então, o que está havendo com a Liz?

- Não é o Harry, mas ela está tendo problemas com meninos...

Snape olhou para a esposa, sério e temeroso.

- Acostume-se, meu amor... – pediu ela, deitando no peito do marido, percebendo que ele ainda estava nu.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, fitando o teto, ele falou:

- Sophie não vai sair de casa antes dos 11 e ela vai estudar em Beaxbottoms.

- Isso não impedirá que ela tenha contato com garotos, Sev. Durmstrang vive visitando Beaxbottoms... – murmurou Florence. – E os garotos de Durmstrang...

- Por que é tão difícil ter uma filha? – murmurou ele.

- Por que é tão difícil você aceitar que um dia farão com ela o que você faz comigo? – provocou Florence, beijando-o pelo pescoço, deixando, novamente, o poder veela deslizar pelo corpo do marido.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso... – rosnou ele, antes de atacá-la.

E uma camisola foi rasgada e atirada no chão do quarto.

* * *

**Florence:** Brigada, brigada, brigada! O cap ficou lindo, não ficou? Amei! Beijos.

*** O filme? Space Jam. **Aquele do Pernalonga, jogando basquete ¬¬

Gente, comentem! Está chegando o sexto ano! :D Amo sexto ano...

Beijos, tchau!


	19. Príncipe Mestiço

**Mansão Snape**

**Noite**

Aquela era a última semana das férias e Liz notou que, depois do "acontecimento-Potter-na-madrugada", ela começou a ser constantemente vigiada por James e Nick, e às vezes por Florence - mas de uma forma mais discreta. Mas agora, quem mais a observava, como se tentasse descobrir o que pensava, era seu pai. Por sorte, Oclumência era praticamente um dom de toda família Snape.

Foi em uma noite, uma das muitas em que Liz foi dormir tarde, que ela recebeu uma carta e se trancou instantaneamente no quarto, por sorte e bela coruja branca teve a sorte de não ser vista pelos outros membros da família.

Em seu quarto, Liz leu o pequeno bilhete de Harry, contente.

"Duvido muito que você consiga autorização depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas talvez, se não contasse que eu estou lá, seus pais deixem: Dumbledore vem me buscar, e aposto que vou para a casa dos Weasley!

Sinto sua falta,

Harry."

A primeira coisa que Liz fez foi enviar uma resposta, avisando que tentaria falar com os pais.

Mas claro isso era mentira.

O que Elizabeth realmente fez, foi mandar uma coruja para a amiga Luna, que morava estrategicamente perto dos pais de Rony, contando à ela que Harry estaria na Toca e combinando tudo. Assim, Luna logo mandaria um convite totalmente limpo dos nomes Weasley e Potter, tornando possível Liz mostrá-lo para Florence e ter chances de ver o namorado.

Era sem dúvida, o melhor dia de todo o verão!

* * *

**Manhã Seguinte**

**Mansão Snape**

Tentando não demonstrar ansiedade, Elizabeth desceu para tomar café de pijamas, despreocupada, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e a ansiedade que explodia em seu peito não existisse.

- Bom dia, linda. – disse Florence, beijando a filha no rosto.

Liz sorriu fraca, tentando não parecer feliz, e foi cumprimentar o pai. Ela não havia sorrido o verão inteiro e seria burrice mudar isso agora.

- Chegou uma carta. – comentou James, olhando para a janela.

O coração dela perdeu uma batida e acelerou. Foi mais rápido do que esperava! Luna realmente era uma ótima amiga.

- É para Liz. – disse Florence, pegando a carta.

Como Snape não reconheceu a coruja, logo alarmou-se, pensando ser a carta do suposto namorado de Liz.

Para o espanto de Liz, Florence abriu a carta ao invés de entrega-la.

- Luna está chamando você para passar o resto das férias na casa dela. – disse Florence, aparentando não estar desconfiada.

- O resto das férias? – questionou Liz, como se nada tivesse sido combinado. – Eu posso ir? Parece legal.

Florence olhou para o marido que concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, pode. – respondeu ela para a filha.

Mais animada, tentando esconder que queria pular de alegria, Liz terminou o café da manhã, trocou de roupa e foi para casa dos Lovegood.

* * *

**Casa dos Lovegood**

- Liz! – gritou Luna, abraçando a amiga, ainda suja empoeirada pela viagem de Flu.

- Onde está seu pai? – perguntou Liz, olhando a sala.

- Saiu. – contou Luna – E isso é bom. Porque vamos tomar café nos Weasley!

- Parece legal. – disse Liz, fingindo não ligar muito. – A senhora Weasley faz torradas excelentes.

Luna olhou pra ela e riu. E as duas saíram caminhando até a casa dos Weasley.

* * *

**Toca**

- Liz! Luna! – exclamou a senhora Weasley, animada – Entrem, queridas!

As duas entraram, percebendo a careta nada discreta de Gina, que logo subiu as escadas, irritada.

- Harry já está aqui. – comentou a senhora Weasley, ao perceber os olhos inquietos de Elizabeth.

- Onde está ele? – perguntou Luna, sentando-se.

- No antigo quarto de Fred e Jorge. – respondeu Molly. – Ainda está dormindo. Eu ia mandar Rony levar o café dele, mas ele parece muito ocupado ajudando Fleur. – disse ela, com um toque de desagrado.

- Ela está aqui? – questionou Liz.

- Sim, sim. – disse Molly, inconformada – Ela vai se casar com Gui.

Dava para entender a falta de paciência de Gina para com a presença de Liz. Duas veelas insuportáveis era mais do que o possível para se suportar.

- Podem levar o café para o Harry, se quiserem. – sugeriu a senhora Weasley.

- Eu vou ficar aqui e comer umas torradas. Por que você não vai, Liz? – disse Luna, distraída.

- Claro. – respondeu ela, pegando a bandeja já pronta.

Liz subiu as escadas equilibrando a bandeja bastante carregada. Entrou no quarto, e quase deixou a bandeja cair quando abriu a porta. Aliais, quando abriu a porta deste e dos outros quartos que teve de abrir para descobrir qual era o certo. Por sorte não chegou ao de Gina.

Harry dormia, e o lençol havia sido jogado para fora da cama. Elizabeth colocou a bandeja na cômoda, tirou as sandálias e subiu na cama, de frente para Harry.

Aconchegou o rosto no pescoço do namorado, colocando a mão esquerda nas costas dele. Mordeu seu pescoço, de leve. Harry acordou.

- Lizzie... – sussurrou, ao ver a namorada.

- Bom dia. – disse ela.

Elizabeth sorriu para ele, sentindo mais uma vez seu corpo se aquecer, seu coração batendo ao mesmo ritmo que o de Harry. O Encantamento agindo.

E tudo que sua mãe havia dito foi ignorado.

Liz não pensava mais em Voldemort, seu pai ou em guerra alguma. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era o quanto desejava a pele de Harry na sua, o corpo dele sobre o seu.

Harry sentia-se novamente tomado de desejo. Observou o corpo de Liz colado ao seu, os lábios rosados entreabertos, os olhos verdes, não tão diferentes dos olhos do próprio Harry.

- Você é tão perfeita. – disse ele, conseguindo um sorriso ainda maior de Liz.

Ela mexeu-se na cama, aproximando-se mais, esfregando-se nele, praticamente o forçando a ficar sobre ela. Precisava senti-lo. Agora.

Ele percebeu e fez como ela queria, ficou sobre ela, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, mordendo; com certeza teria uma marca lá.

Ao sentir as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo, sempre voltando antes de atingir o final do vestido, Liz gemeu baixo, com medo de ser ouvida.

- Quero tanto você, Harry. – arfou ela.

O rapaz tirou a própria camiseta, e logo as mãos de Liz deslizavam sobre o peitoral dele, arranhando, fazendo sua pele arder ao contato das mãos delicadas da namorada. Harry afastou as mãos dela de si, por um momento, para poder baixar o vestido dela pelos ombros, deixando-o na cintura.

Passou os lábios pelo colo, descendo entre os seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, chegando à barriga, fazendo Liz arquear as costas, arrepiada.

Mas o barulho de uma coruja, na janela, interrompeu os dois.

- Mas que droga. – exclamou Liz.

Conhecia aquela coruja.

Irritada, ela levantou, colocando o vestido no lugar e abriu a janela.

- Harry, minha mãe sabe.

- Sabe o quê? - questionou ele, pegando um sanduíche na bandeja, ainda sem a camiseta.

- Que eu estou aqui com você.

- E não deveria saber, Liz? Ou por acaso, você fugiu? - brincou ele, espiando a carta que a coruja trouxera.

"Elizabeth,

Provavelmente você deve ter pensando que sou tola. Sei o verdadeiro motivo do convite de Luna, você está na Toca, e Harry está aí.

Eu peço a você, como mãe, que se lembre de nossa conversa. Apenas teve direito a esse passeio pela confiança que tenho em você, de que é mais forte que o encantamento.

E Harry, que tenho certeza, está com você agora, peço que respeite Liz, e não esqueça a idade de vocês. Aliais, tenha em mente quem é o pai dela. Sempre.

Beijos,

Florence."

- Desculpe. - pediu Harry.

Elizabeth riu.

- Por que, seu maluco?

- Não tenho respeitado você, nem um pouco.

- Como assim? – perguntou, estranhando o tom sério dele.

- Eu fui a sua casa! De madrugada! Pra fazer você sabe-o-quê!

- O plano era meu. E era horrível!

Harry ficou tentando concordar.

- O importante Liz, é que precisamos nos controlar. Antes que nos precipitemos. - disse Harry, olhando para Liz – Você sabe o que vai restar de mim se seu pai descobrir sobre nós?

Liz ficou em silêncio, sem graça. Logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Eu e a Luna vamos estar te esperando, lá na frente. Vamos dar uma volta.

Ele assentiu, um pouco constrangido.

Elizabeth desceu as escadas, irritada e frustrada. Era difícil conseguir algum tempo sem interrupções? Era possível conseguir esconder algo de sua mãe?

- Cadê o Harry? Não o convidou para andar conosco? - questionou Luna, olhando para a amiga, sorrindo.

- Ele já vem, ainda está tomando o café que eu levei. Vamos na frente, Luna?

As duas saíram, percebendo o semblante preocupado da Sra. Weasley ao olhar para Liz, provavelmente chateada pelos sentimentos de Gina por Harry e percebendo que sua filha não teria como competir com a bela veela.

Luna e Liz correram, rindo feito bobas, alcançando uma boa distância da casa, mas ainda poderiam ser vistas por Harry. Sentaram no chão, sentindo o sol ainda fraco.

- Ainda está com Neville? - perguntou Liz, casualmente.

A loira riu, deixando Elizabeth confusa.

- Mas eu e Neville nunca namoramos! - disse Luna – Não é dele que eu gosto...

- E de quem é, então? - perguntou Liz, curiosa.

Antes que Luna pudesse responder, as duas foram surpreendidas por Harry, que chegava arfando por ter corrido.

- Olá... Luna.

- Bom dia, Harry. - disse ela, levantando.

- Vamos andar? - convidou Liz, ainda aborrecida pela conversa no quarto.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Snape chegou em casa enfurecido, contidamente furioso. Controlando-se apenas pela presença dos filhos.

- Preciso falar com você. - falou entre dentes para Florence que via tv com a pequena Sophie, que esticou os bracinhos para abraçar o pai.

Snape a pegou no colo, beijando a filha que deitara em seu pescoço.

- Certo. - Florence respirou fundo, vinha bomba por aí.

- Vamos conversar na biblioteca. - finalizou Snape, indo até a cozinha deixar Sophie com James e Nick.

Os dois saíram.

- Abaffiato. - murmurou Snape para a porta, ao fechá-la. E gritou: - Você não faz ideia do que aquele velho senil me pediu! Do que ele me forçou a aceitar!

- O que Dumbledore aprontou dessa vez? - perguntou Florence, sentando no sofá.

- Ele está doente, andou brincando com o que não devia e um dos brinquedos estava amaldiçoado! – ele respirou fundo. - Albus não tem mais do que uns 9 meses de vida.

- Você está de brincadeira! – assustou-se Florence.

- Eu não brincaria com algo tão sério, Flor.

- Por Merlin! E... o que vai acontecer? A Ordem...?

- Ele não pretende contar à ninguém. - Snape se atirou no sofá ao lado da esposa, cansado. - Em resumo: seu pai recrutou Draco, em punição a Lucius.

- Recrutou Draco? Uma criança?

- Exatamente. E Draco já tem sua primeira missão: matar Dumbledore até o final do ano letivo. - falou Snape, como se tudo fosse uma piada.

- O quê? - Florence riu. - Isso é ridículo!

- E aqui entra o plano do velho gagá: o plano de Draco, qualquer que seja, falhando...

- O que, é óbvio, vai acontecer. – completou ela.

Snape hesitou um segundo antes de falar. Sabia que a esposa ficaria furiosa.

- Eu devo fazê-lo. – disse ele, num murmúrio.

- O quê? - ela olhou para o marido, como se não tivesse entendido. – Como é que é? Você...?

- Eu devo matar Dumbledore. - assentiu ele.

Florence ficou chocada, percebendo a seriedade daquilo.

- Você recusou, certo? - falou ela, baixo.

- As coisas não são bem assim...

- Mas como "não são bem assim"? Você não pode e não vai matar Albus! Eu... eu nem quero pensar nisso! - ela levantara do sofá e andava pela sala, exasperada. - Meu pai te colocaria num pedestal! E a Ordem! Por Merlin! Você seria caçado por todas os lados! E as informações que você passa?

Snape respirou fundo. Florence ainda tinha muito mais pra se revoltar.

- Eu fiz um Voto Perpétuo. Prometi proteger Draco, e terminar a missão por ele, caso o garoto não consiga. – murmurou ele.

E Florence ficou em silêncio encarando marido como que esperando que ele pulasse e dissesse: "Brincadeirinha!". Mas isso não aconteceria, Snape não era um homem de "brincadeirinhas".

- Você fez o quê? - sibilou ela.

- Fui obrigado a isso! – exasperou-se ele. - Bellatrix me jogou contra a parede!

Florence fechou os olhos e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Se tentasse falar qualquer coisa, se olhasse para o marido nesse momento, quebraria a cara dele com as próprias mãos!

- Eu tive que aceitar...

- Sabe, nesse momento EU sinto uma vontade enorme de matar Albus! - e Florence sentou no colo do marido, respirou fundo, voltando a falar, devagar, se sentindo cansada, de repente. - Como você pode fazer isso, Severo?

- Sinto muito, Flor.

- Não... – ela murmurou. – Eles vão matar você... a Ordem... - ela o abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei que vai ser muito difícil. - Snape a olhou nos olhos. – E eu te peço todas as desculpas, me sinto muito culpado.

- E a culpa é sua. - acusou ela, num murmúrio.

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou. - Eu fiz essa escolha por nós dois. Eu condenei nossa família a se esconder ainda mais... mas as crianças estarão seguras aqui. Com Dumbledore morto, eu me tornarei o preferido para assumir Hogwarts. Eu sendo diretor, você e as crianças ficariam com a Ordem. Seguros.

- E Elizabeth? – Florence levantou do colo do marido, voltando a caminhar pela biblioteca. - Ela está em Hogwarts! Bellatriz já a reconheceu! Meu pai vai querer vê-la... e ele vai reconhecer quem é o pai dela, Severo!

- Eu darei um jeito para que isso não aconteça. – ele levantou e caminhou até a esposa, abraçando-a.

- E sobre ficarmos "seguros" com a Ordem. – ela riu, em escárnio. - Acha que vão aceitar? Vou aparecer com cinco filhos e eles não vão perguntar nada? – ela falava mais alto, furiosa. - Nick e James vão chegar lá numa boa? Ninguém vai perceber nada? – ela respirou fundo. – Nós não vamos estar seguros.

- Eu sei! Eu não quis concordar com esse plano, mas... eu fui obrigado... e você tem que admitir, mais cedo ou mais tarde essas coisas começariam a acontecer!

- Mas não assim! - ela quase gritou, em desespero.

- Eu entendo, mas tudo vai dar certo, Flor. Você tem que ser forte.

- Vou ficar longe de você. - ela deitou a cabeça no peito do marido, as lágrimas caindo. - Vamos ficar longe de você.

Snape acariciou o rosto da esposa, secando o rastro que as lágrimas deixaram.

- Tudo vai terminar bem. Eu amo você. - ele sussurrou, antes de beijá-la.

* * *

**Setembro 1996**

Na estação, Liz, Harry, Luna e Rony iam até o trem, conversando. De longe, Elizabeth pode ver sua mãe, sozinha e com cara de quem havia chorado. Deu uma desculpa e a seguiu.

- Mãe, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim me despedir, oras! - reclamou Florence. – Você foi pra casa da Luna e acha que eu me esqueci de você?

Liz riu e abraçou a mãe, que acariciou seus cabelos.

- Mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, por que a pergunta?

- Você está com cara de quem chorou...

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – Florence abraçou novamente a filha. - Tudo vai ficar bem. – murmurou.

Elizabeth estranhou muito. Sua mãe era forte e segura, mas estava ali chorando e a abraçando forte. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Mas que marca é essa? - perguntou Florence, olhando para a marca no pescoço da filha.

A marca do dia da chegada, Liz já havia tirado. Mas durante a semana, houveram outras marcas novas, e a mais recente Liz esquecera de esconder.

- Elizabeth Dellacourt Snape, me diga que vocês não... – começou Florence, nervosa.

- Não mãe, eu e Harry não fizemos o que você está pensando.

Florence soltou o ar que segurava sem notar, bem mais tranquila.

- Ótimo. E tentem controlar esses impulsos durante as aulas. Se o seu pai encontrar você com uma marca dessas, vai estar muito encrencada.

Liz assentiu, sorrindo. Despediu-se da mãe e foi encontrar Harry, que a esperava fora do trem.

Já embarcados, receberam um convite de um novo professor. Slughorn, que Harry conhecera nas férias, chamava os dois para um almoço na sua cabine. Os dois foram obrigados a aceitar.

- Srta. Dellacourt. – cumprimentou Slughorn, assim que a viu chegar – É amiga do Sr. Potter?

Harry, sem jeito, sorriu, olhando para Liz.

- Somos do mesmo ano. Mesma casa. – disse Liz, um pouco irritada.

- Melhores notas nos NOM's, Ótimos em tudo! Sua família deve estar orgulhosa. – exclamou o professor espalhafatoso.

- Minha irmã ficou realmente bastante satisfeita. – respondeu ela, seca, sentando-se.

Harry a acompanhou, tentando parecer tão seguro quanto ela, mas era mais complicado.

Córmaco, Blásio, Gina e Draco também estavam lá, fazendo todos ficarem mais desconfortáveis do que já estavam. Os sonserinos estavam em minoria. Desvantagem.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Outubro 1996**

Severo Snape era o novo professor de DCAT, o que aumentou significativamente as notas de Harry em poções. Mas outra coisa além de Slugorn o ajudava.

- Talvez devesse devolver esse livro, Harry. Pode ser perigoso. – reclamou Liz.

- Lizzie, é só um livro, ele é inofensivo. – disse ele, rindo.

Os três amigos caminhavam até a aula de poções, discutindo.

- Tudo o que Gina passou no segundo ano não te ensinou nada? Livros não são confiáveis.

- É diferente. - interveio Rony - Até onde sei, esse livro não fala com ele, a única coisa que faz, é ele ser tão bom quanto você em poções. E eu acho que isso te irrita.

- Isso não me irrita! - disse Liz, mas ela estava irritada. - Fico preocupada, só isso.

O professor ainda não estava na sala.

- Quando é sua aula com Dumbledore? - perguntou Elizabeth, pegando o livro de poções de Harry.

- Ainda não sei. - respondeu ele.

Folhando o livro, Liz percebeu um nome ao pé da quarta capa.

"Este livro pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço."

O nome ficou em sua cabeça o resto da aula. Aquela letra lhe parecia familiar. Foi quando, ao final da aula, tudo fez um sentido louco.

- Vou ter que organizar os testes para o time de quadribol desse ano. - disse Harry, saindo da sala. - Você vem?

- Vai na frente, capitão. - brincou Liz. - Tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Quase correndo, Liz foi em direção a sala de seu pai, contar suas suspeitas.

* * *

Por sorte a aula de DCAT havia terminado e Snape estava sozinho na sala de aula, sentado na sua mesa corrigindo pergaminhos.

- Prof. Snape, - não arriscaria chamá-lo de pai por ali.

- Entre, Srta. Dellacourt. – ele sorriu por vê-la ali. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou baixo, preocupado, quando a filha chegou perto da sua mesa.

- Nada grave, só que... Harry está usando um livro de poções que me pareceu... suspeito. Então, eu peguei pra dar uma olhada e estava escrito "Este livro pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço.".

Snape olhou pra ela como se algo fizesse sentido.

- Então, é por isso que o Potter está tão bem em poções! Slughorn é só elogios ao garoto porque ele está usando o meu livro! – exclamou Snape.

- Eu sabia!

- Sabia? – estranhou ele.

- Reconheci sua letra e alguns dos meios de preparação. Vi James e Nick fazendo umas poções em casa e eles fizeram como estava descrito no livro, como você escreveu.

- Sua mãe também tem crédito nesta história. – sussurrou ele. – Procure bem e você verá a letra dela no livro.

- Certo. Mas não tem um jeito de você... confiscar o livro do Harry? O que ele está fazendo é errado, ele está trapaceando...

Snape riu.

- Você está irritada porque ele está se saindo melhor que você em poções e quer que eu tire o livro dele?

- É, tá certo! – exasperou-se ela. – Eu estou mesmo muito irritada porque ele está se saindo melhor do que eu! Mas porque ele está trapaceando e não por mérito próprio!

Snape balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

- Não entendo como é que o Chapéu Seletor colocou você na Grifinória...

- Vai confiscar o livro ou não?

- Não. Ele tem que se sair bem nos NIEM's e se meu livro ensinou algo a ele, então que Harry fique com o livro.

- Mas...? – ela não estava entendendo! Aquilo seria motivo pra Harry ficar semanas em detenção. – Por que...?

- Eu não confiscarei o livro, Liz. Vá ou se atrasará pra sua próxima aula.

E ela saiu da sala do pai furiosa. E confusa. Por que ele estava defendendo o Potter?

* * *

Espero que esteja bom, eu gamei.

**Florence: **Obrigada amiga, sua ajuda é sempre tudo *-*

COMENTEM!

Beijos, EU!


	20. Férias de Natal

**Dezembro**

**Hogwarts**

**Baile de Natal do Clube do Slugue**

Harry e Liz atravessaram o corredor vazio. Estavam atrasados para o baile.

- Você amassou meu vestido. - reclamou Liz, parando no meio do caminho para tentar desamarrotá-lo.

- Desculpa. - pediu, sorrindo malicioso.

Elizabeth aproximou-se dele, ajeitando a gravata.

- Está tão bonito... – comentou ela.

- Foi assim que nos atrasamos, lembra?

Ela revirou os olhos e eles voltaram a caminhar.

O baile estava cheio e Liz logo pode ver seus pais.

Florence estava com um vestido azul escuro, longo, com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo. Sorriu ao ver a filha. Mas ao olhar pro seu pai não foi um sorriso que viu, bem ela não esperava por um, ali em Hogwarts ele não sorria, mas a expressão de choque e fúria que viu nos olhos dele a fizeram temer por Harry.

- Olhe, sua mãe está aqui. – murmurou Harry, tremendo de medo ao perceber os olhos fixos de Snape sobre si. Florence tinha uma mão sobre o braço do marido. – Ela está segurando ele, Lizzie. – a voz dele tremeu. – Ele quer vir aqui...

- Pare de tremer, Harry.

- Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia virmos juntos!

- Pare de bobagens. Meu pai não vai fazer nada, mamãe está aqui pra impedi-lo. Eu pedi à ela que viesse.

- Agora me sinto muito mais tranquilo! – disse ele sarcástico. – Mas o que acontecerá quando ela não estiver por perto? Nossa primeira aula segunda de manhã é DCAT!

- Vamos dançar?

Harry olhou pra namorada como se ela estivesse cor de laranja.

- Você está louca? – murmurou ele, exasperado. – Daqui a pouco você vai querer que nos beijemos!

- O que tem de errado em dançar? Praticamente não vai estar tocando em mim. Estou completamente coberta. - brincou, colocando a mão no vestido.

- Duvido que seu pai concorde. - disse Harry, olhando para o professor.

- Pare de olhar para ele. Vai deixá-lo desconfiado. - reclamou - Vai dançar ou não? Se não vou dançar com outro garoto...

- Ele não vai durar um segundo. E eu não serei o assassino. - comentou, olhando novamente para Severo.

- Se olhar mais uma vez para lá, eu... - Liz não terminou a frase.

Gina, que dançava com Dino, acertou o ombro dela.

- Desculpe. - disse a ruiva, falsa.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Liz, sorrindo.

- Nossa, que vestido lindo, Liz. - comentou Gina, sorrindo exageradamente.

- Obrigada. Você fica muito bem de verde. - continuou Liz, mais confusa a casa instante.

- É, ser ruiva é bom por isso. - falou, olhando para Harry.

Irritada, Liz tratou de afastar-se, junto com Harry, da estranha e desagradável presença de Gina.

- Ela é ridícula. Parece que ainda tem onze anos. – reclamou Liz.

Harry sorriu.

- Você está com ciúmes.

- Cala a boca, meu pai está aqui.

- Por que ignoramos seu pai só quando lhe convém? – comentou ele, olhando novamente pra onde Snape estava.

- Quer dançar?

Harry respirou fundo e eles começaram a dançar, mas foram logo interrompidos pelo professor de poções.

- Harry! Que bom que veio. – Slughorn quase gritou - Trouxe a senhorita Elizabeth, eu vejo. Não desgrudam por nada, percebi.

Elizabeth irritou-se. Aquele velho gordo ia estragar tudo. Seu pai ia ouvir.

- Gostaria de deixar claro, professor, que eu e Harry viemos ao baile na condição de amigos.

- Claro. - disse Horácio, piscando - Tão amigos quanto Severo e... - antes que o professor pudesse continuar, Florence interrompeu:

- Professor, posso roubar Liz por um segundo?

- Se o senhor Potter deixar. - brincou o professor.

Florence sorriu, tirando Liz imediatamente de lá.

- Nem preciso dizer que seu pai está uma fera, preciso?

- Eu sei, eu sei. Péssima idéia. Não sei se reparou mamãe, mas desde que aceitei namorar o Harry, só tive péssimas idéias. - ela procurou o namorado com o olhar e um pavor lhe subiu. - Por que o papai está conversando com o Harry?

- Recado de Dumbledore. Harry está relativamente, temporariamente, seguro.

- Relativamente, temporariamente? - questinou Liz.

- Seu pai não faria nada com ele. Aqui.

- Mas por que ele ficou irritado? - perguntou - Papai é muito complicado.

- Sim, complicado e ciumento. Você não sabe o que aconteceu quando vocês chegaram, se eu não tivesse o segurado...

Liz continuou observando o namorado e o pai conversando, viu que Harry tremia levemente e que ele perguntou algo que seu pai ignorou.

- Mãe, posso passar o natal na Toca? – pediu ela, casualmente.

- Claro que não. - respondeu - Seu pai nunca deixaria.

- Mas o Harry vai para a Toca, de novo. - explicou, pensando que sua mãe entenderia.

- E...? - pediu Florence.

- Gina não o deixa em paz. É isso. – rosnou ela.

- Você está achando que ele vai te trair? Com a Gina? – Florence riu. - Por favor, Liz, você não tem motivos para desconfiar de nada. Ele ama você. Estão unidos pelo encantamento, lembra?

- Gina está linda, mamãe. Muito mais bonita do que eu!

- De onde você tirou isso, Liz? Você está maravilhosa. - Florence passou a mão no cabelo da filha - Fica linda de branco.

Liz levantou o rosto, como que tentando fazer as lágrimas não caírem.

- Sentia isso... medo de perder o papai pela distância?

- Liz...

Florence temeu que falar sobre Rosmerta deixasse sua filha ainda mais desconfiada.

- Sim, e muito. – respondeu Florence. - Mas você tem que entender uma coisa, linda: eu e seu pai brigávamos muito por conta das escolhas dele, depois ficamos três anos separados e quando nos reencontramos brigamos mais um pouco antes de nos acertarmos. Eu tive motivos para chorar de ciúmes. Você não tem!

A menina respirou fundo.

- Tem razão, Harry nunca faria isso comigo. – murmurou Liz.

Filch entrou, interrompendo todas as conversas e danças, trazendo Draco pendurado pelas vestes. Ele havia sido pego andando pelos corredores próximo à festa.

Elizabeth percebeu o sutil olhar trocado entre seus pais e viu Snape levar Draco, no mesmo momento em que um estranho medo apareceu nos olhos de sua mãe.

Viram quando Harry também saiu da festa, seguindo os dois, nada discreto.

- E lá vai ele... - disse Florence. – Harry está desconfiado do Draco?

- Harry Potter nasceu desconfiado. – bufou Liz.

* * *

**Férias de Natal**

**Mansão Snape**

Florence e Elieen tomavam chá e conversavam na cozinha, enquanto Liz e Chris estavam na sala com o pai, brincando com a irmã caçula.

- Dá para acreditar em uma coisa dessas, madrinha?

- Realmente... trazer Harry pra cá, de madrugada, foi o pior plano que eu já vi.

- Não sei no que Liz estava pensando! – exclamou Florence.

- Provavelmente, na mesma coisa que vocês dois pensavam quando eu os peguei de madrugada na minha cozinha, Flor. – riu Eileen.

- Exatamente! E isso não está certo.

- Por que não? A única diferença aqui é que você não tinha uma mãe para impedi-la de fazer o que você queria. Liz tem você. – Eileen riu, alto. – E também o fato de Liz ter um pai que... bem, nós conhecemos meu filho e... – ela gargalhou. – Pobre Harry...

- Eu engravidei cedo demais e em um período crítico demais. Não quero o mesmo pra minha filha. A situação dela é ainda mais preocupante do que a minha.

- Não acho... ambas as situações são preocupantes, Flor.

- Harry é o menino-que-sobreviveu e Liz é neta de você-sabe-quem.

- E você era a filha de você-sabe-quem e Severo um comensal da morte. – rebateu Eileen. – Realmente, a situação de vocês era bem mais perigosa.

- De qualquer forma... eu não sei o que Severo vai fazer quando descobrir... – Florence estava séria. – Ele viu os dois juntos na festa do Slughorn e... eu tive que impedí-lo de ir até eles!

- Mas o que ele faria?

- Ele disse que tiraria a filha dele de perto do Potter.

- Por que você não conta pra ele...? – perguntou Eileen.

- Que eles são predestinados? Acho que seria pior. Vou deixar isso pra quando Harry pedir a Liz em casamento. Severo via ter um ataque de qualquer modo.

Elas ouviram que Snape e as crianças vinham em direção à cozinha e pararam de conversar sobre Liz e Potter, mudando o assunto para Sophie, que entrava na cozinha rindo, nos braços do pai.

- Por Merlin, essa menina cresce mais linda a cada dia! – exclamou Eileen, pegando a neta no colo.

Elizabeth sentou do lado da mãe, servindo uma xícara de chá pro pai e outra pra si.

- Hey, Lizzie. – chamou Eileen.

Liz ergueu a cabeça, estranhando que a avó lhe chamasse de "Lizzie".

- O que você acha de passar uma semana comigo? – continuou Eileen.

Florence olhou para a sogra e então para o marido. Estranhou o fato de Eileen não ter comentado com ela que convidaria Liz para ir pra Spinner's End.

- Claro! Se me permitirem ir. – ela disse olhando para os pais que se entreolhavam.

- Pode, sim. – disse Snape.

Nick e James entraram na cozinha.

- Liz, vamos à Londres sábado. Quer ir junto? - pergunta Nick.

- Vou outro dia. Vou passar a semana na casa da vovó. - explica, sorrindo.

- Cuidado. - disse James, olhando para o irmão, cúmplice. - Aquele lugar é perigoso.

- Perigoso? - questiona Liz, confusa.

- Especialmente no Natal. - contou Nick.

- Do que estão falando, meninos? - perguntou Florence.

- Vovó disse que vocês ficavam se pegando no Natal, na casa dela. – explicou James.

Liz riu, olhando sua avó, que tentava não rir também.

- Lizzie está segura. - disse Eileen. – Eu nunca permitiria que nada assim acontecesse com minha neta.

Novamente, Severo ficou desconfortável. Já Florence finalmente parecia perceber o que a sogra pretendia.

Não satisfeito, James disse:

- É, mas se você ficar até o aniversário do papai, aí sim...

Liz não entendeu.

- Nós – disse James, apontando para si mesmo e para Nick. - Fomos feitos em um aniversário do papai, lá na casa da vó.

- Eu tenho só dezesseis anos! - disse Liz, corando.

Antes dos gêmeos enfatizarem que naquele dito natal seus pais também tinham dezesseis anos, Chris interrompeu, perguntando:

- Como foi que a mamãe e o papai fizeram vocês?

Praticamente todos caíram na risada, menos Florence e Severo, que não estavam achando graça desde o começo.

- Viu o que vocês conseguiram? - questionou Liz, fingindo estar zangada, mas ainda rindo. - Agora expliquem.

* * *

Mas, mesmo com as desconfianças de Florence, Liz foi naquele mesmo dia para a casa da avó.

Ao saírem da lareira da pequena e aconchegante casa na Rua da Fiação, Eileen sorriu pra neta, dizendo:

- Vou pedir à Sam que faça um chá pra nós. Enquanto isso, você suba e se ajeite no quarto que era do seu pai e... mande uma carta pro seu namorado.

Liz olhou pra avó, não acreditando. E se aquilo ali fosse um teste? E se ela enviasse uma carta convidando Harry e no momento que ele chegasse seu pai pulasse de trás do sofá?

Mas Eileen praticamente leu os pensamentos da neta.

- Não, isso não é um teste, seu pai não me pediu pra fazer isso. Pelo contrário, Severo enfatizou que se eu deixasse algum "verme" pisar nesta casa ele me proibiria de trazê-la novamente.

- Mas... – ela ainda estava indecisa, parada no meio da sala.

- Vá, querida! O chá está quase pronto. Mande uma carta para o Harry e diga a ele para vir hoje mesmo!

- Mas e o natal? Você não está pensando em levar o Harry lá pra casa, não é? – estranhou Liz.

- Não, não. Isso seria provocação demais. Severo não suportaria! – Eileen riu. – Não. No natal, Harry vai pra casa dos Weasley... é isso, não é? Um dos meninos é amigo dele, sua mãe me comentou a respeito. Harry vai pra Toca e nós duas vamos lá pra mansão. Depois você pode combinar dele voltar pra cá. Como os seus irmãos lembraram, no natal este aqui é um lugar perigoso... – ela ria mais.

Elizabeth corou e subiu as escadas. Antes de chegar no quarto, ouviu sua avó gritando:

- Sua mãe provavelmente vai lhe mandar uma carta avisando para que você não traga o Harry pra cá! Não dê ouvidos a ela!

Liz sorriu e correu pra dentro do quarto e tratou de escrever uma carta pro namorado:

_"Harry_

_Estou na casa da minha avó, em Spinner's End, e ela me deu permissão para convidá-lo para vir posar aqui comigo enquanto eu estiver aqui._

_Não este não é mais um dos meus terríveis planos furados. Nada dará errado, desta vez._

_Me diga que virá ainda hoje._

_Me responda logo!_

_Beijos,_

_Lizzie"_

Harry não demorou para responder. Mas junto com a carta dele, chegou uma de Florence.

- Eu disse que ela ia lhe escrever. – falou Eileen.

Liz abriu a da mãe, primeiro:

_"Elizabeth_

_Eu posso muito bem imaginar que sua avó permitiu que Harry fosse dormir aí com você. Se eu sequer cogitar que isso realmente aconteceu, eu contarei ao seu pai e deixarei que ele resolva o assunto da forma que melhor achar._

_Mantenha sua cabeça no lugar e as roupas no corpo._

_Florence."_

Eileen riu.

- Ela não era tão paranóica assim...

- Você falou algo do tipo quando ela e meu pai ficavam juntos aqui nas férias?

- Eu conversei com eles, mas esse negócio de encantamento não dá pra controlar. Na noite de natal, quando eu menos esperava eles não desceram pra tomar café e Flor não dormiu no quarto comigo. – ela riu. – Abra a do Harry!

E Liz abriu:

_"Lizzie_

_Eu vou hoje à noite para aí, mas eu realmente espero que não seja mais um plano furado._

_Harry."_

* * *

Esse capítulo nem é meu, não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, implorando por reviews, se foi a **Florence **que escreveu praticamente tudo. Obrigada amiga, você é incrível.

Beijos gente, e eu preciso de comentários! Verdade, eu amaria saber o que estão achando! Que tal?


	21. O Melhor Natal

**Rua da Fiação**

**Dezembro de 1996  
**

Harry chegou na Rua da Fiação antes das oito da noite. Os três jantaram e conversaram muito.

Após a janta, eles tomavam um chá na sala. Harry olhava pra Eileen, estranhamente.

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntou Eileen, já imaginando a resposta.

- Não consigo acreditar que a senhora é a mãe do Prof. Snape...

Eileen e a neta riram.

- Pois eu sou. Severus se parece fisicamente muito mais com o pai dele do que comigo, mas ele é meu filho, sim. E ele foi criado nesta casa, ta certo que na época isso aqui não era nem a metade do que é hoje... – e uma sombra passou nos olhos de Eileen, mas logo ela voltou a sorrir e continuou: - Severus comprou uns terrenos vizinhos e me fez um jardim e Florence reformou toda a casa pra mim. – ela bocejou. – Bem, queridos, eu vou me deitar. Boa noite. Juízo, sim?

Eles sorriram e observaram, em silêncio, Eileen subir as escadas e fechar a porta do quarto.

- Eu disse que esse não era mais um plano ruim. - disse Liz. – Vamos subir, também?

- Vamos. Mas onde eu vou dormir?

- No mesmo quarto que eu oras. Onde mais?

Ele olhou pra namorada e eles subiram as escadas. Entraram no antigo quarto de Snape e Liz fechou a porta.

- Este é mais um plano ruim...

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou ela, retirando o vestido e pondo uma camisola, na presença do namorado.

- Acha que eu simplesmente vou conseguir... fazer você-sabe-o-quê aqui?

Ela o olhou como que não entendendo o problema.

- Este era o quarto do seu pai! Como acha que eu vou conseguir sequer dormir aqui? – continuou ele, olhando para os lados.

- Pare de bobagem, Harry! – ela deitou na cama.

- E se ele de alguma forma puder... ver, e se ele tiver colocado algum feitiço aqui e...?

Liz gargalhou.

- O quê? Acha que meu pai está espionando a gente? Acha que ele vai aparecer aqui e...

- Me matar. – completou ele. - Sim, eu acho.

- Você está ficando paranóico, sabia? Vem deitar comigo.

- Não.

Ela revirou os olhos, irritada com a infantilidade do namorado.

- Então, durma no chão!

E foi o que Harry fez.

Na segunda noite deles juntos na Rua da Fiação não foi diferente. Mas Harry aceitou deitar na cama, devido a enorme dor nas costas que ficara por ter dormido no chão.

Mas Liz não o deixou descansar. Ela permitiu que o poder veela fluísse completamente na direção do namorado, o que fez ele se virar e agarrá-la, tocando-a até o máximo do limite que a curta camisola dela permitia.

* * *

**Jantar de Natal**

Como combinado, Harry saiu de tarde da Rua da Fiação para a Toca e voltaria as 3 horas da madrugada.

Eileen e Elizabeth estavam prontas. Snape viria buscá-las, já que a mansão era protegida por muitos feitiços.

- Espere, antes que seu pai chegue eu quero lhe dar o seu presente de natal. – disse Eileen, pegando um pacote sob a árvore e entregando-o à neta.

- Vou deixar para abrir lá em casa...

- Não! Você não vai querer que seu pai veja isso... – riu Eileen.

E Liz abriu o pacote, corando ao ver o que era: um robe e uma camisola de seda negra.

- Mas isso é... lindo, vó!

- É pra você usar com seu namorado.

E Liz correu deixar o presente no quarto. Quando retornou ao andar inferior, Snape já estava ali. Ela abraçou o pai e os três foram, via Flú para a mansão.

Mansão Snape

O jantar fora magnífico como sempre. E a casa estava lindamente decorada. James e Nicholas incomodaram o pai a noite toda. Liz se cuidou para não dar bandeira e a mãe descobrir que Harry havia dormido com ela, apesar de nada ter acontecido. Chris passou a noite na volta da avó e brincou com Sophie, que como sempre não se afastava do pai por mais de alguns minutos.

Por duas vezes, Florence tentou invadir os pensamentos da filha, e na primeira vez, a filha estava distraída e nem percebeu a invasão, permitindo que Florence visse que Harry estivera com ela nos últimos dois dias. Na segunda vez que a mãe invadiu seus pensamentos ela percebeu e a repeliu, assustada.

- Liz, pode vir comigo? Quero te mostrar uns vestidos que comprei pra você essa semana. – convidou Florence.

- Não, mãe, eu... – ela gelou.

"Merda, será estranho se eu não for, eu amo roupas." – pensou Liz.

- Claro. Vamos. – concordou ela, afinal.

E Liz acompanhou a mãe até o quarto dela. Realmente haviam vestidos novos sobre a cama, mas Liz sabia o motivo da conversa.

- Por que me repeliu? – inquiriu Florence.

- Por que você queria ver meus pensamentos? – rebateu Liz.

- Você pode ser filha de um mestre em joguinhos de palavras, Elizabeth, mas eu vivo com ele há quase 20 anos. Responda.

- Você ameaçou contar ao papai e...

- Eu sei que Harry esteve lá. Eu vi seus pensamentos. E eu não vou contar nada ao seu pai. – Florence caminhou até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama da filha e de lá pegou um vidrinho. – Isto é uma poção contraceptiva que eu fiz esta semana. Eu já imaginava que você precisaria...

- Você... fez pra mim?

- Pra nós, na verdade. – Florence sorriu. – Ou você quer mais irmãos?

- O papai quer. – disse Liz.

- Eu sei, por isso que eu mesma faço esta poção. Da última vez que seu pai disse que ia preparar ela pra mim, o resultado foi Sophie.

Liz riu.

- Quero que você tome ela. Esta tem duração de um mês, portanto, uma vez por mês você deve repetir. – continuou Florence.

Liz pegou o vidrinho e tomou. Não tinha gosto de nada.

Florence abraçou a filha.

- Tenha juízo, por favor. – pediu à filha.

Liz sorriu e ficou um tempo abraçada com a mãe. Depois os vestidos receberam a devida atenção das duas.

* * *

Antes das três horas da madrugada, Liz e Eileen voltaram para a Rua da Fiação.

Liz trocou de roupa para esperar o namorado.

Quando Harry chegou, Liz esperava por ele sentada na poltrona em frente à lareira, vestida num robe negro que combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos dela, tomando um chá. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Feliz natal. – disse ele, aproximando-se dela, beijando-a, lenta e profundamente.

Ela não lhe disse nada, apenas sorriu.

Harry sentiu seu corpo se aquecendo e soube: era o sangue veela lhe entorpecendo, munido com o poder do encantamento. Ele sabia o que Elizabeth queria e sabia que não conseguiria impedir-se de fazer tudo o que ela quisesse.

- Lizzie...

- Shh. – ela o calou, colando os lábios levemente sobre os dele. – Vem comigo.

E Harry a seguiu, sem poder disser não. Queria tê-la, queria senti-la em seus braços.

Entraram no quarto em que Liz estava hospedada.

E ele sentiu como se o quarto fosse se aquecendo, mas sem ficar sufocante, um calor que tomava seu corpo. Ele sabia que não era da lareira que vinha esse calor.

Elizabeth fechou a porta, murmurou um "Abaffiato" e se virou para o namorado, caminhando até ele.

Harry envolveu sua cintura logo que ficaram suficientemente próximos e a beijou, sentindo o corpo dela amolecer em seus braços, tremer de desejo. Algo primitivo despertou dentro dele, o cheiro dela lhe parecia desejável demais, sentiu seu membro endurecer apenas por beijá-la. Precisava sentir a pele dela, precisava vê-la sucumbir aos seus toques.

Harry parou o beijo, mergulhando naqueles olhos verdes.

- Eu amo você, Lizzie.

Ela sorriu, respondendo:

- Eu amo você, Harry... me faça sua. – e ela desceu o robe que usava e expôs a bela camisola igualmente negra que usava por baixo.

Ele a tomou nos braços, levando-a até a cama, deitando sobre ela, mas Liz inverteu as posições, rapidamente, retirando a camisa que ele usava, arranhando o peito e os braços dele.

Harry a sentiu sentar sobre seu membro e levou ambas as mãos aos quadris dela, ajudando-a a esfregar-se ritmadamente sobre ele. Ele a observou erguer a camisola lentamente e ele fitou o corpo semi nu sobre si.

- Não fique me olhando assim... – murmurou ela, corando.

- Não sinta vergonha... – disse ele, a voz pesada de desejo. – Você é linda.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou, levando as mãos às calças dele, para que ele as retirasse, o que ele fez rapidamente.

Harry inverteu as posições, se colocando entre as pernas dela, explorando o corpo que lhe fora oferecido, com mãos e língua. O leves gemidos dela lhe atiçavam mais. Ele chegou próximo à virilha e os gemidos aumentaram.

- Harry... – arfou ela.

E ele a beijou os lábios, descendo para o meio dos seios e soltando o sutiã dela nas costas.

No momento em que ele levou um dos seios à boca, ela gemeu alto. E ele sentiu novamente e mais forte aquele desejo primitivo de tê-la, possuí-la. Ambos ouviam seus corações batendo tão alto em seus ouvidos que parecia que há quilômetros dali as pessoas os poderiam ouvir.

- Liz... eu não posso mais prolongar isso... – ele arfava.

- Nem eu... – gemeu ela.

- Mais um gemido seu e eu... – ela o calou com um beijo, envolvendo-o com as pernas.

Harry retirou a calcinha dela e a própria cueca e voltou a se deitar sobre a namorada.

- Se eu te machucar... – arfou ele.

- Você não vai me machucar, Harry. – disse ela.

E ele a penetrou, lentamente. Sentiu uma barreira e viu o rosto da namorada se contrair.

- Eu...?

- Não, não pare... é normal que doa um pouco…

- Mas eu não quero fazê-la sentir dor, Lizzie...

- Cala a boca, Harry. Vem... – ela gemia agora, tendo passado a dor só havia prazer em sentir o namorado dentro de si.

E ele se pôs completamente dentro dela, sentindo imediatamente o poder veela e o encantamento aumentarem sua necessidade de se movimentar, de arrancar mais gemidos dela, de vê-la tremer sob si. E ele iniciou movimentos lentos, sentindo-a fechar mais as pernas em sua cintura, empurrando-o mais para dentro.

Logo os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos. Liz gemia alto e pedia a ele que fosse mais e mais rápido. Ele a obedeceu e sentiu ela se fechar sobre seu membro, apertando-o, atingindo o clímax, gemendo seu nome. E ele não pode mais controlar seus movimentos, tornando-os mais fundos e violentos, logo despejando-se dentro dela.

Ambos tremiam e Liz tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios avermelhados.

Harry deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para os braços.

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntou ele.

- Não... isso foi incrível… muito mais do que eu imaginava que seria. – ela murmurou, deitando em seu peito.

- Eu amo você, Lizzie.

- Eu amo você, Harry...

E eles adormeceram.

* * *

Bom, eu preciso dizer que foi a Florence que fez a NC? Não? Ótimo, odeio ficar repetindo, sabem...

**Florence: **Obrigada pelas ajudas, NOVAMENTE, e pare de contar que tenho capts prontos! Eu não contava quando vc tinha o final de SOAS aí, e não queria att. Son**s**erina.

**Mily Farias:** Estou tão feliz que tenha gostado *-* Espero que o capt esteja bom, continue com a gente... já que isso tbm é da Flor né. Beijos!

Realmente espero que gostem...

Beijos e COMENTEM!


	22. A Torre Atingida Pelo Raio

**Maio de 1997**

Harry chegou no Salão Comunal, mostrando um vidro para Liz, satisfeito.

- A memória. - disse ele, sentando ao lado da namorada.

- Como conseguiu? Slughorn entregou de bandeja ou você a tomou a força? - perguntou Rony, sentado no tapete.

- Até parece. - riu Liz, duvidando que Harry conseguisse tomar algo a força - E o que você está fazendo aqui que não está com Dumbledore?

O garoto pareceu irritado, e se levantou, indo para a sala do diretor. Ainda naquela noite, ao voltar para o salão comunal, ele contou aos dois sobre as horcruxes.

- É loucura. Pode estar em qualquer lugar... talvez até aqui... no castelo. - disse Liz, cansada e vendo quão complicado aquilo era.

- Vamos ter que descobrir. - concluiu Harry. – E Dumbledore disse que assim que ele encontrar a próxima, ele me levará junto, para destruí-la.

- Mas o que destrói uma horcrux? – perguntou Rony.

- Veneno e sangue de basilisco e um tipo de fogo mágico chamado de "Fogo Pepétuo".

- Eu sei que magia é... – comentou Rony. – Já ouvi meu pai dizer que muitos acidentes acontecem porque bruxos pensam dominar essa tal magia e acabam colocando fogo em ruas inteiras.

Chateada com aquele assunto, Liz começou outro, igualmente chato:

- Sabe, Harry, eu precisava falar com você... sobre aquele livro.

- O que tem ele? – questionou ele, irritando-se pelo constante assunto.

- É que eu andei "pesquisando" e descobri quem é o dono dele.

- E quem é? – quis saber Harry, curioso.

- Bem, é o você-sabe-quem.

- VOLDEMORT? - gritou Rony, assustado.

- Não, seu idiota! - rosnou Liz, irritada - O outro, Harry.

E Harry compreendeu que Liz falava de Snape.

- Vamos dar uma volta, Lizzie?

E ela assentiu.

Eles saíram pelos corredores do castelo.

- Então o livro é do seu pai? E daí? Se ele quisesse de volta, tinha vindo buscar. - disse Harry.

- Ele pediu. Disse para eu pegar com você. – mentiu ela.

- Claro que não disse, Lizzie. - riu Harry – Ele teria o maior prazer em arrancar o livro de mim e ainda contar ao Prof. Slughorn porque eu tenho sido tão bom em poções. Você está mentindo.

Liz ficou irritada por ser descoberta, mas não insistiu. Draco passou por eles, de cabeça baixa, parecia chorar, discretamente.

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou Liz, estranhando.

- Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir. - disse Harry, entrando no banheiro masculino.

Sem saber o que fazer, Liz esperou. Mas seu pai ia passando pelos corredores e a viu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar no seu salão comunal, dormindo. - disse Snape, baixo.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os dois ouviram um grito. Era a Murta.

- ASSASSINATO NO BANHEIRO! - gritava a fantasma. – ASSASSINATO!

- Volte para a torre da grifinória. - disse Severo à filha e fez que ia entrar no banheiro.

- Mas... - tentou Liz, preocupada.

- Agora. – rosnou ele, irritado.

Nervosa, Liz correu até a torre da grifinória.

Não demorou muito, Harry apareceu lá, desesperado e ensanguentado.

Snape queria ver seu material escolar.

- Pegue o livro do Rony, e não olhe nos olhos dele. - disse Liz.

Harry fez como a namorada disse, mas o resultado não foi muito bom. Ele estava em detenção com Snape por duas semanas.

Depois de explicar tudo o que aconteceu para Liz, ele recebeu mais repreensão, mas ele sabia que merecia, não devia ter usado um feitiço do qual não sabia o resultado.

- Temos que nos livrar desse livro maldito. Eu disse que ia dar problema! Mas você nunca me escuta, nunca. - ela segurava o livro, gritando - Venha, vamos jogar isso fora, agora!

E os dois saíram do Salão Comunal novamente, em direção a sala precisa.

"Algum lugar para esconder o livro." – pensava Liz.

E a porta apareceu. Eles entraram e perceberam que ali era uma sala enorme, repleta de todo o tipo de coisas. Livros, móveis, roupas... tinha de tudo.

- Parece que mais alguém teve essa mesma idéia, Lizzie. – comentou Harry. – Pelo jeito há séculos os alunos vem guardando coisas aqui...

Liz abriu um dos armários e jogou o livro lá dentro, quase derrubando um busto, sobre o qual estava uma coroa.

- Ei, cuidado. - disse Harry, pegando antes que caísse, mas jogando o diadema longe, como se aquilo queimasse suas mãos. – Auch! – gritou ele.

- O que foi?

- Esse negócio ta quente!

Ela pegou o belo diadema nas mãos.

- Não, não está. – mas a coroa brilhou e ela sentiu algo estranho.

Elizabeth voltou a encostar a coroa no namorado e ele gritou novamente.

- O que você está fazendo? Isso queima! – reclamou Harry.

- Harry, o que foi que aconteceu quando você tocou aquele anel na sala do Dumbledore?

- Ele meio que pulou, por que?

- E se este aqui...

- For outra horcrux! – gritou Harry.

- Só há um jeito de descobrirmos. Temos que tentar destruí-la.

- Se nada acontecer, não era uma horcrux, é esse seu plano? – ele ainda segurava as mãos queimadas contra o corpo.

- Exatamente! – disse ela, colocando o diadema dentro de uma mochila puída que estava jogada à um canto da sala precisa.

E os dois foram para a câmara secreta. Harry ainda lembrava do caminho que percorrera até a grande serpente. Logo eles encontraram os restos do basilisco.

Harry olhou enjoado para a criatura morta.

- Para de frescura. - reclamou Liz, se aproximando dos restos do animal.

A garota arrancou as presas e as jogou para Harry. Depois de juntarem cinco presas, saíram da câmara.

Após subirem pelo íngreme cano que os levou novamente até o banheiro da murta-que-geme. Liz segurou o diadema nas mãos e olhou para o namorado.

- Pegue uma presa e finque nisto aqui.

Harry fez como ela dissera e no momento em que a ponta da longa presa encostou na bela coroa uma forte luz preencheu o banheiro alagado e o diadema caiu das mãos de Elizabeth. Quando a luz se dissipou, Harry viu que Liz estava desmaiada. Ele se agachou ao lado da namorada e chamou seu nome. Não demorou muito para que ela acordasse.

- Você estava certa. – disse Harry. – Era uma horcrux! E nós a destruímos!

Ela sorriu para o namorado e se levantou.

- Agora temos que levar de volta essa coroa para a sala precisa.

Harry concordou que não podiam deixar um bem precioso de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts atirado no banheiro da murta-que-geme.

Depois de devolverem o diadema ao busto do qual ele caíra, sentiram-se aliviados e felizes.

- Uma a menos... – murmurou Harry. – Essas minhas férias serão terríveis...

- Você irá atrás delas, não é? Eu queria ir com você. – disse Liz se aproximando do namorado.

- Você não vai me fazer pedir ao seu pai que deixe você ir comigo em busca de algo que eu não posso dizer a ele o que é. – riu Harry.

Liz encostou seu corpo no dele e de repente a sala começou a mudar. Os móveis e objetos sumiram e em seu lugar apareceu uma sala um pouco menor, com uma cama, uma lareira e o chão coberto por um tapete felpudo.

Liz olhou pro namorado, maliciosamente.

- Foi você quem fez isso? – murmurou ele.

- Eu acho que fomos nós...

E eles se beijaram, caminhando lentamente até a cama.

Harry deitou sobre ela, as mãos por debaixo do uniforme, tocando-a sobre o sutiã. Liz arrancou os botões da camisa dele e o beijava e arranhava no peito. A camisa e o sutiã dela, juntamente com a camisa dele foram para o chão. Harry tratou de beijar cada centímetro da pele exposta, dando atenção especial aos seios. Liz gemia e quase gritou quando sentiu a boca molhada do namorado sugando o bico de seu seio. As mãos dela desceram até o membro dele e trataram de libertá-lo.

Harry desceu beijos pela barriga lisa dela e levou a saia e a calcinha dela ao chão.

- Não é justo assim... – arfou Liz. – Você está vestido demais...

Ele riu e tirou as próprias calças e a cueca, deitando-se novamente sobre ela, levando um seio à boca enquanto uma mão foi ao centro encharcado dela. E Liz gemeu alto, agarrando-se aos cabelos e às costas dele, deixando as marcas de suas unhas. Harry a fez gozar desta forma, assistindo às feições dela se contraírem de prazer e seu nome sendo gemido incontáveis vezes. Sem dar tempo de Liz se recompor ele a penetrou, profundamente, sentindo as paredes dela se apertarem ao redor de seu membro. Os movimentos começaram lentos e fundos e Harry assistiu ela gozar mais uma vez antes dele obter seu alívio, penetrando-a bruscamente, disritmado, despejando-se por completo dentro da namorada.

Ele se jogou na cama ao lado dela, as respirações foram se acalmando e eles adormeceram na sala precisa.

* * *

**6hs da manhã seguinte**

Liz acordou sentindo-se leve, o corpo todo relaxado. Espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos, percebendo que aquele ali não era o dormitório feminino e que Harry não deveria estar ao seu lado. Ela pulou da cama, lembrando do que havia acontecido, catando as roupas pelo chão e as vestindo.

- Harry! – chamou ela. – Acorde! Vamos! São 6hs da manhã! Nós dormimos aqui! Por Merlin... meu pai vai me encher de perguntas!

Ao ouvir a namorada falando do pai, Harry deu um salto da cama e tratou de se vestir também.

- E agora? O que você vai dizer a ele? – perguntou Harry, nervoso.

- Não sei! Ele vai acabar sabendo pela Prof. McGonagall que eu não dormi na torre da grifinória e...

- Ela dirá que eu também não dormi lá... – continuou Harry. – Eu estou ferrado. Muito ferrado. Sou um homem morto. – ficou murmurando ele.

Eles saíram correndo da sala precisa e entraram no salão comunal recebendo olhares desconfiados da Mulher Gorda.

- Vamos ficar aqui e dizer que acordamos cedo e que... ficamos aqui embaixo, no sofá, conversando. – disse Elizabeth.

- Seu pai não vai acreditar nisso.

- Deixa que eu me preocupo com ele.

- Ah, claro! Temos DCAT dentro de duas horas! – lembrou ele. – Ele vai me matar!

- Ele não precisa desconfiar de nada. Vamos manter a história de que dormimos aqui na torre, mas deitamos tarde e levantamos cedo, portanto ninguém nos viu chegar ou sair hoje de manhã. – disse Liz, sentando no sofá e pegando uma das revistas trouxas que havia sobre a mesinha.

- Eu estou muito ferrado. – murmurava Harry, sem parar, sentado no tapete. – Eu estarei morto dentro de duas horas.

Mas, apesar de ter ficado desconfiado, Snape, aparentemente, engoliu aquela história. Na verdade, ele não queria acreditar que sua filha estava apaixonada por Harry Potter e que ela havia passado a noite com o menino-que-sobreviveu dentro daquele castelo, debaixo do seu nariz e que ele não fizera nada para impedir.

"Preciso falar com Florence." – pensou ele, observando sua filha sair da sala de DCAT com Harry e Rony.

* * *

**Três semanas depois**

A noite era agradável, era primavera. Liz poderia estar dormindo, tranquila. Mas ao invés disso, esperava Harry, que saíra em busca de uma horcrux com Dumbledore. Ela e Rony estavam no salão comunal.

- Pare de andar Ronald, está me deixando enjoada. - reclamou Liz.

- Você não está nem um pouco preocupada? - perguntou Rony.

- Claro que estou! Mas Harry está seguro, ele está com Dumbledore.

Rony pareceu convencido.

- Por que não pegamos o mapa e verificamos o Malfoy? – sugeriu ela.

O ruivo aceitou, e os dois subiram correndo para o dormitório masculino.

- Ele não está em lugar nenhum do mapa. - disse Liz, olhando para o mapa - Deve estar na sala precisa.

- Droga, estou começando a concordar com o Harry. Malfoy está aprontando algo. - disse Rony, sentando na cama, ao lado de Liz.

Elizabeth sentiu-se subitamente mal, fraca, apoiando-se no ombro do amigo ruivo, os olhos fechados.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Rony, com a mão nas costas dela.

- Estou...

Neville entrou no quarto, logo se assustando com a cena.

- O que estão fazendo aqui... sozinhos? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Liz está passando mal. - respondeu Rony, sem perceber a confusão que Neville havia feito.

- Vou ficar bem... – disse ela, levantando o rosto.

- Você está pálida. - disse Neville, preocupado.

- Já disse, vou ficar bem. – repetiu Liz. - Vamos descer com o mapa e esperar o Malfoy aparecer.

No salão comunal os três amigos olhavam para o mapa, atentos.

- Ele saiu da sala. - disse Rony, desnecessariamente.

E os três saíram do salão comunal, correndo.

- Vão avisar McGonagall, tenho quer fazer uma coisa. - disse Liz.

Eles foram.

Liz foi até o sétimo andar, mas não havia mais ninguém lá. Nada de Draco em nenhum lugar por ali.

- Droga! - disse alto, irritada.

- Está procurando alguém, Mérope? - perguntou Bellatrix, saindo de trás de uma tapeçaria.

- Maldita! - gritou Liz, pegando a varinha.

Bellatrix mostrou as mãos, vazias.

- Não quero brigar. Apenas vim buscar você. - explicou, se aproximando - Seu avô vai ficar muito satisfeito, muitíssimo. - Bellatriz sorriu, desfiguradamente, louca. - Você acredita em mim, não acredita, Mérope? O que eu disse sobre a vaca da sua mãe. Era tudo verdade, é tudo verdade. Posso jurar.

Elizabeth ia estuporá-la, quando Bellatrix foi atingida e voou longe, desmaiando.

Era Snape, que estava no início do corredor, furioso.

- Por que você tem a péssima mania de estar sempre no lugar errado e na hora errada, Elizabeth? - disse ele, assim que se aproximou.

- Não sei. - respondeu - Talvez seja de família.

Irritar seu pai era perigoso, mas ela era a garotinha dele. Ele não teria coragem de brigar com ela.

- Você vai para o...

- Salão comunal. Eu sei. - Liz interrompeu o pai.

Ela fez de conta que voltava para a torre da grifinória, mas assim que chegou ao final do corredor, mudou a direção.

* * *

Ela encontrou Rony e os outros na entrada da torre de astronomia.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou ela.

- Ninguém consegue subir! – gritou Lupin. – Parece que há uma barreira de proteção que apenas aqueles portadores da Marca Negra podem ultrapassar.

Liz tremeu. Seu pai devia estar lá em cima e ela sabia o que iria acontecer, sua mãe havia explicado os motivos pelos quais Snape deveria matar Albus Dumbledore.

Minutos depois ouviram:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

E muitos passos na escada. Os comensais apareceram e uma luta se deu. Gritos de feitiços e raios luminosos voavam para todos os lados. Liz viu seu pai passando, Draco logo atrás dele, e por esse segundo de descuido ela foi atingida, caindo de joelhos, sentindo as costas doerem e o sangue empapar sua camisa atrás. Ela desmaiou.

* * *

**Enfermaria de Hogwarts**

Elizabeth acordou se sentindo tonta e Pomfrey veio vê-la, mas ela dispensou os serviços da medibruxa. Viu que o namorado vinha em sua direção, os olhos muito vermelhos. Ela não sabia se teria coragem de olhar nos olhos dele, depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Harry chegou perto dela e não comentou nada.

- Quem foi? - questionou Harry, baixinho, tocando a perna machucada dela.

Liz olhou para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não sei, não vi. - respondeu, voltando para o machucado em sua perna.

- Você sabe...? – começou ele.

- Eu sei, sei quem matou Dumbledore. – disse ela, baixo.

- Você já sabia? – ele alterou o tom de voz.

Liz não respondeu nada.

Harry saiu da enfermaria.

Ela deixou as lágrimas rolarem, profusas.

* * *

**Olá pessoas.**

Estou adorando saber as opiniões de quem já está falando, mas adoraria saber mais. Sei que tem mais gente lendo, tem gente aí que até favoritou. Aliais, obrigada!

**Mily e Florence: **O cap está aí, Florence já viu, mas não está online. urgh. Beijos meninas.

Beijão pra todo mundo e **COMENTEM!**


	23. Algo Não Planejado

**Férias de Verão**

**Junho de 1997**

**Mansão Snape**

Ela estava há pouco tempo em casa, mas não agüentava mais de tanta ansiedade. O pior era não ter nenhuma idéia de quando iria ver Harry novamente. Depois da morte de Dumbledore, eles haviam trocado poucas palavras, e Harry saíra da enfermaria furioso com ela. E até agora, Liz não tinha recebido nenhuma carta dele, nem enviado uma.

Mas, numa tarde quente, uma coruja branca apareceu em sua janela, e ela abriu a carta, animada.

"_Lizzie,_

_Vou com Rony atrás daquilo, em Agosto. _

_Sinto sua falta. _

_Espero poder ver você logo._

_Beijos."_

Curto, direto e, para Liz, mal educado.

Ela estava estranhamente sensível, por causa de tantas coisas que aconteceram ao mesmo tempo... saudades de seu pai... saudades de Harry... e uns enjôos que nunca a abandonavam pela manhã.

* * *

**Julho de 1997**

**Mansão Snape**

Sozinha em seu quarto, deitada, olhando para o teto, Liz pensava em tudo o que havia ocorrido antes das férias.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore, ela e Harry não tocaram mais no assunto Severo Snape, e após o inicio das férias, não trocaram nem cartas.

Na verdade, Harry havia mandado uma carta, apenas uma, mas Liz preferiu não responder, algo a incomodava, muito: sua menstruação estava terrivelmente atrasada.

E outra coisa que a preocupava muito era seu pai. Pensava o tempo todo nele, se estava bem, seguro... e chorava constantemente, inexplicavelmente.

- Liz, eu chamei sua avó... ela está vindo tomar um chá com a gente. - disse Florence, entrando no quarto da filha.

Disfarçando as lágrimas, Elizabeth levantou e foi até o banheiro, pentear os cabelos.

- Querida, não chore... - pediu Florence, triste, pegando o pente das mãos da filha e penteando levemente os cachos negros bagunçados.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe. - Liz falou, fungando.

Florence abraçou a filha, preocupada.

- O que está havendo, Liz?

- Estou pensando no papai. - disse Liz - Acha que ele está bem, mãe?

Por um momento Florence não disse nada, pensando em como responder. Ela mesma estava incerta sobre isso, mas algo dentro de si tinha a resposta.

- Sim, eu acho que ele está bem. - respondeu - Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, acredite, já estaríamos sabendo. Remus me avisaria se tivessem capturado seu pai.

Mais tranquilas, as duas esperaram por Eileen, que não demorou a chegar. As três subiram para o quarto de Florence que era o mais arejado da casa, tendo uma grande sacada com vista para o pátio dos fundos.

- Eu trouxe a encomenda. - disse Eileen, pegando um vidro grande em suas vestes.

- Pra que trazer tanto? – riu Florence.

- Pras próximas vezes. – brincou Eileen.

- Acha que eu sou o quê? Uma fábrica de bebês? – riu Florence.

- Um teste de gravidez? - questionou Liz, assustada.

- Como raios você sabe que isso é um teste de gravidez? - perguntou Florence, mais assustada ainda.

Elizabeth ficou branca, não sabia o que responder. Tentou o mais óbvio:

- Vi em um livro.

As duas pareceram acreditar, afinal, tinham algo mais importante a discutir.

- Rápido, Florence. Vamos ver se vem mais algum netinho por ai. - disse Eileen, sorrindo.

Florence separou um pouco do líquido transparente em um vidro menor e foi ao banheiro, cortou a ponta do dedo e pingou uma gota do sangue dentro do líquido vidro. Ela adoraria ser mãe novamente, mas o momento não era dos mais oportunos. Como sempre.

Finalmente Liz percebeu o que acontecia. Aquele teste não era para ela, era para sua mãe. Suspirou, mais tranqüila. Sua avó percebeu. Mas antes que Eileen pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Florence voltou do banheiro, exibindo o vidrinho com o líquido anil, um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos.

Eileen gritou de felicidade e as três se abraçaram.

Desceram para a cozinha, para tomarem um chá, mas sem que percebessem, Liz ficou para trás. Havia mais do líquido transparente no vidro grande que sua avó trouxera.

- Só para garantir. - disse para si mesma, pegando um vidro pequeno no armário de poções do quarto dos pais e colocando nele um pouco do líquido, ela correu para o seu quarto.

Nervosa, cortou o dedo como sua mãe fizera, pingando o sangue no líquido, que, igual ao de sua mãe, ficou anil. Ela sentiu a respiração acelerar e sentou na cama, desesperada, segurando o vidro na mão, sem saber o que fazer, nem o que pensar.

Florence abriu a porta do quarto, sorrindo ao ver a filha.

- Aqui está você... venha tomar o... - o sorriso morreu ao ver o vidro nas mãos da filha. - Diga que esse é o meu vidro. - pediu Florence, apontando para o vidro, pavor nos olhos.

Liz começou a chorar e ela entendeu.

- Ah, não... Elizabeth... não... – ela não sabia nem o que dizer. – Você... não tomou a poção? Por quê? – exasperou-se Florence.

- Não! Eu não me esqueci... eu tomei a poção direitinho!

- Como pode você ter engravidado tomando a poção? – quase gritou Florence.

- Da mesma forma que você! – concluiu Liz, quase gritando também.

E Florence compreendeu:

- Ele alterou a poção! – murmurou ela.

- Quem?

- Seu pai! Ele sabia que eu estava fazendo minha própria poção anticoncepcional e ele deve tê-la alterado pra que ela não tivesse efeito! – Florence estava furiosa.

Eileen entrou no quarto, preocupada.

- Eu ouvi gritos, o que está havendo?

Liz esticou pra avó o vidrinho anil.

- Mas... o que...? – começou Eileen, sem entender.

- Liz está grávida, madrinha. – murmurou Florence, sentando ao lado da filha na cama. – Do Harry!

- Mas como? Você não deu a poção anticoncepcional pra ela? – exclamou Eileen.

- Sim, a mesma poção que eu estava tomando.

- Mas, então...? Você deve tê-la feito errado, Flor.

- Madrinha, você lembra de como eu fiquei grávida de Sophie?

- Sim. – Eileen riu. – Severus alterou a sua poção... – ela parou de falar, compreendendo. – Aih... ele vai enlouquecer quando souber que por culpa dele a filha acabou grávida do menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Eu nem quero pensar nisso... ele não pode saber de nada, por enquanto, nem sobre a minha gravidez e nem sobre a de Liz. – Florence suspirou. – Precisamos falar com Pomfrey... saber de quantos meses você e eu estamos.

* * *

A medibruxa chegou naquela mesma tarde e examinou as duas.

- Eu estou começando a me sentir velha. – disse Pomfrey. – Eu fiz o seu parto Elizabeth. Fui eu quem tirou você da barriga da sua mãe e agora... eu farei o parto do seu filho.

Florence riu.

- Eu me sinto tão velha quanto você, Poppy. – disse ela.

- Não me venha com essa, Florence! – ralhou Pomfrey. – Você é _veela_, tem 5 filhos e está grávida de novo e parece que não tem mais do que 25 anos!

Elizabeth não disse nada, ainda estava assustada com a idéia de ser mãe.

Florence percebeu o nervosismo da filha.

- Está tudo bem Liz, - ela segurou as mãos da filha - Vai dar tudo certo com nós duas.

_"Eu espero"_ – pensou Liz, ao mesmo tempo em que muitas perguntas lutavam pra pular de sua boca: _"Como é um parto? Dói? E pra amamentar, como faz?"_ – respirou fundo, depois perguntaria isso pra sua mãe.

- Bem, vocês estão com quatro meses. - anunciou Pomfrey.

- Quatro? - questionaram Liz, Florence e Eileen ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom... - a medibruxa sorriu - Dois meses cada uma.

Florence, já recuperada do susto, perguntou o que Eileen mais queria saber:

- Então, o que esperamos: meninos ou meninas?

- Dois meninos e uma menina. – respondeu Pomfrey.

- Como assim? – espantou-se Liz.

- Florence, novamente, você está esperando gêmeos. – explicou a medibruxa.

- Dois meninos, de novo? Dois pestinhas? – brincou Florence.

- Não, um menino e uma menina.

- E eu estou esperando um menino? – perguntou Elizabeth, sorrindo nervosa.

- Um menino. – sorriu a medibruxa. – Posso ter a audácia de perguntar quem é o pai?

Liz olhou pra mãe, apavorada. Florence sorriu e respondeu:

- Harry.

Pomfrey piscou duas vezes e balançou a cabeça, como se alguém tivesse lançado um _Confundus_ nela, e perguntou:

- Harry? Harry Potter?

- Sim, Poppy. – disse Florence.

- Severus ainda não sabe, correto? – exclamou a medibruxa.

- Não. – riu Florence.

- Pobre Harry... – murmurou Pomfrey, rindo.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora, probleminhas:**

**aí está a fic, e eu quero comentários. Poxa, capt revelador, né?**

**Beijos para Mily e Flor. **


	24. Toda Ação Gera Uma Reação

**Alguns dias depois**

**23hs**

Florence lia deitada na cama, Sophie e Christopher adormecidos ao seu lado, quando ouviu barulhos no andar debaixo.

Ela pegou a varinha, vestiu um robe e desceu devagar, silenciosamente.

Quando chegou à porta da cozinha, ela o viu, sentado, tomando um chá.

- Severus! – ela exclamou, correndo para abraçar o marido.

Ele levantou da cadeira e envolveu a esposa nos braços. Florence chorou ao sentir os braços dele ao seu redor.

- Não chore, Flor... – murmurou ele.

- Quanto tempo faz que você chegou? – ela secou o rosto, tocando o dele, sorrindo.

- Alguns minutos. Eu pedi pra Tiffany não te acordar, eu já ia subir...

* * *

Elizabeth acordou quando ouviu um barulho e levantou da cama, assustada. Chegou no corredor e ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha, desceu as escadas e reconheceu a voz de sua mãe sussurrando coisas que não podia entender.

- Mãe? – ela perguntou baixinho, caminhando até a cozinha.

Foi quando esfregou os olhos por causa da luz da cozinha e viu que havia alguém mais ali.

- Pai! - exclamou, correndo até ele, quase caindo. Ela o abraçou, murmurando: - Senti sua falta.

- Eu também senti a sua, Liz. – disse Snape.

Severo afastou-se um pouco, para beijar a testa da filha, e encontrou os olhos verdes dela avermelhados e o rosto com marcas de lágrimas.

- Liz, não chore. - pediu ele, voltando a abraçá-la. – Que mulheres choronas as dessa família. – brincou ele.

Liz riu e sentou ao lado do pai, aceitando a xícara de chá que Tiffany lhe servira. Ela tentou controlar as lágrimas que queriam descer. Não podia ficar tão sensível, tão afetada, na frente de seu pai. Só ia preocupá-lo mais ainda.

"Como se ele já não tivesse motivos o suficiente para se preocupar..." – pensou ela, mas duas lágrimas rolaram.

- Não chore, menina Elizabeth... – murmurou Tiffany. – Aqui, Tiffany acabou de tirar do forno, o bolo de chocolate que a menina adora. – e a elfa serviu um prato do delicioso bolo. – Ainda está quente, como Tiffany sabe que Mestra Florence e a menina Elizabeth gostam!

Florence percebeu que aquilo não daria certo, ela estava com desejo de comer o bolo, por isso pedira à elfa que fizesse, mas pela cara da filha percebeu que a menina enjoaria.

- Não, Tiff, acho que Liz não quer... – começou a dizer Florence, mas foi tarde, Tiffany já tinha colocado o prato na frente de Elizabeth.

E Liz olhou pro enorme pedaço de bolo no prato a sua frente e sentiu o mundo girar e o jantar que havia comido subir em sua garganta. Ela olhou apavorada para a mãe.

"Controle-se na frente do seu pai." – ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça.

Snape percebeu o olhar fixo da esposa nos olhos da filha. E suas desconfianças aumentaram quando, com a mão na boca, Elizabeth saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- Florence... – inquiriu ele. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Florence comeu mais duas grandes garfadas do bolo de chocolate quente e cheio de cobertura do prato à sua frente, antes de responder:

- Sabe aquela poção contraceptiva que eu estava preparando?

- Sei. – disse Snape, com um sorrisinho.

- Pois alguém arruinou ela. – Florence olhou para o marido, séria. – Mas esta pessoa não pensou que talvez outra mulher, além de mim, pudesse estar tomando tal poção contraceptiva.

E Snape começou a empalidecer.

Florence não parou de falar:

- Portanto, Severus, o que está acontecendo aqui é um reflexo de uma poção arruinada. – ela comeu mais um pouco do bolo e falou, lentamente: - Eu estou grávida. – ela bebeu um gole do chá e olhou para o marido, largando a bomba: - E Elizabeth também.

Snape ficou calado, encarando a esposa, como se esperasse que ela pulasse e dissesse: "Brincadeira!". Mas quase um minuto de silêncio depois, Florence se servia de um segundo pedaço de bolo e o cobria de calda, quando ele voltou a falar:

- Explique.

Ela olhou para o marido.

- Quer que eu te explique como eu e sua filha acabamos grávidas? – riu ela. – Eu, você já esperava, obviamente. Eu estou grávida de dois meses e de gêmeos, um casal.

Snape sorriu, ficando sério, em seguida:

- E Liz?

- Ela estava namorando um rapaz... já faziam três anos.

- Três anos. – repetiu ele. – Ela estava namorando, não está mais?

- Não sei... há uma certa, implicação, um problema que impede eles de continuarem namorando... – começou Florence, cuidadosa.

- Uma implicação? – Snape teve medo de perguntar quem era o namorado de Liz, o pai de seu neto.

- É. O namorado dela, o pai do nosso neto, está em um tipo de missão...

E Snape largou a xícara na mesa, abaixando a cabeça nas mãos, recebendo a confirmação do que já sabia.

- Eles são predestinados. – largou Florence.

E ele ergueu a cabeça, apavorado.

- Não. Não...! Ela já é preciosa demais pra essa guerra... mais isso, agora... – ele falou alto.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não pude impedir. O Encantamento... você melhor do que ninguém sabe como é. – disse Florence.

Elizabeth voltou à cozinha neste momento e Snape olhou pra ela, sério.

Liz olhou pra mãe.

- Ele já sabe. – confirmou Florence. – E... reagiu melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Por que o Potter, Elizabeth? – perguntou Snape. – De todos... o Potter?

Liz não soube o que dizer ou fazer. Por precaução, ela se aproximou da mãe.

Então, os gêmeos entraram na cozinha.

- Não comece, pai! – disse James, rindo. – Preferia o quê? Que fosse o Weasley?

- Sim, nós ouvimos tudo. – disse Nicholas. – Estávamos ali na sala, quietinhos.

- E concordamos com a mamãe. – disseram juntos.

- Você realmente reagiu melhor do que esperávamos. – disse James, olhando para o pai em respeito.

- Vocês sabiam? – perguntou Snape.

- Sim. – concordaram juntos.

- Pegamos o Potter aqui em casa numa madrugada. – disse Nicholas.

Elizabeth corou.

Florence interviu:

- Chega, meninos.

- Naquela noite, na biblioteca... – murmurou Snape. – Eu sabia que algo estava errado... – ele olhou acusatoriamente para Florence. – Você...

- Sim, eu te enganei, usei meu poder veela para te seduzir e levar você de volta para o quarto para que você não visse o Harry aqui. Grande novidade, Severus! – disse Florence, rindo. – E foi você quem pediu pra que isso acontecesse, ninguém mandou você alterar a minha poção! – lembrou ela.

Snape olhou para a filha e para a esposa.

"Vou ser pai e avô..." – pensou ele. – "E pai de mais dois..." - e ele levantou da cadeira.

- Iih... é agora, ele vai explodir. – comentou James.

- Tiffany, traz pipoca! – pediu Nicholas.

Snape caminhou até a filha e a esposa e se pôs em um joelho.

- Eu... amo vocês duas. E eu... estou com tanta raiva do Potter que... – rosnou ele.

- Pai... – disse Liz, controlando para não chorar. – Não faça nada com Harry, não quero que meu filho nasça órfão.

- Agora eu tenho um novo motivo para caçá-lo... – Snape murmurou e respirou fundo. – Ele vai ter que... apesar de eu ser totalmente contra... ele vai ter que arcar com as responsabilidades, ele vai ter que... casar com você. – disse ele, fechando os olhos, como se aquilo doesse para ser dito. – Ele não sabe?

- Não. Eu mesma descobri há dois dias. – disse Liz.

Snape olhou para a esposa e respirou fundo, mais uma vez.

- Você vai ter que aceitar isso... – murmurou Florence.

- Apenas não me odeie, pai... – choramingou Liz, com lágrimas rolando.

- Eu jamais odiaria você, minha linda. – ele beijou os cabelos da filha. – Apenas mantenha o Potter bem longe de mim. Sempre.

Liz e Florence riram.

- Ah, acabou assim, sem brigas? – reclamou James.

- Uuuu... – vaiou Nicholas, atirando pipoca nos pais e na irmã.

- Por Merlin, que eu não tenha mais dois iguais a vocês... – disse Florence.

- Ai, mãe, assim magoa. – disse James, se fazendo de ofendido.

- Já que acabou a festa aqui, vamos indo, James. – disse Nicholas.

- Indo aonde? – perguntou Snape.

- Festa. – responderam juntos.

- Cuidem-se, por favor. – pediu Florence.

Assim que os gêmeos saíram, Liz bocejou.

- Está na hora de você ir descansar, filha. E eu também. – disse Florence.

Os três subiram.

Snape manteve-se calado o tempo todo.

Liz foi para o quarto dela.

Florence temeu que o marido explodisse a qualquer momento.

* * *

Ao deitarem, Snape finalmente falou, abraçando a esposa:

- Prometo nunca mais alterar sua poção contraceptiva, Flor...

Ela riu.

- Mas o que te apavora mais? O fato de ser pai de mais dois, ou de ser avô?

- Nem um nem outro... o que mais me apavora é o fato de minha filha estar grávida do menino-que-sobreviveu-uma-vez-mas-que-pode-não-sobreviver-de-novo...

E Florence o olhou, percebendo o quanto a guerra estava fazendo mal ao seu marido. Nem mesmo o fato de Potter ter dormido com sua filha o incomodava. Ou talvez Snape estivesse apenas evitando pensar na maneira como seu neto fora feito.

* * *

**Setembro de 1997**

**Mansão Lupin. **

Estavam, todos ali.

Várias pessoas da ordem, todos, ou praticamente todos, nenhum pouco satisfeito com a presença da família Snape ali, apesar de Snape não estar com eles. Principalmente com os gêmeos. Era tudo muito óbvio agora.

Florence explicou tudo, os planos, o que Dumbledore havia dito, tudo. O único que se opôs ao eloqüente discurso foi Kingsley.

Mas como a maioria os apoiava, a família Snape ficou na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

- Você devia esquecer ele. - disse James.

Liz e os gêmeos estavam num quarto, jogando um jogo de tabuleiro trouxa.

A garota andava preocupada com Harry, apesar de ainda chateada com ele.

- Já esqueci. - mentiu Liz, jogando os dados.

- Ele é um idiota. - comentou Nick.

Elizabeth olhou para os irmãos, irritada.

- O que foi? Não havia esquecido ele? - perguntou Nick, irônico.

Ela levantou, olhando irritada para eles.

- Só porque eu estou brigada com Harry, não quer dizer que vocês possam ofendê-lo. Ele é o pai do meu filho.

- Nem me lembre. - disse James.

Ela saiu do quarto, irritada com os irmãos. Sua mãe estava em uma sala, sozinha.

- Alguma notícia do papai? - perguntou, sentando ao lado dela.

- Não. Ainda não. - respondeu Flor, sorrindo.

Elizabeth não agüentava mais ficar naquela casa. Parecia que alguns lá tinham medo, raiva ou nojo dela. Estava ficando ainda mais irritada.

- Mãe, por que não podemos ir embora? – choramingou ela.

Florence também queria ir, mas sabia que ali era o lugar mais seguro.

- Você sabe. Segurança. - disse, abraçando a filha - Vai ficar mais tranqüila quando Harry voltar.

- Ele é um idiota. - reclamou Liz.

- Finalmente concorda com seu pai. Mas é meio tarde, não acha? Aliais, você só está com raiva dele. E nem está com tanta raiva assim, Liz. Só está irritada por causa dos hormônios... eles são terríveis quando se está grávida!

- Como você consegue ficar assim... feliz e calma... estando grávida e sabendo que o papai está lá fora, do lado do... seu pai, correndo perigo.

- Eu já estou acostumada com essa sensação, Liz. Eu já tive 5 filhos, 4 gestações, os hormônios ainda me enlouquecem mas eu consigo me controlar. Agora, sobre o seu pai estar correndo perigo. – Florence respirou fundo. – Isso me preocupa, muito. Mas eu tenho como saber se ele está bem. Mais uma "bênção" do encantamento. Se o pai do seu filho estivesse sofrendo, ou triste, irritado, você saberia...

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, irritada novamente por conta daquela história de "encantamento".

Ouviram risadas e a voz da senhora Weasley. E, em seguida, algo que parecia ser um choro.

Preocupadas, as duas desceram, esperando pelo pior.

A cozinha estava cheia de gente, todos que agora estavam rindo, contentes.

Assim que Liz chegou lá, pode ver Harry no meio de todos. Sujo, com alguns arranhões, mas vivo.

Raiva e saudade tomaram conta dela ao mesmo tempo, em uma batalha interna, onde o seu amor, motivado pela força do encantamento, venceu a luta, fazendo Liz sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Harry viu a namorada descer as escadas e teve medo que ela estivesse brava com ele. Mas no momento que Liz sorriu ao vê-lo, Harry acabou com a distância entre eles, abraçando Liz, que deixava algumas lágrimas caírem.

* * *

Desde a morte de Dumbledore, haviam sido tantas lágrimas que ter o namorado ali com ela era felicidade demais para não ser aproveitada.

* * *

**Nota:**

Se você está feliz, bata palma! *clapclapclap*

Fiquei tão feliz com o comentário novo, que decidi postar logo.

Espero que gostem! Sev "compreensivo". rs

O nome do capítulo foi escolhido por dois motivos:

Primeiro, estou estudando NOVAMENTE as leis de Newton.

Segundo, ele tenta se referir ao fato de Liz estar grávida porque nosso Sev alterou a poção de Florence. Mas quem disse que tudo aqui tem que fazer sentido? A autora viaja em Wonderland, ou Underland, depende do ponto de vista. Enfim!

Beijos e COMENTEM!

**Florence:** Já eu sempre imagino o Sev meio que dizendo "Três anos" meio leso, depois falando "**ESTAVA** namorando, não está mais?" Talvez isso signifique que somos loucas. Saudades da Thá, e vc? Bateu de repente. Credo.

**Coraline D. Snape: **Capítulo postado, senhorita! Amei seu comentário, animou meu dia. Noite, agora são oito e cinquenta e um. O Harry vai descobrir no próximo capítulo. O vinte e cinco. Se não me engano. Sou uma autora bem mais... bem menos... bom, não sou como a Florence, ok? rs

Obrigada pela review Coraline, continue por aqui. Já que isso é mais da Flor do que meu. Beijos!


	25. Desgraça

**Outubro 1997 **

Correria.

Preparativos.

Mensagens e recados codificados.

Treinos.

Era assim o dia a dia do pessoal da Ordem da Fênix. Estavam praticamente cegos a respeito dos próximos passos do Lord das Trevas, tinham que trabalhar em dobro. Deveriam estar preparados a todo momento.

* * *

Anoitecia, quando Bellatrix Lestrange avistou Harry, Rony, Moody e Lupin saindo do que parecia ser um terreno baldio. Elizabeth estava com eles. A comensal sabia que ali era a sede da Ordem da Fênix, só não podia ver a casa.

Começou a segui-los, eles não aparatariam dali... medidas de segurança, o Ministério verificaria a aparatação e conseguiria localizar a Ordem. Ela observou o quinteto andar com as varinhas em punho, olhando em volta com algum receio.

Eles andaram umas duas quadras e pararam em frente uma casa velha.

Entraram, em silêncio.

Bellatrix, entrou atrás deles.

Os cinco andavam a passos leves, mas as tábuas soltas faziam muito barulho. Bella só andava quando eles andavam também. Eles entraram numa espécie de entrada secreta na parede e seguiram por um corredor escuro.

Então, ela fez como fora combinado, chamou Snape e Lucio Malfoy.

* * *

Os dois logo chegaram ali, Draco com eles. Bellatrix lhes indicou a entrada secreta e os quatro entraram. O longo corredor escuro descia uns bons metros, aparentemente estavam sob um bar, pois algumas vozes podiam ser ouvidas. Chegaram numa grande sala, igualmente escura. Começaram a procurar pelos cinco que Bellatrix vira entrar ali. Mas, para a surpresa deles, as luzes se acenderam.

Era uma armadilha!

Os dois Malfoy e Bellatrix começaram a lutar contra Shacklebolt, Lupin e Moody.

Snape deu um sorriso de canto para Harry e atacou o menino e Rony, sem acertá-los.

Elizabeth olhou seu pai atacando Rony e Harry e uma vontade louca de rir lhe surgiu. Era quase ridículo ver os três brincando de batalhar, era óbvio que Snape poderia acabar com os dois de um só vez, se quisesse. Ela correu até os dois, atacando Snape, também, e se virando para Harry, gritando:

- Guarde suas energias, Harry, para quando Voldemort chegar!

O menino obedeceu, se escondendo.

Liz lutou contra Snape, tentando realmente acertá-lo, para que ninguém desconfiasse. Ele percebeu e atacou Rony pra valer, o menino caiu no chão, inconsciente. Ela correu até o ruivo, verificando que ele estava apenas estuporado, e sorriu para o pai, discretamente. Mas o rosto de Snape mudara, tornando-se sério, olhando para algum ponto atrás chegara.

E com ele muitos comensais novos e alguns lobisomens recém transformados, liderados por Greyback.

Snape temeu. Todos aqueles ali, jovens e fiéis, cegos pela falsa promessa de poder de Voldemort, lutariam até a morte! Sabia como eles haviam sido treinados. Nem os melhores aurores seriam capazes com eles! Ele olhou para onde o Trio se escondia, tentando fazer com que entendessem o perigo que se apresentava

- Mas o quê...? - disse Rony, acordando.

- Fiquem quietos! - disse Liz, autoritária.

- Não acha que foi uma péssima idéia você vir? - perguntou Harry.

- Agora é tarde! - e ela começou a lançar feitiços para defendê-los, haviam descoberto seu esconderijo.

Tanto Harry quanto Rony puseram-se a lutar contra os comensais.

Lupin e Shacklebolt estavam ao lado do corpo de Moody, atacando e defendendo. Kingsley tentava acertar Snape.

Demorou, mas pouco a pouco os comensais foram sendo derrotados.  
Voldemort matara alguns aurores que chegaram para reforçar a Ordem e Snape atingira dois, para não levantar suspeitas, Shacklebolt e outro desconhecido, mas cuidava para defender Harry sempre que algum feitiço passava por Liz, Tonks e os gêmeos Weasley.

Por fim, havia alguns membros da Ordem em pé, outros muito debilitados, uns mortos.

Snape estava ao lado de Voldemort, ambos intactos. Draco estava caído aos pés de Snape, desmaiado e sangrando. Lucius Malfoy fora estuporado por Liz. Greyback pegara Tonks.

- Vocês serão nossas convidadas de honra, na festa desta noite. - falou Voldemort, parando em frente a Liz – Estuporou Lúcio? Estou impressionado. – ele olhou melhor para a garota – Mérope? – questinou, reconhecendo nela as expressões da filha.

A garota não respondeu, virou o rosto.

Isso pareceu irritá-lo. Segurou o rosto da garota, observando seus olhos verdes. Era ela.

- Bella não disse que você estaria com eles... Por quê? – questionou, virando-se para Bellatrix.

- Não sabia, Milord. – respondeu, assustada.

- Não tem problema. – disse, abrindo um sorriso estranho – Vamos levá-la conosco. – Voldemort voltou a observar Liz, e logo depois, olhou para Snape, franzindo a testa. – Mas...?

E Snape não pensou duas vezes:

"Stupefy!" - lançou ele, mudo.

E Voldemort foi lançado longe.

- Traidor! - gritou Greyback, soltando Tonks, atirando a moça no chão, atacando Snape.

Lupin ajudou Snape a acabar com Greyback e Bellatrix, assim como com o resto dos comensais que ainda estavam de pé, antes que Voldemort contra-atacasse.

Eles se aproximaram de Liz e Tonks. Snape estava preocupado e bastante irritado. Sua filha, grávida, quase fora levada por Voldemort. Ele abraçou Liz.

- Você precisa ir, agora. - murmurou Snape, sobre os cabelos cacheados bagunçados.

- Estou indo. – disse ela, sorindo.

E Snape foi até Draco, pegando o afilhado no colo, percebendo a extensão dos ferimentos.

- Snape! - Voldemort gritou, ao se levantar.

- Lupin, leve-as, agora! - gritou Snape, colocando o menino no chão.

- Não! Não vou deixá-lo sozinho aqui! - disse Lupin.

- TRAIDOR! - rosnou Voldemort, furioso. - Que decepção, Severus! Mas devo dizer que as coisas fazem mais sentido por esta perspectiva... você esteve passando informações para a Ordem, todo esse tempo! Mas não importa. Não mais. Você vai morrer. - e Voldemort começou a falar em língua de cobra.

- Severus! - gritou Lupin. - Atrás de você!

Mas foi tarde demais.

Nagini já dera o bote, cravando as presas venenosas no pescoço de Snape que caíra no chão, convulsionando.

Lupin, Tonks e Elizabeth correram até ele.

Voldemort se aproximou, pegando Liz pelo braço, com força.

- Isso é só o princípio do fim! Vocês todos estarão mortos em menos de uma semana! - gritou Voldemort, antes de aparatar, levando a garota.

Bellatrix aparatou também, levando Draco.

Tonks aparatou para a Ordem com o corpo inerte de Alastor Moody, assassinado por Bellatrix.

Lupin levou Snape, que estava inconsciente.

* * *

Florence estava na casa de Eileen, sentada no sofá, lendo. Sua sogra estava dormindo, no andar de cima.

As chamas da lareira subiram e delas saiu Lupin, sujo e arfando.

- O que aconteceu? – Florence levantou rapidamente do sofá em que estava sentada.

- Severus... - ofegou Lupin.

- O quê tem ele? - desesperou-se ela.

- Nagini. - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu falar, tanto que ofegava.

Florence empalideceu e com um maneio da varinha estava vestida para sair.

- Sam! - a elfa apareceu. - Eu estou de saída, não sei que horas volto, aguarde instruções. - ela olhou para Lupin. - Onde ele está?

- Em minha casa.

- Vamos, agora! - e ela entrou na lareira com Lupin.

* * *

Ao aparecerem na lareira da sala da Mansão Lupin, todos olharam para Florence. Kingsley Shacklebolt a encarou, visivelmente furioso pelo fato de, além dos gêmeos, agora Snape estava ali. Ela o ignorou e seguiu escada acima, sendo guiada por Lupin, até o quarto em que Snape estava. Ela entrou, Nicholas e James estavam lá.

- Mãe! - os dois exclamaram, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Snape estava deitado numa cama, tinha a camisa aberta, encharcada de sangue, ele estava branco feito cera, os olhos fechados, a respiração quase nula.

- Severus... – Florence localizou a mordida no pescoço e olhou para os filhos.

- Administrem a poção repositora de sangue agora. Dois vidros. E, assim que eu parar, dêem de novo. Lupin, chame Pomfrey, em Hogwarts, por favor. - ela sentou ao lado de Snape, na cama.

- Mas o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Lupin antes de sair via Floo atrás de Pomfrey.

- Eu sou imune ao veneno, vou sugá-lo.

- Não! E Lily e Stephen? - espantou-se Nicholas.

- Eu não vou viver sem o seu pai. - e ela se inclinou sobre o marido e pousou os lábios na ferida.

E os dois deram a poção repositora para o pai, assim que Florence retirou os lábios do pescoço do marido. A cor foi voltando lentamente ao rosto e ao corpo de Snape, mas os batimentos não se modificaram, dificilmente perceptíveis. Florence desmaiou sobre o peito dele, tremendo levemente por causa do efeito do veneno. Não levou nem cinco minutos para Pomfrey e Lupin aparecerem na lareira.

- Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui? - exclamou Pomfrey olhando para as duas camas, indo ao menino primeiro.

- Em resumo, papai acabou mostrando ao vovô que ele é um traidor. E Nagini o mordeu. - começou James.

- Mamãe sugou o veneno. Demos poções repositoras de sangue para ele. Ela desmaiou. - terminou Nick.

- Ela sugou o veneno? - gritou Pomfrey, apavorada. - Mas deixem-me vê-la! - e correu até a cama em que ela estava.

A medibruxa tirou Florence de cima de Snape, e ela acordou.

- Poppy... que bom que veio. - murmurou Florence.

- Fique quieta, criança, preciso examiná-la.

- Não! Severus... primeiro ele. – disse Florence.

- Meninos, ajeitem seu pai, tirem essa camisa suja e as calças. Cubram ele. Enquanto eu olho sua mãe. - pediu Pomfrey.

- Ela corre algum risco? - perguntou Nicholas.

- Não, mas os bebês talvez corram. - a medibruxa corria a varinha sobre Florence, seu semblante desanuviando. - Graças à Merlin eles estão bem.

Agora, deixem-me verificar Severus. - ela foi para o outro lado da cama. Quando ele foi mordido?

- Há mais ou menos meia hora atrás. - disse Nicholas.

- Como ele está? - perguntou James.

- Não sei ao certo. - ela corria a varinha sobre Snape, parando por mais de duas vezes sobre o peito dele e na cabeça. Ela guardou a varinha, respirando fundo. - Dêem uma dose de poção cicatrizadora, 2 doses de antiinflamatória... e um vidro de reconstrução de tecidos.

- Um vidro? - apavorou-se James. - Mas o quê ele tem?

- Os pulmões estão bastante comprometidos... - ela disse, mordendo o lábio, temerosa.

- Algum dano maior? - perguntou Nicholas.

- Não dá pra saber... - Pomfrey tinha o semblante preocupado.

- Mas qual é o problema? - irritou-se James.

- Não nos esconda nada, por favor! - pediu Nicholas.

- Acho que... - ela olhou para os três homens em pé no quarto. - Pode ter havido um dano no Sistema Nervoso Central... ou talvez no coração.

- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou James.

- ... se Severus não morrer dentro de 24hs... - ela respirou fundo. - ... ele não vai mais acordar.

- Não! - os gêmeos gritaram revoltados.

- Florence vai morrer quando souber. - Lupin abraçou os rapazes.

- Eu... vou chamar a vovó e trazer nossos irmãos. Vem comigo, James? - chamou Nicholas, e o irmão assentiu em silêncio.

* * *

Florence acordou novamente, olhando ao redor, ainda mal. Sua sogra estava ali.

- Flor, querida... – murmurou Eileen, se aproximando da cama. – Como você está?

- Tonta e enjoada... como estão meus filhos?

- Pomfrey disse que o veneno não afetou os dois...

- E Nick e James? – murmurou Florence, sentando na cama.

- Num quarto com Chris. E Sophie está ali no berço, dormindo como um anjo.

- E a Liz...? Não vi ela desde que cheguei...

Eileen não respondeu de primeira, parecendo nervosa.

- Madrinha, onde está minha filha? – repetiu Florence, percebendo que algo estava errado.

- Bem, Flor, Liz foi levada por seu pai.

- O que? – gritou Florence, se levantando muito rápido da cama, tonteando e quase caindo.

- Acalme-se, Flor. – pediu Eileen. – Estamos todos nervosos, Lupin está bolando um plano, tudo dará certo.

- Não... minha filha... ela está grávida, ela não pode... meu pai não pode descobrir! – ela olhou pra madrinha, lembrando de uma coisa: - Onde está Harry?

- Com os meninos.

- Me leve até ele, Eileen, por favor.

E elas foram, lentamente, até onde os gêmeos estavam com os gêmeos Weasley, Rony, Chris e Harry.

Florence entrou e Chris correu pras suas pernas:

- Mamãe! Você acordou!

Ela beijou a cabeça do filho e falou:

- Nick, James, levem seu irmão pra outro lugar. – e ela olhou para os três Weasley. – Se puderem me deixar sozinha com Harry, eu agradeço.

E os ruivos saíram.

- Harry, eu acho que você sabe que Liz foi seqüestrada.

- Sim, eu sei. – confirmou ele, a voz tremendo.

- Mas há algo que você não sabe... – continuou Florence. – Elizabeth não está sozinha.

- Eu sei que o Malfoy também foi seqüestrado...

- Não, Harry, eu não estou falando do Draco. – interrompeu Florence. – Liz está grávida, Harry.

E o menino ficou pálido.

- Grávida? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Ela não te contou nada porque...

- E seu marido sabe? – perguntou ele, como que sem ter ouvido que Florence ainda falava.

- Sim, Severus sabe que Liz está grávida e sabe que você é o pai.

- Ele vai me matar...

- Não. – Florence riu do pavor dele. – Ele já está mais... calmo quanto a isso, pois a culpa foi dele, em parte.

- Como assim?

- Severus alterou a poção anticoncepcional que eu preparava pra mim e para Liz. Por isso, eu e ela estamos grávidas. – Florence ficou olhando para Harry, ele parecia em choque. – Daqui a pouco você se acostuma com a idéia de ser pai... – murmurou ela. – Mas temos maiores problemas, no momento.

- Como assim?

- Há mais coisas que você ainda não sabe. Não temos que nos preocupar com Liz estar na Mansão Malfoy, ninguém fará mal à ela.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Ela é filha do Snape! Eles já descobriram que ele é um traidor! – exasperou-se Harry. – Vão matar a Liz e o meu filho!

- Ninguém fará mal nenhum à neta do Lord das Trevas. – disse Florence.

- Neta de quem?

- Eu sou filha do Lord das Trevas, Harry. – disse ela.

E Harry ficou branco, olhando para Florence, tentando absorver o que ela dissera.

- Mas... então... além de filha do Snape, Liz é neta de Vol...

- Não diga o nome dele, Harry! É um taboo. – interrompeu Florence. – Mas, sim, Liz é neta dele.

- Eu... mas então... Snape é casado com a filha daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, quem ele enganou por mais de 15 anos... e a neta do "Lord"... – ele parecia muito confuso, chocado.

- Está grávida do menino-que-sobreviveu. Ironia do destino, não é? – Florence sorriu. – Não se preocupe com Liz, pelo menos enquanto eles não souberem que ela espera um filho seu.

* * *

**Nota:** Quem é vivo sempre aparece. E estou viva, apesar de não ter aparecido.

Eu amo muito esse capítulo e o próximo, espero muito que vocês gostem e não tenham me abandonado.

**Coraline D. Snape: **Aqui está, o Potterbobo já descobriu e fique tranquila, não vou matar o Sev. Aliais, amo o próximo capítulo. Ele é bem bacana, o 26. Espero que goste dos dois. Beijos!

**Lari SL:** Que bom que gosta da minha fic e da fic da Florence. Eu fico feliz pelos dois, rsrs. Espero que goste do capítulo e continue comentando, beijos!

COMENTEM!

**Beijo** especial para **Florence**, suas ajudas e também pela "revisão" nos capítulos.


	26. Fuga

**Mansão Lupin**

Estavam na cozinha.

Comiam em silêncio.

Quando uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir:

"O que está acontecendo?"

Florence, assim como todos à mesa, levantou a cabeça e se virou, rapidamente, olhando para os filhos que também tinha ouvido a voz de...

- Dumbledore! - espantou-se Florence, ele estava num dos quadros que tinha na cozinha, entre as duas janelas. - Mas... o que você quer aqui? - vociferou ela.

"O que aconteceu com Severus?" - perguntou Dumbledore, o semblante preocupado. – "Eu ouvi boatos que ele..."

- Como se você se importasse! - rosnou Florence."Me importo, sim, Florence. Muito. E você sabe disso."

- Ele está morrendo. E não há nada que possamos fazer... - ela gritava, em desespero.

"Nada? O que houve?"

- Nagini o mordeu.

"Ele foi descoberto." - murmurou o quadro. - "Danos irreversíveis?"

- Sim. Se ele não morrer em 24hs, nunca mais acordará. Não sabemos se foi no coração ou no sistema nervoso central, mas de qualquer forma...

"Ele vai morrer." - Dumbledore respirou fundo. "Florence, eu sei que você está desolada, triste, cansada... e eu sei que a culpa, em parte, é minha. Por isso, peço desculpas e quero que você aceite um presente."

- Se isso fizer com que você volte para o maldito buraco de onde saiu. – rosnou Florence.

Dumbledore sorriu, compreensivo, e falou:

"Antes de falecer, eu deixei instruções à Minerva... eu disse que sentia que minha morte se aproximava, coloquei a culpa deste sentimento em minha mão que enegrecia, e pedi que ela coletasse algo por mim, quando isso acontecesse, algo que seria de extrema importância para a luz na guerra. Pedi à ela que guardasse, sem jamais comentar com ninguém o meu pedido, este seria nosso segredo... vá até ela e diga que mandei que ela lhe entregasse o que coletou. Mas vá rápido!"

- Como ela vai acreditar que foi você quem mandou ela me entregar tal coisa?

"Ninguém além de nós dois sabíamos da existência de tal segredo. Vá, agora!"

- E isso poderá salvar Severus? - o coração de Florence começou a bater mais rápido.

"Eu tenho fé que sim."

- Nós vamos, mãe. – disseram Nick e James, levantando rapidamente e saindo da cozinha, entraram nas chamas da lareira, chamando por Hogwarts, diretoria Grifinória.

"Espero que a Família Snape ainda tenha muito o que comemorar ao final desse pesadelo, Florence. O amor de você e Severus é uma das luzes de esperança dessa guerra."

Florence não disse nada, nem mais olhou para Dumbledore.

Menos de dez minutos depois, os meninos reapareceram na cozinha, uma confusa McGonagall com eles.

- Dumbledore? - exclamou ela.

"Minerva. Tudo bom? Bem, entregue o que você coletou a meu pedido para Florence." - e McGonagall, ainda sem compreender o que o ex-diretor estava fazendo ali, passou uma pequena caixa para as mãos de Florence. Dumbledore olhou para Florence, sorrindo. - "Querida, faça seu marido beber o líquido que há no pequeno vidro aí dentro."

- E o que é...?

"Você saberá." - e, com um sorriso, ele saiu pela moldura, o quadro ficando quase correu escada acima com a pequena caixa nas mãos, os filhos a amparando. A falta de Liz fazia seu coração doer ainda mais.

- Nick, James, ergam seu pai para que eu possa fazê-lo engolir o que quer que isso seja. - ela retirara o vidrinho de um líquido transparente de dentro da caixinha.

Florence se aproximou de Snape, desarrolhando o vidro. Ao fazer isso, o líquido em seu interior transformou-se, tomando cor de ouro, e um som melodioso, lindo, tomou conta do ambiente.

- Fawkes... - murmurou Florence, com água nos olhos.

- A fênix de Dumbledore? - perguntou James. - Isso é... são lágrimas de fênix?

- Não apenas isso... – Florence compreendeu. - São as últimas lágrimas que Fawkes chorou pela morte de seu dono! Há muitas lendas que falam sobre este líquido, falam sobre seu enorme poder, dizem ser tão poderoso que povos antigos se dirigem a ele como o Elixir da Ressurreição... - e ela tratou de despejar todo conteúdo dourado do vidro na garganta do marido que mal respirava.

Todos ficaram observando Snape, esperando que algo acontecesse. Qualquer coisa!

Passaram-se dez minutos e nada.

Meia hora.

Nada.

1h depois, Snape continuava da mesma maneira.

Florence e os filhos adormeceram.

* * *

**Mansão Malfoy**

O quarto era grande, luxuoso. Liz estava deitada em uma cama de dossel, chorando, seu corpo sacudindo com os soluços.

Era tanta tristeza que as lágrimas escorriam uma atrás da outra. Sua cabeça já estava doendo de tanto chorar. Alguém havia colocado comida em uma bandeja, ao seu lado, mas não estava com fome.

Furiosa, levantou da cama, jogou o jarro de suco no chão, quebrando-o. A porta se abriu.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Draco, após fechar a porta atrás de si.

Elizabeth voltou a chorar, forte. Draco se aproximou, mas ela recuou, assustada.

- Minha mãe disse que vai tentar falar com sua mãe, saber como seu pai está. - disse Draco, baixinho.

- Ele está morto, é assim que ele está! - rosnou ela.

Draco voltou a se aproximar, mas desta vez segurou o braço de Liz, para que ela não se afastasse.

- Vou tirar você daqui, mas você precisa me ajudar. - disse Draco.

- Como posso saber que não está mentindo? Você está do lado deles! - quase gritou.

- Quieta! - pediu Draco - Você precisa se aproximar de Bellatrix e ela deixará você descer. Podemos aparatar do jardim! - explicou ele - Vai ser fácil para você conquistar a confiança dela, ela adora você.

- Eu não vou me aproximar daquela... !

Draco a interrompeu:

- É a única forma de você sair daqui!

Elizabeth pensou no que Draco havia dito e na forma como a ajudou, no 5° ano, quando ela e os amigos foram pegos por Umbridge.

- Está bem. - concordou Liz, fungando - Mas se estiver mentindo, você vai se ver comigo. - ameaçou.

Draco sorriu, soltando o braço de Liz. A garota franziu a testa, irritada.

- Saia daqui, vou tomar banho. - pediu, chateada.

O loiro concordou e saiu, deixando Liz ainda triste, sozinha.

* * *

**Mansão Lupin**

Snape percebeu que era Lupin quem o carregava e o depositava numa cama, ele estava meio consciente. Sentia muita dor. Dor por todo o corpo, dor na alma. Dor pra cacete. Já estava acostumado a receber repetidas Cruciatus e suportava com tranquilidade os espasmos dolorosos que permaneciam por até três dias após, mas nada em sua vida o havia preparado para aquilo. Seus pulmões queimavam ao mínimo ar que neles entrava.

Sua cabeça girava, uma enxaqueca dos diabos. Seus miolos pareciam ter virado gelatina quente.

Ouviu quando Florence entrara no quarto, pode registrar seu perfume. Sentiu ela se inclinar sobre si, os lábios sobre o local onde Nagini o mordera. E a dor foi suavizando, dando lugar à uma fraqueza. E ele desmaiou antes que a esposa desabasse em seu peito.

* * *

Snape acordara, não soube dizer quanto tempo depois.

Não que tenha realmente se juntado ao mundo dos vivos novamente, os olhos mantinham-se fechados, pois até mesmo erguer as pálpebras lhe parecia um esforço sem tamanho - mas sua consciência retornara.

Podia sentir que estava sozinho no quarto, agora.

Lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido Florence lhe pedindo para não morrer.

Então, ele estava morrendo?

Não sabia dizer.

Não sentia mais tanta dor quanto antes, mas podia perceber que seus batimentos estavam fracos, sua respiração curta.

Sim, pelo jeito ele estava morrendo.

E estava consciente.

E não tinha ideia do quê fazer!

Ouvira Madame Pomfrey dizendo aos seus filhos que se ele não morresse dentro de 24hs, não acordaria mais e pediu a todos os santos em que os trouxas acreditam, a todas as entidades elementares, pediria às malditas fadas e aos duendes idiotas - se pudessem ajudar em alguma coisa -, para que fosse a primeira opção, que ele morresse logo. Ele sabia que o veneno era de efeito degenerativo e, se ele não morresse, tinha certeza de que Florence jamais aceitaria realizar eutanásia.

Aparentemente, suas preces foram ouvidas.

Estava cansado, nem se mexera e estava morto de cansaço.

Dormiu.

* * *

Acordou, sem abrir os olhos, como antes. Apenas sua consciência despertara. Um desconforto no peito, uma falta de ar, um formigamento pelo corpo.

"Então, estou morrendo mesmo."

Podia sentir Florence deitada em seu peito e mãozinhas pequenas segurando as suas.

"Sophie."

Ouvia uns barulhos que pareciam roncos.

"Nick e Jamie."

E um corpo pequeno encostado ao lado do seu, a cabeça deitada em sua barriga.

"Christopher.".

Sua família estava ali, ao seu lado, envolvendo-o, abraçando-o. Percebeu imediatamente que Liz não estava ali, e lembrou-se de Voldemort segurando o braço dela. Perdera sua filha, novamente.

Sentiu vontade de chorar.

Seu coração bateria mais rápido, se não estivesse morrendo.

Mas este bateu!

Dolorosamente. Um grito ficando preso em sua garganta seca.

Seu coração acelerara feito louco. Seus pulmões berraram por oxigênio e ele respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos, assustado, com muita dor.

Na penumbra em que estava o quarto, pode ver todos ali. Sua esposa, seus filhos, sua mãe sentada numa poltrona, ao lado da cama.

Então, não morrera? E, pelo jeito, não morreria. Pelo menos, não hoje.

Seu coração se normalizava, sua respiração não mais queimava suas entranhas. Ainda sentia dor, mas nada além do que já estava acostumado. Tentou mexer os dedos das mãos, conseguiu.

Tentou erguer a mão para retirar os cachos do rosto de sua esposa, mas não conseguiu. Grunhiu de dor, a voz arranhando sua garganta seca.

* * *

Florence sentiu o peito do marido subir e descer rapidamente e ouviu um barulho. Abriu os olhos. Negros a encaravam, um tanto assustados.

- Severus? - ela se ergueu um pouco na cama, esfregando os olhos, sem acreditar no que via. - Você está...? Você não...? - ela chorou, beijando os lábios finos dele, milhares de vezes. - Acordem! Todos! - gritou ela.

- Meu filho! - gritou Eileen, levantando da poltrona, vindo até a cama.

James levantou, secando as lágrimas do rosto, dizendo:

- Vou chamar Pomfrey! E trazer algo pro papai comer! - e ele saiu do quarto, ventando, o irmão gêmeo o seguiu, espalhando pela Ordem que Snape não morrera e não morreria tão cedo!

* * *

**Mansão Malfoy**

Havia passado quase uma semana e apenas alguns passeios pela propriedade aos arredores da mansão haviam sido permitidos, todos com a irritante presença de Bellatrix, e até uma vez com seu avô.

Liz esperava Draco chegar. Narcisa havia ido encontrar Florence. O loiro não demorou muito e quando chegou, sorria.

- Seu pai acordou, faz uns quatro dias. - disse Draco, feliz.

Lágrimas de felicidade vieram aos olhos de Liz, e por um momento esqueceu tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo: estar presa na mansão Malfoy, estar grávida, o perigo que sua família e Harry corriam...

- Obrigada, Draco! - disse ela, abraçando-o - Desculpe por desconfiar de você.

- Tudo bem. - disse ele, depois que Liz se afastou - Tem mais uma coisa: perguntei a Bellatrix se você podia descer agora e ela disse que sim.

Elizabeth não ficou muito animada, já que teria que passar algumas horas sorrindo para Bellatrix.

- Não ficou feliz? - questionou ele, surpreso - É a nossa chance de tirar você daqui.

- Como? - perguntou Liz - Vamos descer sozinhos?

- Totalmente. - respondeu o loiro.

O sorriso de Liz aumentou e ela voltou a abraçar Draco. A porta foi aberta novamente.

- Méro... - começou Bellatrix, parando ao ver os dois se abraçando.

Elizabeth soltou Draco e por um momento, tudo ficou branco, seu estomago girando; se algo acontecesse com Draco, a culpa seria totalmente sua! Ele a ajudava e ela o colocava em mais encrencas?

A bruxa entrou no quarto, fechou a porta, séria.

- Eu deveria ter desconfiado. - disse Bellatrix, inconformada

- Vocês passam muito tempo juntos, muito tempo. - continuou, andando pelo quarto - Seu avô não vai aprovar, não depois do que aconteceu em maio, não depois disso!

Elizabeth olhou para Draco, desesperada, pedindo ajuda.

Percebeu que ele parecia bem mais tranquilo, e olhava para Bellatrix, esperando o momento certo para falar.

- Sinto muito, tia. - começou Draco - Não me aproximei de Liz... propositalmente.

A garota olhou novamente para ele, que piscou.

"Ele deve ter algum plano. Espero." - pensou.

Bellatrix sorria discretamente, então Liz achou que deveria dizer algo para ajudar Draco a convencê-la.

- Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Draco. – disse ela, pegando a mão dele - E nós três sabemos o quão ciumento e protetor meu avô pode ser.

Era uma boa desculpa, mas preocupava Liz o fato de Draco estar se arriscando tanto.

- Não vou contar nada. - esclareceu Bellatrix, sorrindo - Podem ficar na sala, por enquanto. Agora, tenho umas coisas para resolver...

Voldemort não estava na mansão, então, provavelmente, Bellatrix estava no comando. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse, qualquer novidade ou problema, era passada para ela. O Lord não queria ser incomodado constantemente.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, Liz respirou fundo, nervosa, ainda segurando a mão de Draco.

- Você é completamente maluco! Não sabe na confusão em que se meteu! - disse Liz, preocupada.

- Acredite, se contássemos a verdade, estaria bem pior agora. Ela teve que concordar.

* * *

Os dois estavam a algum tempo na sala. Draco havia dito que a varinha de Liz estava guardada em uma das salas, que estava vazia, mas era próxima a sala onde Bellatrix conversava com outros comensais.

- Vamos precisar fazer muito silêncio. Mesmo. - avisou Draco, enquanto caminhavam até a sala.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu falo demais? - perguntou, ofendida.

Draco não soube como responder sem levar uma bronca, então resolveu ficar quieto.

Chegaram à sala e logo começaram a revirar as coisas, abrir as gavetas.

- Tem que estar em algum lugar por aqui. - disse Draco, nervoso.

- Achei! - sussurrou Liz, sorrindo.

Os dois saíram da sala, silenciosos, em direção ao jardim.

Não sabiam que eram seguidos.

- De onde podemos aparatar? - questionou Liz.

- Precisamos ir um pouco mais para frente. - disse Draco, começando a correr.

Os dois correram um pouco, mas Liz logo ficou cansada, e antes que atingissem o ponto em que Draco havia dito que a aparatação podia acontecer, Bellatrix desarmou Draco, assustando os dois.

- Então, vocês tentaram me enganar? - gritou ela - Eu confiei em vocês, achei que podia confiar...

- Você pode... - disse Liz, falsamente carinhosa - Eu só quero saber se eles estão vivos... só isso... - pediu, caminhando lentamente para trás, enquanto puxava Draco pela mão.

Bellatrix pareceu confusa, triste e depois, irritada.

- Não! - gritou a louca novamente - Você não precisa saber se estão vivos! Mas posso contar para você quando matarmos eles.

- Então, está bem. - Liz pegou a varinha e fez como se fosse entregá-la - Expelliarmus! - gritou, apontando para Bellatrix.

- Mérope! – disse a louca comensal, em tom reprovador, quando a varinha voou de sua mão. - Não deveria me desarmar!

Irritada, Liz puxou Draco pela camisa e voltaram a correr. Draco olhou para trás e se assustou.

- Não! - gritou ele, postando-se atrás de Liz, as costas nas costas dela.

Liz segurou a mão dele e eles aparataram.

* * *

Logo que tudo parou de girar, Liz abriu os olhos. Ela conseguira, estavam próximos a mansão Lupin! Os dois estavam caídos no chão.

Elizabeth podia sentir o sangue de Draco escorrendo, e imediatamente virou o rapaz de barriga para cima, para ver o estrago.

Bellatrix acertara uma faca nele. Uma faca que não deveria estar nele, e sim nela.

Sem tempo para pensar, Elizabeth respirou fundo e puxou a faca, de uma vez, exatamente no mesmo ângulo em que ela entrara, e começou a estancar o sangue com feitiços, ela logo ouviu passos. Era Lupin, que provavelmente estava observando a frente da casa, por segurança.

- Elizabeth? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lupin.

A garota não respondeu, estava nervosa e tonta e enjoada.

- Merlin... vou buscar ajuda. - disse Lupin, que estava parado, em choque, desde que vira Liz.

Várias pessoas haviam chegado, mas Liz estava concentrada em tentar concertar os danos internos feitos pela faca que nem soube quem estava lá. Estava zonza. Finalmente o machucado parecia melhor, e resolveram levar Draco para dentro. Liz sentiu os braços de sua mãe em torno de si, e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**Nota:** Finalmente atualizei. Gosto muito desse capítulo. Estamos chegando no final da fic, bom, quase. rs

Leiam a fic "Cativa" eu fiz. Ela deveria ter apenas um capítulo, mas eu digitei mais e pretendo postar logo. Ela é um Universo Alternativo dessa fic aqui.

Beijos, COMENTEM.

**Florence D. P. Snape:** Esse capítulo aqui você também nem conhece.

**Coraline D. Snape: **Não, não, não. Voldemort não vai saber sobre o bisneto. Não agora.

**Madi: **Estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Continue comentando! Na verdade acredito que matei a Hermione. Não gosto dela. E também, iam ser meninas demais na fic. rs.


	27. Amores na Guerra

**Mansão Lupin**

Elizabeth abriu os olhos, só um pouquinho. Sua mãe estava lá, a olhando ansiosa.

- Não acredito que quase perdi você novamente, Liz. – disse Florence, beijando o rosto da filha.

Florence ajudou Liz a se levantar, para poder tomar um banho, ainda estava suja de sangue.

Limpa e mais calma, Elizabeth finalmente foi ver seu pai. Ele estava um pouco rouco, mas vivo. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar.

- Te amo, muito. – sussurrou ela, ainda abraçada e ele.

Encantada, Florence sentou na cama com eles, fingindo ficar chateada.

- Não ficou tão feliz quando me viu! – brincou, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Onde está Draco? Ele está bem? – questionou Liz, preocupada.

- Sim, ele vai ficar bem. – respondeu Florence – Não vai ficar nem cicatriz.

- Vocês não vão acreditar: ele me tirou de lá e se jogou na frente da faca de Bellatrix para me salvar! Ele realmente está do nosso lado. – contou Liz.

Florence ficou preocupada, pois apenas uma coisa como o amor para fazer Draco, um rapaz não muito corajoso, se arriscar tanto. E Severo, não comentou nada também, mas ficou irritado por agora ter dois garotos problemáticos ao redor de sua filha.

Bateram na porta e Florence foi abri-la.

- Liz, venha, é pra você. – chamou Florence no corredor.

Obviamente era Harry, e é claro que seu pai não gostaria de vê-lo naquele momento.

Elizabeth saiu do quarto para encontrar o namorado. Harry sorriu ao vê-la. Podia ver Rony ao seu lado também e sua mãe provavelmente já havia voltado para o quarto.

- Senti sua falta. – disse Harry, abraçando Liz.

- Mentira! – Rony falou – Ele não sentiu sua falta; quase morreu só de preocupação.

Liz olhou para Rony e riu.

A mão de Harry foi até seu ventre, suave. Ele já sabia.

- Quem contou a você? – perguntou Liz, preocupada com a reação do namorado.

- Por que não me contou? – rebateu Harry.

Pensou. Havia no mínimo dez motivos para ter escondido aquilo dele, mas a maioria seria praticamente impossível de ser compreendido por alguém tão teimoso quanto Harry Potter.

- Contou o quê? – questionou Rony.

Elizabeth olhou para os lados, como que verificando se não vinha ninguém.

- Isso. – disse, apontando a varinha para o ventre e desfazendo o feitiço ilusório.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! – gritou Rony apontando para ela.

- Cala a boca! – pediu Liz, refazendo o feitiço – Nunca viu uma mulher grávida antes?

- Quem está grávida? – perguntou Lupin, chegando até eles, no corredor.

Os três não sabiam o que dizer.

- Minha mãe. – disse Liz, automaticamente.

Lupin olhou para Liz, assustado. Ele percebera que era mentira.

- Elizabeth, você está grávida? – perguntou Lupin.

- Não! - quase gritou Liz.

Remo olhou para ela, duvidando.

- Não minta para mim... - pediu, sério.

Liz pensou. Talvez devesse falar a verdade. E ela murmurou:

- Talvez eu esteja, um pouco.

Mesmo a situação sendo realmente grave, eles riram.

* * *

Sua mãe havia dito que Draco estava ótimo de saúde, mas Elizabeth ainda sentia vontade de verificar isso pessoalmente. Teve receio de dizer a Harry que ia ver Draco, assim como preferiu não falar nada para sua mãe. Todos estavam cientes do que acontecera na mansão Malfoy e cada um tinha uma suspeita sobre os sentimentos do loiro por Liz, todos praticamente iguais, claro.

Já era tarde e todos estavam dormindo. Entrou no quarto do rapaz, silenciosamente.

- Olá. – disse baixinho.

- Oi. – respondeu Draco.

Ele realmente parecia bem.

- Eu não tive tempo de agradecer antes de você começar a sangrar. – brincou Liz.

- Não precisa agradecer. Salvou minha vida também. – respondeu ele, sentando-se.

Liz nunca fora amiga de Draco, mas também nunca teve muitos problemas com ele. Pelo menos não tanto quanto Harry.

- Então, você salva a minha vida, eu arranco uma faca de você... podemos ser amigos agora? – perguntou Liz.

- Parece justo. – concluiu ele.

Elizabeth foi até a cama, sentando-se ao lado dele. Abraçou Draco, selando amizade.

- Então, doutora, quando posso sair da cama? – perguntou Draco.

- Agora! – exigiu ela – Vai descer e lavar a louça do jantar!

Luna podia estar certa. Draco sabia ser agradável.

* * *

Saiu do quarto de Draco um tempo depois, sorrindo. Caminhou pelo corredor até encontrar seu pai, irritado.

- O que você está fazendo acordada uma hora dessas? – questionou ele.

Uma boa desculpa. Rápido!

- Estou muito enjoada. – mentiu – Não estou me sentindo nada bem.

Ele pareceu comovido o suficiente.

- Vá se deitar, amanhã vai estar melhor. - disse, com uma pontada de culpa.

- Ok. - confirmou, esperando o pai voltar para o quarto.

Quando ele saiu, andou mais um pouco pelo corredor, mas não foi para o quarto onde dormia, e sim para o quarto que Harry dividia com Rony. Seu pai disse para ir deitar, mas não especificou onde. Não estava fazendo nada de errado, só "seguindo ordens".

Entrou no quarto e pode ouvir o ronco alto de Rony. Como Harry dormia com esse barulho?

Deu um tapa leve no cabelo do ruivo. Nada. Tentou com mais força, chamando ele. Nada. Beliscou o braço, chamando no nome mais alto. Harry acordou, mas Rony continuava dormindo.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Harry, levantando da cama.

- Tentando tirar ele daqui. Como se acorda ele?

- Sei lá, nunca tentei. Ele acorda sozinho, quando amanhece. Mas, se ele não acorda com o próprio ronco, não vai acordar desse jeito.

- Podiamos jogar ele fora da cama! - sujeriu Liz, animada.

- Liz, não acho que seja... - começou Harry.

Mas antes do garoto argumentar, Liz puxou o lençol com força, derrubando o ruivo.

- MAS QUE DROGA! - gritou ele, assim que caiu no chão gelado - ELIZABETH!

- Cala boca! - pediu ela, olhando para a porta - Quer que meu pai venha aqui?

Rony ainda estava irritado, mas não queria que Snape viesse resolver o problema.

- Por que raios você que acordou garota? - perguntou Rony.

- Eu queria perguntar se você não trocaria de quarto comigo, só hoje. - choramingou ela.

- Por quê? - questionou ele.

Elizabeth olhou para ele: era realmente uma pergunta idiota.

- Esquece, não quero saber. - disse ele, indo até a porta - Vou embora.

O garoto saiu do quarto, irritado, batendo a porta.

Sem esperar nada, Liz jogou-se na cama em que Harry estava antes, reclamando.

- Maldito seja quem inventou a cama de solteiro. - resmungou ela.

- A cama do seu pai, na casa da sua avó, era de solteiro e não ouvi você reclamar. - lembrou ele, deitando com Liz.

- Ah, eu estava magrinha. - murmurou, tocando o ventre falsamente liso.

- Você está perfeita. - disse Harry, colocando a mão sobre a dela - E mesmo sem o feitiço, você continua maravilhosa.

- Mentiroso. - riu Liz, ficando sobre ele.

Mesmo o quarto estando escuro, Liz podia ver os olhos de Harry. E mais uma vez, nada importava, apenas aqueles olhos verdes tão sinceros e felizes por eles estarem juntos.

- Promete que vai ficar sempre comigo? Nunca vai me deixar? - pediu Liz, séria.

- Sim. - respondeu Harry, divertido - Está me pedindo em casamento?

Elizabeth não respondeu. Inclinou-se, beijando-o suavemente, sentindo as mãos de Harry segurando sua cintura, quase como uma carícia. Ela parou o beijo.

- Meu pai quer conversar com você. – avisou Liz, sorrindo.

Harry ficou nervoso, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Tu-tudo bem. – disse ele.

* * *

Era manhã, e Harry ainda dormia. Liz vestiu-se apressada, e saiu do quarto, silenciosamente.

Quando estava no corredor, viu seu pai, e tentou entrar no quarto sem ser vista. Mas não conseguiu.

Para Severo, Liz estava entrando e não saindo do quarto.

- Pare aí, mocinha. - disse irritado, assim que se aproximou - Volte para o seu quarto. Ainda está cedo para ficar andando por aí.

- Você vai ficar me vigiando o tempo todo? Perseguindo pelos corredores? - perguntou Liz, sem medo da carranca de seu pai.

Severo pensou em modos de não perder a paciência com sua filha. Quer dizer, ela estava grávida.

Infelizmente isso o deixou mais irritado ainda. Tentou se focar em como ela iria sofrer quando Harry morresse... bom, como nada funcionava, contar de dez a zero era sempre uma boa opção.

- Você é minha filha, eu tenho esse direito. - sibilou ele, tentando controlar-se - Não vou tolerar você e o idiota do Potter se agarrando pela casa. O que vão pensar, Liz?

Elizabeth baixou o rosto, pensando no que ele dizia. Seu pai tinha razão.

- Desculpe. - pediu, sem olhar para ele.

No fundo, o que o deixava realmente furioso era Liz estar crescida, e ele não poder fazer nada para impedir.

- Vou falar com o Potter. - disse Severo, colocando a mão na maçaneta.

- Não! - gritou Liz, rápida.

- Eu não vou machucá-lo... - disse Severo.

Não era totalmente mentira. Se fizesse algo de ruim ao Potter, não seria tolo ao ponto de deixar marcas, então, para Liz, ele não teria sido machucado.

- Podia... falar com ele mais tarde... - sugeriu.

Mais tarde todos teriam acordado, levantaria suspeitas e preocupações, já que uma mulher como a senhora Weasley descobriria o estado de Liz em um segundo, era só algo chamar a atenção para a garota e pronto.

- Por quê? - questionou ele, sem entender.

Liz evitou contato visual com seu pai, corando.

- Eu vou matá-lo. - murmurou Severo, furioso.

Florence, que já saíra do quarto, aproximou-se dos dois.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou, preocupada ao ver a irritação do marido.

- Eu vou matar o Potter, é isso que está acontecendo.

Revirando os olhos, Florence olhou para a filha, que estava aflita.

- Volte para o seu quarto, eu resolvo. - disse Florence.

Liz hesitou por um segundo, mas acabou indo para o quarto. O que a preocupava era que Rony ainda estava dormindo.

- Como pode mandá-la de volta para um lugar onde não estava? - questionou Severo, irritado.

Era o que Florence temia.

- Ela... - começou Florence, sem acreditar no que sua filha havia feito.

- Sim, Elizabeth dormiu aqui. - exasperou-se.

Como um político sendo cobrado por resultados, ela disse:

- Vou tomar providencias.

Pareceu irritar mais ainda Severo.

- Providencias? Suas providencias não andaram funcionando, não é? Elizabeth está grávida!

Em todos esses anos, Florence nunca esteve tão perto de esganar seu marido.

- Não fui eu quem estragou a poção. – lembrou Florence – Então, vá se deitar e pare de me culpar pelo estado de Liz. Aconteceu, agora é tarde demais. Não adianta procurar um culpado, sendo que você sabe que tem uma bela parcela de culpa.

Severo não tinha uma resposta para isso.

* * *

Os dias passavam e o clima de tensão crescia pela casa, como uma nuvem pairando sobre passou aquela tarde com Harry, em uma sala da mansão, quase em silêncio, trocando apenas olhares e poucas palavras.

Estava quase anoitecendo quando Harry tirou algo do bolso. Elizabeth reconheceu imediatamente, e ficou irritada por Harry ter pegado aquilo nas coisas dela.

- O que você está fazendo com meu colar?

- Seu? - surpreendeu-se Harry - É o medalhão que fui buscar com Dumbledore, no dia em que ele morreu. É falso.

- Então acho que eu tenho o verdadeiro.

Liz levantou e correu até seu quarto, pegando algo em suas roupas: uma caixinha.

- Tirei isso do pescoço faz tanto tempo...

Dentro da caixa estava um medalhão identico ao que Harry segurava, segundos atrás.

- Vou pegar uma presa de basilisco.

* * *

**N/A:** Aposto que não lembram do colar, né?

Podem voltar no começo da fic e vão achá-lo, juro!

Comentem! O fim está chegando e o próximo capítulo, eu adoro.

**Florence D. P. Snape: **Agora vou acelerar. Tenho idéias novas que só vou postar quando acabar com OASS. Flor: acabou OASS. E agora?

**Coraline D. Snape: **Sim! Draco está vivo! Mas os ciúmes estão mais pra frente, principalmente no epílogo. Ops. rs

**Madi:** Mas o Draco foi bonzinho "com motivos". Assim nem conta!

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Aqui está! E vem mais. Amanhã? Hoje a noite? Vamos ver. rs


End file.
